When Irish Eyes Are Smiling
by LilOrchidJenny
Summary: A month and a half after the events of The Royal Rumble, Sheamus and Kimber continue to brave the twists and turns of the WWE. But things aren't easy as they find themselves facing old threats and unexpected surprises. The long awaited ( :P ) sequel to Luck of the Irish. *UPDATE* STORY ON HIATUS
1. 1: A New Challenger

The arena was a bustle of activity that night. There, live from the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan, was WWE's secondary show, _SmackDown_.

Kimberlynn Gentry hurried though the backstage area, high heels clicking on the cement floor. Her eyes were focused straight ahead as the intrepid interviewer barreled towards the row of monitors positioned near the gorilla.

She squeezed in between Dolph Ziggler and Alicia Fox, her eyes locked on the main screen.

Down in the ring her boyfriend, and World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus O'Shaunessy was competing in a thrilling match against Tensai.

Normally Sheamus, an Irish brawler, could dominate any opponent. But the behemoth Tensai was proving to be quite the competitor.

It was a brutal back and forth, culminating in Sheamus and Tensai trading clubbing blows before the larger man drove his knee into the Celtic Warrior's gut. Sheamus grunted in pain, falling back a few steps.

Tensai used that opportunity to grab his arm and whip him into the corner. He followed after, slamming into the pale man with devastating force. Sheamus' eyes glazed over as he fell face first onto the mat.

Not wasting any time, Tensai climbed onto the second rope before launching himself off and landing square on the other man's back.

Kimber gasped, unable to watch. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and prayed her boyfriend was okay.

Back in the ring Tensai rolled the Irishman over and went for the pin. One! Two!

The arena erupted into cheers as the Celtic Warrior kicked out before the ref could count three. At the sound of the crowd the reporter's eyes opened and she turned back to face the monitor

She watched on in trepidation as Tensai got to his feet. He seized the Irishman by the hair and yanked him up before wrapping his massive arms around him and squeezing the air from his lungs.

Sheamus grit his teeth, fighting to breath even as pain racked his middle. He tried to push the other man's arm away but it did no good. Tensai's grip was much too strong. The fella was like a boa constrictor!

Somehow the red headed man was able to turn himself around and face his opponent. He bellowed as he drove his fight into the bigger man's back. Tensai grunted and his hold loosened marginally.

Sheamus delivered another blow and Tensai released him, causing the other man to stagger towards the ropes. His hand went to his back as he tried to catch his breath. The _gobshite _had the strength of a bear!

Tensai managed to get his second wind, though, coming right back at him. He hammered Sheamus in the kidneys, causing the smaller man to fall to his knees.

Sheamus slumped across the middle rope as he tried in vain to rally himself back. He glanced over his shoulder and discovered the massive wrestler standing behind him, looking down at him with a triumphant smirk.

The Irishman felt his anger beginning to rise even as the larger man grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his feet. Tensai sent him towards the ropes and when Sheamus came barreling back he planted a forearm in the other man's face.

The crowd were cheering wildly as the Celtic Warrior began to plow him with blows. He went to try for a body slam but his back cried in protest and the Irishman was forced to release him. He staggered back, gripping at the offended area.

Tensai quickly regained his bearings and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to take a knee. He used his momentum to come off the ropes and plant his boot into the pale man's face.

Kimber's hands flew to her mouth as she watched her boyfriend fall to the canvas. She wide eyes were locked on the screen and for a second those around her wondered if she had stopped breathing all together.

Tensai again went for a pin and was again, thankfully, thwarted when Sheamus kicked out.

The Irishman rolled towards the corner, meaning to buy some time and catch his breath. Unfortunately his opponent followed after, turning him around before headbutting and kicking him.

Sheamus once again fell to the mat. Tensai maneuvered him so that he was laying sideways before the larger man once again took to the ropes.

Kimber watched on in horror as he began to climb the ropes. Her spirits soared though as Sheamus managed to get to his feet, hammering fist after fist to be back of Tensai's leg. Bellowing, he went for vicious blows to the man's back. Anything to get him to let go of the ropes.

Nothing doing so the Celtic Warrior tried another tactic. He slipped under the larger man's legs, meaning to hoist him up on his shoulders.

Tensai continued to grip the ropes with one hand and rain fists down upon the Irishman with the other. Sheamus had no choice but to release him and back away.

Blood boiling, Sheamus charged at his opponent and hammered another blow across his back. Suddenly Tensai was flying over the ropes and to the ground below. The fans erupted in cheers at the sight.

Sheamus sank to his knees on the mat, breathing heavily. He felt fatigue starting to set in but he viciously held it off. He spotted Tensai rising to his feet and climbing up onto the apron. That was enough to get him back to his own feet and charging across the ring.

He nailed the larger man with a fist to the face before turning him around and tying his arms up in the ropes.

Teeth grit, Sheamus began to lay clubbing blows across Tensai's chest. One! Two! Three! Four!

Tensai managed to get an arm free, driving his elbow into Sheamus' jaw and knocking him back a few steps. The Celtic Warrior went back to him, ducking the hook aimed at his head and answering with a hook of his own to Tensai's gut.

Catching the larger man off guard, the Irishman once again tied him up and pounded his chest. One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!

He finally released him, backing up a few ways to size him up. He came back and grabbed him, meaning to Suplex him over the ropes and back into the ring. He tried once, twice, but it was like the fella was made of steel.

Tensai headbutted him and used that opportunity to climb back into the ring. He started to go for the redheaded man when Sheamus managed to scoop him up, bodyslamming him to the mat.

The Irishman went for the pin but was denied at the count of two.

"No." Kimber groaned in disappointment. She really thought he had gotten it that time.

Sheamus struggled to his feet as Tensai did the same. The Irishman went to pick him up for White Noise, but he was too winded to hold him. As the other man came back down he hit Sheamus before sending him careening, shoulder first, into a nearby ring post.

The Celtic Warrior cried out in pain before rolling out onto the apron. He used to ropes to get to his feet, feeling unsteady and his shoulder burning.

He had little time to do anything, though, as Tensai pounced on him. He grabbed the other man by the throat with both hands, dragging him over the top rope and back into the ring. Stilling keeping him in the nasty hold, Tensai managed to lift Sheamus off of the ground before slamming him onto the canvas.

Kimber gasped and she was again forced to look away. Her boyfriend was the strongest, toughest, more resilient man she knew but even she doubted if he could come back from a blow like that.

Tensai went for another pin. One! Two! And again the Irishman managed to kick out before the ref could count to three!

Sheamus rolled onto his hands and knees, struggling to work the air back into his lungs. He had to give it to Tensai. He hit hard and was a tough bastard.

He was starting to get his second-or was it his fiftieth-wind when Tensai raced across the ring and planted his boot into the Irishman's ribs.

Sheamus gasped, arm locking around the offended area. He had no way to fight back as Tensai yanked him to his feet and threw him into the ring post.

The pale man hit the post but he pushed through the pain. As his opponent came racing towards him he ducked under the other man's arm and raced to the opposite ropes. He bounced off of them, using the momentum to plant a devastating Brogue Kick to the center of Tensai's face.

The arena went nuts and even Kimber cheered from the backstage area as Sheamus hooked the other man's leg and went for the pin. One! Two! Three!

The bell sounded and the Celtic Warrior's music hit the arena. Sheamus rolled off of Tensai and laid in the middle of the ring, staring up at the lights as he sucked in a lungful of air. His back was killing him and his ribs stung but he couldn't have felt happier.

Eventually he was able to get to his feet, the ref handing him his championship. He raised it in one hand, beating his fist against his chest with the other in celebration.

Tired and aching, but feeling victorious, he eventually made his way backstage. He continued through the long corridor and a smile came to his lips when he heard the sounds of high heels tapping against the pavement. His smile grew into a grin as he spotted his girlfriend approaching.

Though she was smiling he could see the worry in her green eyes and he felt an uneasiness go through his gut. He kept the grin on his face, though, as he caught her up in a hug.

Kimber pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling back and searching his face.

"Are you all right?" she questioned.

"Couldn' be better, angel." he assured her with a wink.

Kimber looked like she didn't quite believe him but she chose to let the matter drop. Especially when he cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing against her skin, and she could see the heat beginning to rise in his clear, light blue eyes.

"Do you know what Ah like more than a good fight?" he asked, his voice taking on a husky temper.

"A good pint?" Kimber teased.

Sheamus threw back his head and laughed before pulling her closer and leaning down to murmur in her ear, "Celebratin'."

"And what did you have in mind?" Kimber could feel her stomach already starting to flutter.

"First, how about a nice meal." the Irishman surprised her with his suggestion.

"Hungry?" the reporter inquired.

"Starvin'." he answered and she knew he was talking about more than just food.

"Well go clean yourself up and I'll meet you in, say, fifteen minutes?" Kimber suggested, "I have just one more interview and then I'm all yours."

"Yer damn right you are." Sheamus pulled her in for another, more thorough, kiss.

Kimber raised up on tiptoe, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the embrace.

"Get a room, you two."

The pair quickly pulled apart and looked behind them. Kimber began to snicker as Sheamus sighed in annoyance.

His little sister, Siobhan, came bouncing up to them, red hair flying behind her and expensive camera around her neck. She was decked out in a black WWE shirt and pair of jeans.

"Shouldn' you be down at the ring takin' pictures?" the wrestler practically ordered his sibling, "Ah mean, that is why Ah helped get you on wit' the company, right?"

"You know, you were never this bossy when we were kids." Siobhan scoffed, "Besides Ah'm takin' a break, if that's all right wit' you, big brother."

"And so you thought you'd come bother me." Sheamus grinned and threw an arm around her, pulling her close to his sweaty body

"Get off me!" Siobhan tried like mad to disentangle herself from him.

"Such a lovin' family, aren' we, Kember?" Sheamus grinned over his squirming sister's head.

"Sheamus, would you please stop torturing your sister." Kimber fought not to smile, "Unless you don't want to go out to dinner with me-"

"Ah'm goin'." the Irishman instantly released Siobhan, his hands raised in mock surrender.

"Well isn't this a sweet family picture."

"Not the _arsehole_." Siobhan closed her eyes and groaned.

Sheamus' eyes began to narrow as Wade Barrett approached. The blue depths grew colder as he realized all of the Englishman's attention was focused on his baby sister.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Siobhan." Barrett smirked down at the young woman.

"The feelin's not mutual, Barrett." the Irishwoman opened her eyes and sneered up at him.

"What do you want?" Sheamus muttered, crossing his massive arms over his chest.

Wade smirked at the Irishman, "What do you think? I want what's rightfully mine. A shot at your World Heavyweight title."

"Ah'm right here, fella." Sheamus waved him over, "Come on and try. Ah'll face you anytime."

"I'll hold you to that." the Englishman promised, "It's about time the WWE had a titleholder with some class. A gentleman, as it were. Certainly not some ginger tosser like yourself."

"'Gentleman' my uncle Mick's mule." Siobhan couldn't help but mutter.

The Irishman glared at the Englishman and Kimber could see the anger bubbling under the surface. She looked back and forth between the two men, worried that a brawl was going to break out at any moment.

Suddenly Sheamus began to grin coldly, "Well like Ah said, fella, Ah'm right here."

Wade snickered and turned, starting to walk away. His eyes landed on Siobhan, who was also glowering at him. He smirked at her, his eyes raking over her body.

"I'll be seeing you, sweetheart." he chuckled before walking away.

Kimber looked from brother to sister, unsure of who looked angrier.

"Ah need to get back to ringside." Siobhan muttered before stalking off.

She went a few paces before turning back around and stating, "Kick his _arse_."

And with that she was gone.

"Hey." Kimber turned back to Sheamus, reaching out to touch his arm, "Are you all right?"

Sheamus blinked, focusing his attention on his girlfriend, and he nodded, "Yeah, just fine."

He even began to grin, "The day Ah let Wade Barrett get to me is the day Ah hang up my tights."

Kimber beamed up at him, her grin growing as he pulled her tightly to his side and gave her a squeeze.

"Let's get out of here." the wrestler stated, "You need to do yer interview and Ah need a shower."

He looked down at her and wiggled his eyebrows, "Unless you care to join me."

"Later." Kimber promised, giggling.

As they walked away they took no notice of the figure standing a few feet away, hidden in the shadows and watching them intently. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber leaned forward in her chair, hands clasped and tucked under her chin. She looked at her boyfriend lovingly, watching as he finished up his second baked potato.

Sheamus caught her look and he glanced down at his plate, chuckling self-consciously, "Fightin' makes me hungry."

"It's all right." the reporter reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze, "Did you get enough to eat?"

"Ugh, Ah'm stuffed." he assured her, reaching out to pat his stomach with his other hand, "Ah think Ah'm goin' to have to hit the gym a little earlier tomorrow."

He nodded towards her own plate, her meal of spaghetti only half finished, "Not good?"

"No, it was fine." Kimber waved her plate away with her hand, "I just wasn't as hungry as I thought, I guess."

"You sure?" Sheamus questioned.

If there was one thing he loved about his girlfriend it was her ferocious appetite for everything. Life, food and him. The fact that this was the first time she hadn't finished her plate in the many months that he had known her was a little unsettling.

"Yep." she gave him a firm nod.

The Irishman glanced down at their clasped hands, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her skin, "Ah think Ah might have a little somethin' to do wit' that."

She shrugged and he began to chuckle, "Kember, don' worry about Barrett, yeah? Ah could beat him in my sleep."

He gave her a wink, adding, "In fact Ah think Ah have once or twice before."

Kimber slowly removed her hand from his and shook her head, "I think you might be taking Wade too lightly."

"Ah'm not." the redheaded man tried to assure her, "Look, Ah know what Wade can do. First hand, remember?"

He leaned in closer, "But Ah also know what Ah can do. Trust me, if Barrett wants a fight Ah'll give him the fight of his life."

Kimber decided to let the matter drop, nodding towards his empty plate, "So do you feel like desert?"

The Irishman groaned, causing the reporter to smile.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Hotel?"

"Bed." he clarified, voice low. He gave her a heated glance that let her know that sleeping was the very last thing on his mind.

"Mmm, yes please." Kimber practically purred.

She paused, noticing something over his shoulder. Sheamus watched as her mouth turned down in a frown, her eyes filling with confusion.

The reporter watched on as her cameraman, Joel, made his way into the restaurant, camera loaded on his shoulder. He didn't look happy.

She didn't have long to find out why as she spied Wade Barrett following. He was looking right at them, his thin lips quirked up into a smirk.

Sheamus followed her gaze and instantly came to his feet, body tensing. He couldn't believe that Barrett would track him down there. The fella either had a lot of guts or very little brains.

"Are you kiddin' me?" he grinned coldly at the Englishman.

"Wade, why are you here?" Kimber sighed, her patience wearing thin.

"Can't a man go out for a nice meal?" Barrett questioned with a grin as he took a seat at the table opposite them.

"And you just happened to find yerself at this restaurant at this time of night?" Sheamus clearly didn't buy his excuse, "And wit' a camera crew? Thinkin' of givin' up wrestlin' to become a food critic?"

Wade simply shrugged, reaching for his menu. He leaned back in his chair, lips pursed as he pondered it.

Kimber reached over and clasped Sheamus' hand, giving it a squeeze, "I'm ready to leave when you are."

Sheamus glanced down at her, feeling a little conflicted. While he knew Wade was just trying to wind him up, and that it would be best if he just walked away, he was never one to back down from any man. Especially not the man sitting across from him.

But all he had to do was see the pleading look in his girlfriend's eyes and he knew now wasn't the time or place. He's deal with Barrett in the ring.

"Yeah." the Celtic Warrior nodded, tapping his knuckle on the tabletop, "Yeah, let's go, lass."

Kimber rose to her feet and Sheamus helped her on with her jacket as Barrett began to chuckle. The Irishman paused, his jaw tensing. Kimber looked over her shoulder at him in trepidation.

"Please don't let him get to you." she murmured, "Please, Sheamus. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Don't fall for the bait."

He said nothing, instead taking her hand and starting to lead the way out of the restaurant.

"That's right, Sheamus." Wade called after him with a laugh, "Hide behind your girlfriend's skirt. I'm sure it's much safer back there."

Sheamus came to a dead stop, everything in him going still. The anger that had been bubbling under the surface started to boil.

Kimber watched on helplessly as he released her hand and made his way back to Wade's table. To his credit the British man regarded him openly, that trademark smirk back on his lips.

"Ah'm not hidin', fella." the Irishman muttered darkly, "Ah told you before, if you want a fight you got one. Ah'm right here."

Wade remained silent, though he continued to smirk, as he raised his glass of water to his lips. He took a healthy drink before slowly lowering the glass and staring at it thoughtfully.

Suddenly he hurtled it Sheamus, dashing it full in his face. The Irishman quickly raked at his eyes to clear his vision and Wade used that opportunity to strike.

The former bare-knuckle boxer sent a devastating blow to the Celtic Warrior's cheek, knocking him back a few steps. Before Sheamus could retaliate Wade coupled it with a devastating hook to his ribs.

The redheaded man could feel both his cheek and stomach burning but he soldiered on. He landed a blow of his own to Barrett's nose. Then with a bellow he tackled the taller man around the waist and sent them both crashing into Wade's table. Both it and them hit the ground with a thud as patrons all around them gasped or screamed.

"Sheamus!" Kimber cried out in alarm.

The Irishman groaned as he rolled onto his side, teeth grit in pain. Wade managed to get to his feet first and he sent a brutal kick to Sheamus' ribs before turning and staggering out of the restaurant.

Sheamus cried out, arm going around his middle. He took a few deep breaths before managing to get to his knees. When he looked up he discovered Kimber kneeling beside him, looking him over in panic.

"Are you all right?" the reporter asked as she soothed her hands over his shoulders and chest.

"Just fine." the wrestler grumbled, struggling to get to his feet.

His heel slipped on some water and he ended up back on his behind. He grit his teeth and it was all he could do to keep from kicking the nearby table in anger.

Kimber carefully stood up, hands on her hips as she looked down at him. He really did look a sight. Bruised and soaking wet, sitting amongst the silverware and rolls.

"So does this mean you're going to hang up your tights?" she quipped dryly.

Sheamus just looked up at her and exhaled.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus led the way into the hotel room. He yanked at his tie, angrily throwing it over his head and tossing it onto a nearby chair. He continued on until he made his way to the window. As he crossed his arms over his massive chest he glared out over the night sky.

Kimber leaned back against the door, studying him for a few moments. She could see his body was tense, even through his dress clothes.

Inhaling, she made her way over to his side and took hold of his arm.

"Come here." she murmured as she tried to turn him around, reaching out to stroke the skin around his bruised cheek.

"Kember." Sheamus turned away, his hand running through his hair, "Ah'm all right."

He walked over to the edge of the bed and took a seat with a sigh. He scrubbed his hand over his face and winced, feeling the bruise. He looked up to find her approaching and he offered her a tired smile. She knelt down before him, doing a check for injuries.

"Ah told you," he laughed as he took hold of her hands and stopped her examination, "Ah'm fine."

"Well your cheek says otherwise." Kimber mused.

"So what are you goin' to do about it?" the wrestler sighed, beginning to feel annoyed. He fought people for a living. Nightly. He could handle a pop from that English _eejit_.

"This." Kimber leaned up, gently pressing her lips to the skin near his bruise.

She pulled back and saw the realization come to the Irishman's eyes. He slowly began to grin.

"Ya know," he pretended to ponder as he showed her his fist, "Ah think Ah might have hurt me hand on Barrett's big nose."

"Well let me just take a look at that." Kimber gave him a sultry look before lifting his hand up for inspection.

A slight frown came to her lips as she noted the reddened knuckles. She closed her eyes and leaned over, kissing each one in turn. When she got to his pinky knuckle she finished the kiss with a light brush of her tongue.

Sheamus hissed at the sensation that shot through his hand and right to his groin. When he locked eyes with her once more his were heated and getting hotter by the second.

"Anywhere else?" Kimber's voice was suddenly very throaty.

Oh yeah, he could thinking of many more places that needed her tender loving care.

He pointed to his jaw, "Right there."

His hands went to her waist and held her against him as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his jaw.

Her tongue trailed along his skin before she moved to his ear and breathed, "Any more hurts?"

"Yeah, my cock." he chuckled and Kimber giggled in response, "Think you can do somethin' about that, angel?"

"We aim to please." Kimber pulled back, her eyes sparkling.

She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Her eyes never leaving his, she reached down his pants and cupped him. His eyes slammed shut and he issued a litany of colorful curses that could have been a prayer for all she knew.

She stroked him, enjoying the feeling of his warm, steely length in her small hand.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked as she continued to stroke him.

"Ah would be better if we were naked and Ah was buried inside you." he stated roughly.

Kimber's stomach fluttered and she leaned forward for another kiss. It soon deepened as Sheamus' arms tightened around her. The world went spinning as he picked her up and laid her on the bed, him above.

His hands roamed continually over her. In her hair, over her face, down her neck, over her breasts, across her hip, down her thigh to place it on his hip. He pressed against her, letting her feel just how much he wanted her.  
"Do you know what you do to me?" he breathed against her throat before his lips and tongue tasted her skin.

"I have an idea." Kimber sighed and felt him chuckle.

She pressed a kiss against his temple, her fingers stroking through his hair. How she loved this big, strong, amazing man. Sometimes it scared her, the validity of her love for him. Did he have any idea just how much she cared?

He blazed a trail down her neck and he used his chin and lips to part the material of her blouse. He could see her breast spilling over the lacy cups of her bra and he felt his groin swell even more. The Irishman leaned down, licking at her flesh. As he did so, he undid the front clasp of her bra and slid both it and her blouse over her shoulders.

With both now gone he had free reign. Not wasting a moment, he leaned down and captured one taunt peak. He suckled on it hungrily while his other hand kneaded her other breast.

Kimber's whimpers turned to moans as he enveloped her other breast. He lapped at it before placing nibbling kisses against her silky flesh.

As he continued to do that his hand reached between them, slipping under her skirt and rubbing her clit through her panties.

"Sheamus." the reporter's voice hitched and her breathing grew labored. She could feel the pressure beginning to build at her center.

"Come for me, Kember." he commanded.

He continued to stroke her, watching with satisfaction when she finally came apart. Shudders raked her body as she felt herself falling back to earth. When she opened her eyes she could see him looking down at her, his eyes burning with passion and lust.

She leaned up and kissed him, putting all her love for him in her kiss.

He removed her skirt and underwear, smirking at having soaked her panties and earning a giggle from Kimber. When he removed his shirt, pants and underwear she no longer felt like laughing.

Her eyes washed over his pale, toned body and it was all she could do to keep from licking her lips. He was so beautiful, his body like carved marble. No matter how many times she saw him naked she was still struck by how absolutely perfect he was.

Sheamus could see the hunger, the approval, written on her face and he felt his ego, along with a particular part of his anatomy, swell.

He slipped on a condom and returned to her. Taking hold of her hips he swiftly entered her, groaning. She felt so good, so warm. She was so tight; she felt like a glove wrapped around him.

He stilled for a moment, eyes closed and lips pressed to her forehead, as he just enjoyed being inside of her.

Kimber stroked his broad shoulders, savoring the feeling of him inside her. Making love with him was always amazing. He always made her feel so cherished, so safe.

Sheamus couldn't remain still any longer and he began to surge in and out of her. Soon Kimber's legs came around his waist and she clung to him, moving with him as they began to climb up the precipice.

The reporter moaned as she felt him stroke her inner walls. He was hitting all the right spots and she knew it wouldn't take much more before she fell over the edge again.

The Celtic Warrior was close. So close. His hand found her, stroking her surely. That was all it took before Kimber erupted with a low moan. As her inner walls milked him he joined her, groaning out his release.

He practically collapsed on her, panting. He could feel her trembling beneath him and he turned his head, pressing kisses against her temple.

"_Is tú mo ghrá._" he rasped between kisses.

"I love you." Kimber murmured, kissing his jaw.

He eventually pulled out of her, rolling to her side. After removing the condom and tossing it into the trashcan he reached for her, pressing her firmly to his side. He felt her arms come around him and a tired smile found it's way to his lips.

Feeling much happier now than he had earlier, he drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I'm not back. Not officially. The truth is, I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming, hehe.**

** It was actually seeing Sheamus back in the WWE that inspired me to post this chapter. :)**** It is SO GOOD to see he's returned and he looks even better than ever.**


	2. 2: Pushed Too Far

Kimber stood at the gorilla with Josh Mathews, waiting for their names to be announced. They were getting ready to go out and do commentary for _Saturday Morning Slam_, WWE's more youth oriented program that aired on the CW network on Saturday mornings.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe she was getting to do commentary. Especially after she had jumped on the mic to cover for Josh, who had gotten injured during an episode of _SmackDown_, without any of the higher-ups consent. A move that had gotten her fired by Vince McMahon, himself.

If it weren't for Sheamus' determination, along with the support of Vince's daughter, Stephanie, and her husband, Triple H, she was sure she wouldn't have been allowed back at a WWE show again in her lifetime.

But here she was, not only rehired but getting to do commentary, her dream job. She had a sneaking suspicion that Stephanie had something to do with it and she honestly couldn't thank the woman enough.

"So I need you to put in a good word for me." Josh spoke up suddenly.

"With Cass?" Kimber was confused, "I thought things were great between you two."

"They are." Josh paused, thoughtful, "I think. . .I mean I guess. I just. . ."

He sighed, scratching his head.

"Just what?" Kimber placed her hand on his arm, "What's going on?"

"I want her to come see me on the road sometime." the commentator looked at her earnestly, "Sometime soon. As soon as possible. I just. . .I really like her and I want to spend more time with her."

The reporter began to grin. Cass was her best friend back home. She, along with Siobhan and Sheamus' grandmother, had attended _The Royal Rumble _with Kimber last month. While there Cass had met Josh and sparks had flown. The young woman was completely taken with him and it was good to see that he obviously felt the same.

"Have you asked her to come see you?" Kimber questioned.

"No. I. . ." Josh shrugged and sighed, "You don't think it's too soon? I mean, we've only known each other a month."

"So." Kimber laughed good-naturedly, rubbing his arm, "You're talking to the woman who moved across the country to go live with her boyfriend, whom she's only been dating for about four months. Do you really want to talk to me about 'too soon'?"

"Yeah but that's different." Josh replied, "You and Sheamus aren't like normal couples, you know."

Kimber couldn't disagree with that. Their relationship had been kind of a whirlwind and yet it was like they had known each other and been together for longer than that.

"Josh, you're crazy about her." she went on, "And she is crazy about you. If you ask her I promise you she'll say yes."

"So it's not too soon?" he still didn't look convinced.

"What does your heart tell you?" she asked and he paused, growing thoughtful.

He slowly began to smile, nodding, "I'll call her."

"Great!" Kimber grinned.

_ "I'm not your average type of girl,_

_ I'm gonna show the world,_

_ the strength in me that sometimes they can't see._

_ I'm about to switch my style,_

_ And soon things may get wild,_

_ But I will prove that I can conquer anything._

_ So from my head to toe,_

_ I'm taking full control._

_ I'll make it on my own this time!_

_ Better watch me shine!"_

She began to beam as her theme started to play and she heard the fans cheer. She gave Josh a hug before slipping behind the curtain and walking out onto the stage. Some of the fans began to chant her name and she waved as she made her way down the ramp and towards the commentator's booth.

As she took her seat and got set up Josh's music hit and he made his way out. He got cheers, which he answered with a big smile and wave, before joining her.

The show kicked off with a match between Jack Swagger and Santino Marella. Josh and Kimber really got into the spirit of it and they couldn't help but cheer when Santino hit Jack with the Cobra and got the win.

They took a commercial break, the pair leaning back in their seats to talk while they waited.

"So I texted Cass about coming out to see me." Josh told her.

"And?" Kimber was dying to know what her best friend had said.

"She said yes!" Josh replied happily, "She'll be able to get some time away in about a month. Not as soon as I'd like but I'll take it."

"And I bet she was excited, right?"

"She was thrilled." Josh affirmed.

"Told you." Kimber couldn't have been happier for her best friends.

They came back from commercial and Sheamus' music began to play. Kimber couldn't keep the smile off her lips as her boyfriend made his way down the ramp and into the ring. He went to the hard camera side and beat his chest, bellowing. He did the same for the fans behind him.

When he got to the side with the commentary booth his eyes landed on Kimber and he grinned, pointing at her. She couldn't help but smile up at him, giving him a thumbs up. He returned it with a wink and turned back to face the entrance ramp.

It wasn't long before Michael McGillicutty's music hit, the third generation superstar making his way out onto the ramp.

He bounced up and down on his feet, yelling out, "You want me, Sheamus? Yeah! Here I am! You want a piece of me? Woooooo!"

Sheamus looked at the man as he made his way towards the ring and couldn't help but chuckle. The guy was ridiculous.

The other man eventually climbed into the ring and the ref called for the bell. As it sounded the two men began to circle one another, each looking for an opening.

They soon locked up, Sheamus instantly getting the other man into a headlock. Michael pushed him towards the ropes before sending him racing towards the other side. Sheamus bounced off of that set of ropes and came back to the smaller man, hitting him with his shoulder and knocking him to the canvas.

"Kimber, what do you think of Michael's chances against Sheamus tonight?" Josh asked the reporter, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Kimber fought not to smile as she answered diplomatically, "Well, Josh, Sheamus is a tough competitor. He has the heart and soul of a warrior, along with a 'never say die' attitude. What do you think your chances would be against him?"

"Not good." Josh admitted.

Michael climbed to his feet and the pair once again circled one another, a hint of a smile tugging at Sheamus' lips.

They again locked up, Sheamus putting him back into a headlock. Michael sent him flying once more and again, as he came off the ropes, the Celtic Warrior drove him to the mat with his shoulder.

Sheamus kept going and Michael rolled onto his stomach. The Irishman jumped over him, going to the other side of the ring. As he did that McGillicutty jumped up and turned, grabbing him under the arm. He tried to go for a toss but the redheaded man reversed it, sending the former Nexus member to the canvas.

Michael jumped back up, ready to go after him again. But when Sheamus raised his fist the other man thought better of it and quickly jumped out of the ring to take a break.

Sheamus stared down at him, arms out at his sides as though to say, "What was that?" He started pacing back and forth, ready to get back in and mix it up.

Finally McGillicutty came back into the ring and they circled once more. Michael slipped under Sheamus' grasp, coming around and locking his arms around his waist from behind. He then turned it into a headlock of his own.

The Celtic Warrior was able to push him away, Michael going into the ropes. Sheamus watched him for a second before turning and taking the ropes in the opposite direction.

Kimber watched with a confused smile as they ran them a couple of times before Sheamus jumped out of the ring and wandered over to the announce booth.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a grin as he came around the side of the table and took a seat beside her in one of the empty chairs.

Sheamus grinned as he sat down, scooting his chair closer to her. He propped an elbow onto the desk and put his chin in his hands, focusing all of his attention onto her.

"So where do you want to go to dinner after the show, angel?" he asked casually, as though he weren't involved in a match right now.

Josh looked into the ring, watching as Michael, who was oblivious to the fact that his opponent was no longer there, continued to run the ropes.

He looked back at Sheamus and pointed to the ring, "Um, Sheamus, you know you have a match going on, right?"

Sheamus waved towards the ring, "Eh, Ah thought Michael could use a bit more ring time."

He had this match in the bag, he knew, so he figured he could at least have a little fun out there.

"Conditioning." Kimber nodded, getting into the act.

"Right! Conditioning!" Sheamus agreed, still grinning, "Maybe it'll help wit' his cardio."

He grabbed Kimber's bottle of water, uncapping it before taking a deep swig.

"Help yourself." Kimber was laughing openly now.

Sheamus stood up, raising the bottle to the crowd. They cheered and laughed in response to the Irishman's antics. He took a few more drinks, watching as Michael began to lose steam. Soon the other man was practically hanging off the ropes, panting.

"This okay, Kember?" he asked his girlfriend, raising her bottle of water and pointing towards the ring.

"Go ahead and take it." Kimber giggled.

He gave her wink before turning and rolling back into the ring with the bottle. He walked over to McGillicutty, patting him on the back.

"You okay, fella?" he asked, handing him the bottle of water, "You all right?"

Michael took it gratefully, taking several swallows as he tried to get his breathing under control.

He handed the bottle back to the Irishman, who recapped it.

"You'll be all right." Sheamus told him good-naturedly.

McGillicutty straightened, looking over him. Suddenly realization hit him and he started yelling, "What are you doing? This is supposed to be serious! I'm a serious wrestler! This is a joke!"

"What?" Sheamus motioned with the bottle, "You just ran the ropes. Ah thought you could use a drink."

Michael waved him away, turning and rolling out of the ring. He went around one side and suddenly dropped out of sight. Sheamus looked at him, an idea suddenly coming to him.

He climbed out of the ring and turned, racing around to the other side. As he passed by the booth he gave Kimber a wink.

"What's happening here?" Josh asked to nobody in particular.

"I have no idea, but I'm thoroughly enjoying it." Kimber answered, watching as her boyfriend went around the other side of the ring.

Sheamus saw that Michael wasn't coming from the other way so he turned and made another made dash around to the opposite side of the ring. As he came around the corner he noticed McGillicutty was down on all fours, laying in wait for him.

The Irishman began to move from one foot to the other, psyching himself up. As soon as Michael rose to his feet Sheamus clapped his hands and took off, kicking him square in the behind.

"Agh!" McGillicutty howled, grabbing at the offended area.

Sheamus grabbed him and rolled him back into the ring. He gave the crowd a shrug before climbing up onto the apron and starting to get back into the ring.

He underestimated the other man, though, because as soon as Michael spied him he dropped kicked him, sending Sheamus crashing to the apron.

Kimber fought hard to keep her emotions at bay as she commentated, "Sheamus let his guard down much too soon and unfortunately paid for it."

She bit her lip, silently willing her boyfriend to be all right. He was a much better wrestler than Michael McGillicutty. He could beat this guy, she knew it.

Michael did a baseball slide, knocking Sheamus off of the apron and onto the floor below.  
Sheamus hit the ground with a grunt before rolling over to the barricade. Michael came out after him, taking hold of him and rolling him back into the ring.

The Celtic Warrior was still trying to get his bearings as he rose to his feet. Michael used that opportunity to Suplex him to the mat and go for the pin.

The red counted to one and thankfully Sheamus kicked out. He sat up and McGillicutty was behind him, arms locked around his stomach and squeezing the air from his lungs.

Sheamus gripped at the other man's hands, struggling to break the hold. He managed to get his feet, looking behind him. His eyes locked in on McGillicutty's foot and he stomped it.

As Michael cried out Sheamus gave him a hip toss, breaking the hold. He came to his feet and turned, following after him. As Michael took two steps Sheamus kicked his foot out from under him.

The third generation Superstar hit the mat with a thud but somehow managed to make it back to his feet. He tried to move, to put some distance between himself and the Celtic Warrior. He went another few steps and Sheamus kicked his feet out from under him again.

Michael staggered to his feet and found himself wobbling over to the Irishman. Sheamus instantly got him up on his shoulders and suddenly started to do an airplane spin.

Kimber's eyes widened as she watched her boyfriend turn around and around.

"All kinds of dizzy is Michael McGillicutty at this point." Josh stated.

"I don't think he's the only one, Josh." Kimber added, watching as Sheamus finally released him and staggered over to the nearby corner.

He leaned back against the ring post, trying to focus his vision. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have spun the fella around quite so much.

The ref walked over to him, asking if he was all right. Sheamus didn't get the chance to answer as a dizzy and confused McGillicutty suddenly came up behind the ref and grabbed him, going for a roll-up.

Sheamus held back his laughter, but the crowd didn't, as the Irishman slid to the ground and began to pound the mat as he counted to three.

"Am I watching a wrestling match or the Harlem Globetrotters?" Kimber laughingly asked Josh.

"Darned if I know," Josh chuckled, "But I think Michael just got a win over the official."

Michael jumped to his feet in victory, even going so far as to raise his arms out at his sides and bellow triumphantly. Sheamus didn't mind the dig and even raised his hand to help him celebrate.

"What are you doing?" the referee yelled to both of them, "Look! Look! _I'm _the ref!"

McGillicutty must have heard him because he looked over at Sheamus. The Celtic Warrior wasted no time and quickly grabbed him, setting him up for White Noise.

He looked over at the commentator's booth, giving Kimber a look. She shook her head and rolled her eyes with a grin. He then turned his attention to the crowd, face joyful and blue eyes wide. Seconds later he sent his opponent to the canvas and quickly went for the cover.

He got the win and went to his feet to celebrate. Grinning, he beat his chest and raised his arms out at his sides.

He continued to celebrate with the crowd for a few more minutes before giving his girlfriend one last wink and leaving the ring. Kimber and Josh stood up and began to collect their things as the crew got to work setting up the ring for _SmackDown, _which was getting set to be taped next.

"Well that was interesting." Josh joked as the pair made their way up the ramp and towards the back.

"To say the least." Kimber shook her head, still trying to get over Sheamus' antics.

Once they hit the backstage area she bid Josh goodbye and continued on, wanting to find Joel and set up her next interview.

"Hey, Kimber!" Zack Ryder called out as he made his way over to her, "Have you checked out the video of Sheamus and Wade on the WWE's YouTube channel? It's _siiiiick_!"

Kimber paled as the wrestler lifted his phone for her to see. Sure enough there was a video of Sheamus and Wade's brawl on the WWEFanNation channel. It already had a hundred thousand hits.

"Great." the reporter sighed.

Sheamus came wandering up a few seconds later, still laughing over his match.

"Zack." he shook the other man's hand, nodding towards his phone, "This yer new episode of _Long Island Iced Z?_"

"Even better." Zack showed him the video.

Kimber watched as Sheamus' grin faded away. His eyes began to constrict as he watched the video. Zack started to frown; that was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Well. . .uh. . ." he stammered as the video ended and the Irishman looked up coldly, "I've got to go. See you, Sheamus. Kimber."

He turned and practically dashed down the hallway.

The Irishman was glaring down at the ground, his face and body tense. Kimber nervously locked and unlocked her fingers as she watched him.

"You all right?" she asked gently.

He closed his eyes and she wondered if he were counting to ten. Or maybe fifty, considering how angry he looked.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." he said at last, voice low.

Kimber didn't buy it. Especially when he kept his focus on the ground and didn't meet her gaze. He only did that when he was very angry and fighting to control his temper.

"So I'm waiting for Sheamus to stop hiding behind his girlfriend's skirt and come out and face me. Come on, where are you, Sheamus?"

Sheamus' head shot up, narrowed eyes going to a nearby monitor. There, out in the middle of the ring, was a smirking Wade Barrett. Just the sight of him caused a tremor of rage to shoot through his body.

"It's no surprise he's not out here." Barrett went on, grinning, "The Irish are known for being cowards."

"That's it!" the Irishman snarled before turning and charging back towards the gorilla.

Kimber closed her eyes and sighed. She only opened them again when she heard the fans cheering. As she looked towards the monitor she noticed her boyfriend out on the stage being held back by security.

Suddenly Booker T came onto the stage, looking back and forth between the two wrestlers.

"Sheamus, I know you're angry but you've got to stop!" the _SmackDown _GM ordered, "Sheamus, stop! If you don't stop right now I'll have to be forced to give you the night off."

The Irishman shoved the security back but didn't charge the ring. He instead began to pace back and forth across the stage, hands clenching and unclenching. He was fighting doubly hard to hold his temper in check but it was hard. He was hanging on by mere threads.

"Now, if you want to say something to Barrett, have your say." Booker told him, "But I don't want to see you two coming to blows. Now say what you want to say."

He held the microphone out to the pacing Irishman. Sheamus finally came to a stop and looked at both him and it with a snarl on his lips. He turned his head and closed his eyes, trying to reign his temper in.

At last he managed to get control, seizing the mic from Booker. He looked up at Wade and glowered.

"Ah may be a lot of things, fella, but one this Ah'm not is a coward." he began, earning cheers from the fans before going on, "Ah've already told you before that Ah have no problems givin' you a shot at the title. Ah would have thought wit' those big ears of yers that you would have heard me."

Barrett began to sneer, mouthing something that Sheamus couldn't hear but was sure was unfavorable.

"Anytime, anywhere?" the Englishman asked, slowly beginning to smile. It was clear he was up to something.

Sheamus could see the wheels in his mind turning and he instantly found himself on edge. What did Barrett have up his sleeve?

"Yeah." he nodded, "Ah'll fight you anytime, anyplace."

"I'll hold you to that." Wade promised, laughing almost triumphantly.

The Irishman handed the mic back to Booker. Never taking his eyes off of Barrett he made his way backstage.

.

.

.

.

.

The week went by quickly and it soon came time for another _Raw_. While Sheamus was down in the ring, in a match with The Miz, Kimber was busy interviewing John Cena for the WWE App.

She finished up shortly thereafter and made her way over to a nearby monitor, wanting to see how her boyfriend was fairing. She began to grin as she watched Sheamus land a devastating Brogue Kick on the self-proclaimed 'Awesome One' and go for the pin. He got the three count and jumped to his feet, leaning against the ropes and throwing his arms out in celebration. The arena erupted into cheers at the sight.

He eventually left the ring and made his way backstage, a big grin on his face. He always had fun beating up Miz.

He was just rounding a corner, intent of finding his girlfriend and getting a celebratory kiss, when he felt himself knocked off his feet. He and his attacker fell over an equipment case and hit the concrete ground, knocking the wind out of him. A second later the brawl was on.

Instinctually he started swinging. It took about three punched before he realized it was Wade he was fighting with. That realization fueled his rage and made his punches hit harder.

Siobhan, who had just come from a photo shoot with Kofi Kingston and was making her way to ringside, noticed the fight. She let out a yell of surprise and raced towards her brother and the Englishman.

Sheamus and Wade climbed to their feet, glowering at one another and ready to charge like two bulls. Suddenly Siobhan was between them, shoving at Wade's chest.

"Get out of the way, Siobhan!" Sheamus growled to his little sister.

"Enough!" the younger O'Shaunessy snapped at them both, "Stop it, both of ya! Yer actin' like a couple of _eejits_!"

The Celtic Warrior looked at her and demanded, "Weren' you the one who told me to 'kick his _arse_'?"

Wade wheeled on Siobhan in surprise. His eyes slowly narrowed and he backed away from her. Siobhan's face began to redden and for once she appeared to be at a loss for words.

Barrett's trademark sneer fell back into place as he continued to back away, "I'll be seeing both of you later. You better enjoy that title while you can, Sheamus, because you won't have it much longer."

Sheamus glared at the retreating man, watching as he went around the corner. Only when he was gone from sight did he turn his ire on his sister.

"What the hell were you thinkin' gettin' involved?!" he growled at Siobhan, "You could have been hurt!"

"Wade wouldn' have hurt me." his sister scoffed, "He wouldn' dare."

Sheamus was too angry to speak. He simply waved his hand at her and turned, starting to storm back towards his locker room. He needed to punch a locker. Or the wall. Or the next _gobshite _he saw.

"Sheamus!"

He came to a stop and cast his eyes heavenward, sighing. He could hear the sounds of high heels clicking and he knew Kimber was there.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hurrying to his side.

"Ah'm fine!" he ended up snapping, "Why do you always have to ask me that?!"

The reporter drew to a stop, looking up at him in surprise. While this wasn't the first time he had ever yelled at her-they had argued before-this was the first time she had ever seen his complete ire directed at her.

"Oh, I don't know." Kimber muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, "I guess because I'm your girlfriend and I love you.

"But don't worry, I won't make that mistake again." she turned on her heels and started to stalk off, "Sorry for bothering you, _Mr. O'Shaunessy_."

Sheamus issued a curse and hurried after her, grabbing her arm and halting her retreat. She turned back around to face him and he wanted to kick himself for the hurt he saw in her eyes. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"Ah'm sorry." he apologized, lips against the top of her head, "Ah'm sorry for takin' my anger at Barrett out on you. You didn' deserve it and Ah promise Ah won' do it again."

He felt her stiff body begin to relax. When her arms came around his waist he sent a silent prayer of thanks.

"And I'm sorry for bothering you." he could hear her mumble against his chest, "I seem to be asking you if you're all right a lot lately. I can see why that might get on your nerves."

"You just care about me." he began to grin, giving the top of her head a kiss, "Ah can' fault you for that."

He leaned back, puffing out his chest and looking the very picture of arrogance, "Not that Ah can blame you. Ah am pretty loveable when Ah'm not actin' the maggot."

"Sometimes." Kimber conceded with a small smile.

They looked at one another and their smiles grew. He reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across her skin.

"So are we all right?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah." Kimber nodded, "We're okay."

"Good." he gave her a kiss to seal the deal.

He pulled back and she could still see the hint of anger in his eyes.

"You're going to go find Barrett, aren't you?" she accused.

"Ah want to." he admitted.

"I can't stop you." Kimber sighed, taking his hand in hers, "And I wouldn't even try, especially considering what he just did."

She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "And I would tell you to be careful but you don't want to hear that right now."

"Ah promise not to break me hand on his ugly face." Sheamus raised a hand in solemn promise.

"I guess that'll have to do." Kimber laughed, shaking her head.

Sheamus pressed a kiss to her forehead before making his way down the corridor. Kimber watched after him with a sigh before rolling her eyes. Sometimes he could be such a chil-

Unexpectedly her stomach lurched.

The reporter's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth as it did it again. Panicked, she turned and rushed into the nearest women's restroom. She dashed into the last stall and just made it to the toilet before she vomited.

Siobhan, who had been standing back and watching the interaction between Sheamus and Kimber, noticed the reporter's mad retreat and she hurried after her.

"Kember?" the redhead called out tentatively. She heard the sounds of vomiting and her nose crinkled.

She waited until she heard the sounds of flushing before making her way towards the stall.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she carefully opened the stall door.

She found the reporter leaning against the wall, beads of sweat lining her face and upper lip. She looked pale and drawn.

Kimber caught her eye and began to laugh with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

She straightened and made her way out of the stall and over to the sink. She turned on the cold water and wet a paper towel, dabbing at her forehead.

"I'm okay." she assured the Irishwoman, looking at her reflection in the mirror, "Really. I think it was just something I ate."

Her eyes suddenly widened and she turned, bolting back into the stall. Seconds later Siobhan could hear the sounds of retching.

AJ came bounding in during it and the Diva stopped, her eyes growing to the size of saucers.

"Who's in there?" she whispered to Siobhan.

"Kember." the camera woman clarified.

They heard the sounds of flushing and moments later Kimber remerged. She saw AJ and held up her hands.

"I'm fine." she stated.

AJ didn't look so sure. Neither did Siobhan.

"Ah think Ah should go get Sheamus." she took a few steps towards the door when Kimber called after her.

"Siobhan, really, don't." she tried to get her to stop, "I'm fine. We don't need to bother your brother with this. Especially not right now.

"I'll tell him later, after _SmackDown_." she finished.

"Sorry but Ah think he needs to know now." Siobhan wouldn't be deterred and she turned, leaving the restroom.

Kimber sighed, rolling her eyes, "God, she's just as stubborn as her brother."

"Maybe it's an Irish thing." AJ suggested lightly.

"No, I think it's an O'Shaunessy thing." Kimber giggled weakly.

"Come on, lets get you taken care of." AJ took her arm and led her over to the sink.

She handed her a wet towel and told her she was going to get her a bottle of water. Once she was gone Kimber slowly lowered the towel and looked at her reflection. She began to smile wryly. Well at least it hadn't happened while she had been on camera.

Siobhan found Sheamus stalking the corridors, on the lookout for Barrett no doubt.

"_Oi!_" she called out, hurrying to catch up with him.

"Don' try to stop me." he warned.

"Ah don' give a damn about Barrett." Siobhan finally caught him, grabbing his arm, "Kember needs you."

At the sound of his girlfriend's name the Irishman turned around, "What's goin' on?"

"She just got sick." Siobhan explained, "Twice."

She turned and led the way back towards the restroom. As they approached Kimber and AJ emerged, Kimber looking much better.

"I'm fine." she tried to reassure her boyfriend as he came forward, hand raised, "Really, it's nothing to worry about."

"What happen?" he asked tenderly, gently putting an arm around her and tucking her against his side.

"I think it was food poisoning." she stated, "I had shrimp for lunch. I guess it must have been bad or was turning or whatever."

Sheamus looked down at her, still concerned. Kimber simply laughed, trying to get him to see the levity of the situation.

"Really, I'm okay." she stated, pausing before replying weakly, "Okay, maybe after I brush my teeth. Then I'll be a hundred percent."

The Celtic Warrior studied her carefully. She did look all right. Maybe a little pale for his liking, but her eyes were bright and she was in good spirits. He eventually relented, letting her get on with her job while he went to get cleaned up.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus and Kimber woke up early the next morning and started getting dressed. That is, after the wrestler fretted over her and made sure she really was all right. Kimber had called him out, joking that now he was the one always asking. He had conceded and the pair had laughed over the situation.

While the Irishman was sitting in the nearby chair and tying his shoes he looked over at Kimber, who was packing up her bags.

The second season of her YouTube show, _One Week With. . ._,was starting up this week and she was going to leave him to spend the week with a Superstar or Diva.

Five days without her. Five days of waking up alone. To say Sheamus wasn't looking forward to it was an understatement.

But it was a part of her job and she loved it, so he kept his opinions to himself.

"So who are you spendin' the week wit'?" he asked as he finished tying his shoe and stood up.

Kimber finished packing her bags and glanced at him sideways, her fingers now fidgeting in front of her.

"I. . .um. . ." she hedged before plowing right through, "I'm spending the week with Wade Barrett."

Sheamus looked at her and began to chuckle. Yeah, right.

But when he saw she wasn't joining in, when she in fact looked downright nervous, he knew she wasn't kidding.

His smile disappeared as a sneer took it's place.

"The hell you are." he growled, his temper beginning to flare.

"Sheamus-"

"No!" the Irishman snarled, "Yer not spendin' the week wit' that bastard, Kember! Yer not doin' it!"

"I don't have a choice." Kimber went on when he scoffed, "I tried to talk the office out of it but they were adamant.

"Besides, I'm still on thin ice with Mr. McMahon." she went on, trying to get him to see reason, "The last thing I want to do is piss him off any further."

"Ah don' like it." the Celtic Warrior announced after a long silence.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it either." Kimber sighed, glancing down at her clasped hands.

The wrestler could see how conflicted she was and he sighed, regretting his tirade. It wasn't her fault, he knew.

He walked over to her and cupped her chin, lifting her face up. She glanced up at him hesitantly, unsure of what he was going to say. She slowly began to smile, though, when he simply tapped his lips and leaned down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a warm kiss, one he wasted no time in deepening.

When the kiss was over he kept her held tightly to him, his face buried in her neck.

"I'm sorry." she murmured, her head on his shoulder.

"Just be careful." he kissed her neck before pulling back to look into her green eyes, "And if Barrett gives you any trouble call me."

"I will." Kimber promised.

They gathered their things and headed down to the lobby to check out. While doing so Kimber noticed Barrett enter the lobby. She walked over to him, noting the sneer on his lips.

"Let's get one thing straight right now." the Englishman announced, leaning down until the pair were practically nose-to-nose, "I'm not looking forward to having to deal with you tagging along and getting in my way. So stay out of my sight until I call for you and we'll get along just fine."

Before Kimber could retort she felt a hand on her elbow, moving her back. Suddenly Sheamus was standing in her place, glaring at the Englishman. Wade rose to his full height, his sneer deepening.

"Threaten her one more time, Barrett." the Celtic Warrior growled, "Ah'm beggin' you to, fella."

"Save it for the ring, you two." Kimber placed a hand on Sheamus' arm, "Sheamus, he was just being his usual grumpy self. It's nothing I can't handle."

She turned to Wade and went on, "And as for you, I'm here to do my job. And right now it's a job I don't like anymore than you do. Just let me get my interviews and footage and I'll be more than happy to stay away from you for the rest of the time."

Wade regarded her sourly but remained silent. Kimber took that to mean that the situation had been diffused. She tugged on her boyfriend's arm and he eventually backed away from the former bare-knuckle brawler.

They walked over to the picture window, the Irishman scrubbing his hands over his face as he fought to control his temper. When he lowered his hands he frowned down at his girlfriend.

"He gives you any trouble and Ah'll tear his head off." the Irishman warned.

"I'll be all right." she tried to reassure him, taking his large hands in hers.

She offered a small smile, "I'll see you tonight at _SmackDown_."

"Ah want you to call me." he tugged her up on her tiptoes and gave her a hard kiss, "Every hour on the hour."

Kimber found herself giggling against his lips. At the sound of it the Irishman felt some of his anger subside and he gave her a small smile in return.

"I love you." the reporter murmured tenderly to him.

"Me, too." he nodded, giving her a hug.

He locked eyes with Barrett's over her head, silently warning the other man. Wade glowered at him but kept quiet.

The Celtic Warrior eventually released her, turning to collect his bags. When he looked back at her she could see just how much it was tearing him up, forced to watch her go off with the other man. His enemy, no less.

"Tonight." she promised, patting his arm.

"Tonight." he nodded.

Giving her one last look, he turned and made his way out of the hotel.

"If you're finished with the waterworks I have a schedule to keep." Wade snapped from behind her.

Kimber's eyes began to constrict as she seized her bags and made her way over to him.

"By all means, let's go." she gave him a cold smile.

Wade grabbed his bags and started to lead the way out. Kimber had to hurry to keep up with his long strides. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was purposely walking quickly.

They were almost to the door when they heard a female voice yell out, "Wait for me!"

The pair turned to see Siobhan rushing after them, her bag trailing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Wade asked with disdain. It was clear he was still smarting from her comment for Sheamus to kick his ass.

"Joel had a personal matter and had to go home." the redheaded woman clarified, "So Ah'll be yer camerawoman this week."

"I had no idea you knew how to operate a television camera." Kimber wasn't certain, but it actually sounded like Wade was a little impressed.

"Ah'm a woman of many talents." the Irishwoman deadpanned, mistaking his intent.

"Of that I have no doubt, sweetheart." Wade smirked down at her before turning and heading out of the hotel.

"Ah'm goin' to kill him." Siobhan muttered to Kimber.

"Well look at it this way," Kimber slipped an arm around the other woman's shoulders and grinned, "If you do you'll be saving Sheamus the trouble."

"Ooh, then Ah won' have to buy him a gift for Christmas this year!" Siobhan's eyes lit up at the thought.

Laughing, the two women made their way out of the hotel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Seriously, if you haven't seen Sheamus' match with Michael McGillicutty on **_**Saturday Morning Slam**_** you need to go on YouTube and watch it. It is absolutely hilarious!**

** Also, holy crap, what an OUTSTANDING tag match with him and Christian vs Cesaro and Swagger last night! When he was in the corner, waving Cesaro back in, I got **_**Rocky 3 **_**vibes. So intense! They NEED to start a program with those two ASAP.**

** I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming. Sorry! Just be on the lookout. :)**


	3. 3: Getting to Know You

Sheamus did media, promoting _SmackDown _that night, but his heart just wasn't in it. Kimber had managed to call him a couple of times, assuring him that she was all right. He could hear Barrett barking orders in the background and it was all he could do not to go find them and kick the _gobshite_'s_ arse._

He finished up with his television interview, politely declining the female newscaster's invitation for dinner that evening, and headed out to the car.

Martin, the WWE's PR rep, climbed behind the wheel and started it up, the pair soon making their way down the street and towards the arena.

"So have you heard from Kimber?" the rep questioned, Sheamus nodding.

"A while ago." he clarified, "She seemed like she was all right."

"You think she wasn't?"

"Wit' Barrett, who knows." the Irishman sighed, looking out the window, "Nah, she seemed okay, fella. Ah think Ah'm just worryin' too much."

"Not hard to do considering the bad blood between you guys." Martin spoke up.

They fell into silence and eventually reached the arena. Sheamus entered, getting ready for his match that night.

It was soon showtime and the Irishman found himself in a match with Titus O'Neil.

While he was doing that, Kimber was with Siobhan and Wade backstage. The reporter watched the Englishman shadow box for a few moments before turning her attention to Siobhan.

The redhead was filming him but what surprised Kimber was that all of her focus was on him. She was watching him intently, as though mesmerized by the movements of his body.

Wade stopped, moving his head from side-to-side. His gaze focused on Siobhan and he grinned, "Don't forget to get my good side."

"Ah didn' know you had one." the Irishwoman quipped, earning a scowl from Barrett.

He chose not to retort, instead making his way over to a monitor and watching the action down at ringside. Kimber was thankful for that; the reporter much rather preferred to check on her boyfriend than deal with the arrogant Brit.

She couldn't keep the smile off of her lips as Sheamus made his way to a corner and began to pound his chest, signaling for his trademark Brogue Kick.

She heard Wade scoff and she looked up at him, questioning, "Do you ever feel intimidated by your opponents? Especially ones who you've fought and lost to before?"

Wade turned to her, his eyes beginning to constrict. He leaned down until he was practically nose-to-nose with her. To her credit, Kimber remained rooted to the spot. But she did swallow, feeling visibly nervous. She didn't believe Barrett would lay a hand on her, but still she didn't like the idea of him being so close to her.

"Why should I feel intimidated by Sheamus?" he demanded, blue-green eyes flashing.

"How about because he's kicked yer _arse _more times than Ah can count." Siobhan spoke up.

Wade wheeled around to glare at her. Siobhan didn't back down. If anything, that stubborn little chin of hers poked out in defiance.

"She does have a point, Wade." Kimber interjected, "Your win/loss record against Sheamus does favor him more than you."

The Brit glowered down at her but remained unusually quiet.

"_Oi_, Wade, you back there, fella?"

The trio turned back to the monitor, watching on as Sheamus stood in the middle of the ring. He had clearly been victorious in his match, sweat coating his face and body. He was grinning hugely, a microphone in his large hand.

"For the past few weeks you've been bellyachin' about gettin' a match wit' me for my World Heavyweight Championship." the Irishman chuckled, "Well what do you think about this? Ah say you face me at the _Elimination Chamber_ in two weeks!"

He was met with thunderous cheers from the fans, causing his grin to grow.

Backstage Wade turned to Kimber, smirk full on his lips.

"Come on." he ordered, "I'm about to give you an exclusive."

And with that he turned and began to make his way towards ringside. Kimber let out a sigh and hurried after.

She made her way out onto the stage, her eyes meeting Sheamus'. His grin disappeared, concern coming over him at the sight of her. She gave him a gentle smile, though, her way of silently telling him that she was all right. The Irishman nodded before turning his attention back to the Englishman.

Sheamus watched on as Barrett climbed into the ring, his own mic in hand. The Brit was actually laughing at him.

"Well it's about time you stopped running and decided to face me." Barrett stated with a chuckle, "But I guess you didn't have a choice. Unless you wanted the entire WWE Universe to see you for the coward you really are."

The Celtic Warrior's eyes began to constrict, his body tensing as his famous temper started to rise.

Kimber could see her boyfriend getting more and more enraged by the second. If Wade didn't watch himself he was liable to get a boot in the face. And that was the good news.

"What did you call me?" Sheamus questioned, tone low.

Barrett grinned at him, "Only what you are. A bloody coward."

Sheamus glanced down at the canvas, the wheels in his mind turning. Kimber cringed inwardly. She knew him well and she knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

Suddenly the Irishman looked up at Barrett, a bright grin on his lips. Wade regarded him in confusion. That was not the reaction he had expected.

Instantly the smile vanished and Sheamus dropped his mic as he charged for Barrett, knocking them both to the ground. The Irishman managed to get on top of the other man and began to plow him with blow after blow.

The fans went nuts, chanting for Sheamus. Their chants increased as Barrett managed to roll them over, him on top. It was then his turn to drive his fists in the redheaded man's face.

Kimber cried out in alarm, hands going to her mouth.

"Sheamus!" she yelled as she feared for her boyfriend. Sheamus was tough. The toughest man she knew. But still Wade was a former bare-knuckled fighter.

And he was showing his prowess at that moment. Soon the two men were rolling around, trading blows. They continued to brawl until referees and other officials charged into the ring, pulling the pair apart.

Sheamus struggled against the men who had a hold of him, forcing him back to one corner. He glared across the ring to Barrett, who was also trying to break free. His was running his mouth and even though the Irishman couldn't hear what he was saying he still wanted to plant his boot in his mouth.

Kimber looked back and forth between the pair with wide eyes. She slowly made her way over to Sheamus' corner, her hand reaching out to touch his leg. Her way of offering him support.

Cold blue eyes met hers, causing Kimber to slowly remove her hand. A tremor raced down her spine. She had never seen such abject rage in her boyfriend's eyes before.

Sheamus blinked, realizing it had been Kimber touching him. His gaze, though still filled with anger, softened considerable. He had seen the uneasiness come over her and instantly he felt badly. He never wanted her to feel that way. Especially not around him.

Wade made his way from the ring and started stalking towards the ramp. He spied Kimber and glowered at her, barking, "Come on!"

"I'll meet you backstage when I'm good and ready." Kimber snapped back, "I'm not on your payroll, Barrett."

The Brit sneered at her before turning and storming back up the ramp and towards the curtain. Once he was gone from view the officials began to leave the ring, Sheamus the last to exit.

The reporter tentatively approached him, unsure of what to say or do. To her pleasant surprise the Irishman immediately went to her, putting an arm around her and drawing her firmly to his side.

"Ah'm sorry." he stated, clearly feeling badly, "Ah didn' know it was you, angel."

"It's all right." Kimber assured him, going so far as to offer him a small smile.

Her arm slipped around his waist, her head going to his chest, as the pair made their way up the ramp and towards the back.

They slipped behind the curtain and found a quiet corridor where they could be alone. As Kimber turned to him she noted the anger that still simmered in his eyes.

"Promise not to get angrier if I ask if you're all right?" she questioned with a teasing smile.

Sheamus inhaled, pulling her in close for a hug. His arms tightened deliciously tight around her and he felt better when he felt her smile against his chest.

"Ah'm fine." he assured her, "Ah just want Barrett to shut his gob."

"He will." Kimber told him, "When you put your boot in it."

"Damned right." Sheamus pulled back, smirking down at her.

His expression turned poignant as he cupped her cheeks and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a deep kiss. _Jaysus_, he had missed her. Though he had only seen her that morning it felt like much longer.

Kimber gripped his wrists, the reporter eagerly returning the embrace. Her lips parted for his, allowing his tongue to enter and taste her. Hers met his, caressing and lapping. It felt so good to be near him again. To feel him. To kiss him.

Sheamus continued to feast on her lips for a few more minutes before the reporter finally pulled back.

"I need to get going." she replied regretfully.

"Think they'd get mad if Ah threw you over me shoulder and just walked right out of the arena?" Sheamus asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Probably." his girlfriend giggled, "Me? Not so much."

"No?" the Celtic Warrior cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Not really." Kimber leaned up and whispered conspiratorially, "Just between you and me, I like a man with a bit of a. . .dominate side."

"Oh you do, huh?" he slipped his arms around her, yanking her to his body.

Kimber's hands went to his chest, meaning to catch her balance. She couldn't help but enjoy feeling his muscular body, though.

She smiled sweetly up at him as she raised up on tiptoe, her lips mere inches from his, "Yeah, I do."

His fingers flexed from where they rested on her hips. He gave her one good tug and up she went for another thorough kiss.

She finally pulled back, looking regretful. She reached out and cupped his cheek, giving him a sad smile.

"I love you." she told him, "I'll call you tonight."

"You better." he told her, growing serious, "Ah love you, Kember."

He reluctantly let her go, watching with a frown as she turned and walked away. Once she had gone around the corner he turned away, hands going to his hair. He began to stalk the small space.

His anger hadn't left him during that time. It had only been seething, just waiting for it's chance to return. And return it had, blazing up from the pit of his stomach was over his body in scalding waves.

He could still hear Barrett's words: calling him a coward. He could still feel the fists as they drove into his face and body.

And now Kimber, _his _Kimber, was on her way back to that _arsehole_.

The Irishman looked off in the direction she had just left, eyes blazing and teeth grit. He wanted to go find Barrett and finish what they had started in the ring.

He wanted to go grab his girlfriend, throw her over his shoulder and leave with her. It hadn't all been a joke when he had suggested it. In fact, the more he thought about it the more the idea appealed to him.

He once again started pacing, but the more he stalked the angrier he got.

_Coward. . .coward. . .coward_. The word repeated itself like an evil chant in his head.

He closed his eyes, scrubbing his hand over his face.

_ Instantly he was taken back to a time about three years ago, when the Nexus had been running rampant over the WWE. _

_ He had been arrogant; a real muppet. So sure of hisself back then. Thinking he could take on the world and all comers._

_ He had gone up to Evan Bourne backstage, who was nursing some injuries._

_ "All right, fella?" he has asked with a smirk, "You hurt? Yer neck gotcha? That RKO didn' mess you up, did it?"_

_ He began to sneer, adding, "Well yer lucky it wasn' me, cause it would've been a lot worse."_

_ He had looked up, the sneer instantaneously leaving his lips as he found the Nexus advancing, forming a slight semi-circle around Bourne._

_ "All right, lads." Sheamus had been quick to shift their attention, pointing to Evan, "Here is one of Cena's heroes right here. Actually he was just braggin' about how he helped jump you last week. You may wanna have a word wit' him."_

_ And then, grinning, he had backed away; feeling right proud of himself as he watched those pack of wolves tear the smaller man apart._

_ Then, chuckling, he had knelt by the high flyer and taunted him, "Ahhh, little Evan Bourne. That'll teach you a lesson, won' it, fella?"_

_ When he had looked up his chuckling had died in his throat as he realized that the Nexus had returned and were now circling _him_. They had made a grab for him and like a coward he had turned tail and ran away._

It had been the only time in his adult life where he had backed down from a fight. One time, but it had been enough to still shame him years later.

Sheamus opened his eyes, the blue depths filled with disgust. All for himself.

He just remembered looking up at them and flashing back to when he had been a pale, chubby, scared ginger lad. Looking up and finding himself face-to-face with a pack of childhood bullies. He had remembered feeling that fear, that helplessness, again and had instantly reacted on impulse.

Now he wished he had stayed and taken his lumps. It wouldn't have mattered if they had beat him to a bloody pulp, at least he could still feel some sense of honor.

But no, he had ran. Like a coward.

_Coward. . .coward. . .coward. . ._

The Irishman turned, gripping at his red spikes, his teeth gnashed. He spied a nearby garbage can and stormed over to it. As the rage and humiliation began to course through him he seized it and, bellowing, slammed it again and again against the wall. Over and over until it had dented in on itself.

Only then did he throw it aside, chest heaving and eyes filled with rage.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what do you think it looks like?" Siobhan asked as Kimber drove down the warm Tampa streets towards the address Wade had given them.

They had a few days off and Wade had insisted they spend them at his home. Showing off most likely, Kimber imagined.

"Ah bet he's got his own Red Room of Pain." Siobhan whispered conspiratorially to the reporter, causing Kimber to laugh.

"Don't you think you're letting your imagination run away with you?" she asked the redhead.

"Would you truly be surprised if he did?" Siobhan leaned back in her seat and looked at her shrewdly, "He's just the type, you know."

She looked out the window, a scowl forming as she went on, "Domineerin', rude, cares only for hisself. Oh Ah bet he gets off on tyin' up women."

She began to smirk, "That's probably the only way he can keep one around."

Kimber just shook her head, continuing to make her way. It wasn't long before they reached his house.

Actually, 'house' didn't even begin to describe it. 'Mansion' was a better description. The reporter stopped the car on the sandy colored, brick driveway and she and Siobhan sat, gaping up at it.

An iron and hedge fence circled the massive property. Beyond the gates Kimber could see a circular drive that lay before the home. Another iron gate, bordered by two palm trees, separated the drive from the actual house.

And what a house it was. Salmon colored with two stories, including a turret. The front door and neighboring patio were arched, as were the windows that framed the balcony that lay above the front door. Rust colored shingles adorned the roof.

"Wow." the Irishwoman breathed, unable to stop herself.

"I'll just let Wade know we're here." Kimber murmured as she slipped from her car and walked over to the intercom.

She hit the button and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After about seven minutes, just when Kimber's irritation couldn't grow any more, she heard the Englishman's cocky voice filter out from the box.

"Kimberlynn, I presume." the arrogance coming off of him was maddening.

Kimber looked through the gate, towards the windows of the mansion. He had to have been watching, the conceited jerk.

"That's right." the reporter tried to keep her tone pleasant, despite the way her teeth clenched.

"Do come in, Kimber." the Englishman chuckled seconds before she heard the buzzer and the gates began to open.

The reporter rolled her eyes and turned, climbing back into the car.

"Ah never thought he'd answer." Siobhan muttered as the reporter slipped behind the wheel and began to drive through.

"You know Wade." Kimber murmured as she circled the drive and pulled up in front of the inner gate, "He likes to make a big deal out of everything."

"Did Ah tell you how much Ah'm not lookin' forward to this?" Siobhan stated as they climbed out of the car and began to collect their things.

"About a hundred times." Kimber gave her a smile, "And I have to say that I agree with you."

The two women gathered their bags and slipped through the inner gate as they made their way up to the front door.

"Ah swear, if he makes us ring the bell Ah'm goin' to get in yer car and crash it through his front door." Siobhan grumbled as they approached the mansion.

"I would probably risk the insurance spike just to see you do that." Kimber chuckled.

Luckily her car wasn't in danger. The second they reached the alcove the door opened, revealing a smirking Barrett.

He was decked out in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked from Siobhan to Kimber and back again.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." he chuckled.

"This isn' exactly a social visit, Barrett." Siobhan said coldly.

"Still, it's so good to see you again, Siobhan." he glanced Kimber's way and nodded, "And of course you, too, Kimber."

"Wade." Kimber nodded by way of greeting.

It came to no surprise that the Englishman didn't offer to take their bags for them. He did, however, step aside and let them enter.

The moment Kimber slipped into the foyer she drew to a stop, her eyes looking around in wonder.

Just like the outside of the house, the foyer, too, was impressive. White marble, complete with pillars. Light beige walls bordered in gold. Archways and even a circular staircase that resided by a tiny bar.

"It isn't much, but I like to call it home." Barrett grinned hugely, "I am a man of such humble means, of course."

"So where would you like to start?" Kimber asked as Siobhan got her camera ready.

"With a tour, of course." the Englishman looked like he couldn't wait to show off his home.

And show it off he did. For the next two hours he took them everywhere. From the tastefully decorated dining room, complete with antique dining table, chairs and sideboard along with oil paintings. To his massive kitchen what with it's marble floors, marble countertops, island that was as big as Kimber's car, insanely large fridge and a stove and set of ovens that would have been a chef's dream.

He showed off his bathroom that rivaled anything a four star hotel could come up with. When they got to his dimly lit and beautiful decorated bedroom his suggestive gaze had never left Siobhan's face. The camerawoman had tried her best to ignore him but Kimber could see the way her cheeks flushed and the way her camera continually focused on the bed.

Eventually the trio found themselves outside where Wade showed off his spacious, open back patio, complete with marble flooring and fireplace.

They walked across it to his enclosed pool. And what a sight that was. Waterfall Jacuzzi that led to the massive pool, complete with a waterslide and rock enclosure.

"Feel free to slip into your bathing suits, ladies." Wade smirked, eyes still on Siobhan, "Or not. Whichever is most comfortable for you."

"In yer dreams." Siobhan grumbled but Kimber could see the blush still high on her cheeks.

"I'll be more than happy to apply the sunscreen." Wade went on, his voice lowering, "We wouldn't want that beautiful pale skin of yours to burn."

"Keep it up, Barrett, and Ah'll shove yer _arse_ into the pool." the Irishwoman threatened.

Wade laughed at her retort but kept a safe distance from her.

"Why don't I have the housekeeper prepare some drinks." the Englishman suggested, "Some ice tea, perhaps?"

"Thank you, Wade." Kimber said politely.

The wrestler nodded and turned, making his way back into the house. Once he was gone from view Siobhan lowered her camera with a growl.

"He's the most insufferable man!" she snapped, raking a hand through her red hair. An action that reminded Kimber at once of her older brother.

"Who is clearly taken with you." she replied gently.

Siobhan gave her a look, "Please, Kember, be serious. The only thing Wade's lookin' to do is get under my skin. Or clothes."

She shivered at that thought, but the reporter couldn't tell if it was from revulsion or something more.

Her blue eyes began to narrow, "And if he thinks Ah'll just fall at his feet he's got another thing comin'.

"He is the most arrogant, conceited, _cocky_-"

"Singing my praises, sweetheart?"

Siobhan gasped and the two spun around to find Wade standing there smirking, a tray of ice tea in his hands.

"Ah know what yer tryin' to do." Siobhan snapped as she picked up her camera and checked it out, conveniently not meeting his blue-green eyes, "Yer just tryin' to get at Sheamus. You think Ah'll go runnin' back and tell my big brother everythin' you've said and done."

"I'd rather you don't." Wade continued to grin at her as he passed Kimber a glass, "I would hope that what happens between us is our business."

"We don' have any business." Siobhan practically snatched the glass away when it was offered to her, "And besides, Ah can handle yer kind just fine all by myself."

"I look forward to it." Wade's gaze was practically smoldering as he sat the tray down and took a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

Kimber glanced nervously at Siobhan before taking up position in one of the opposite chairs. She took a sip of her tea and sat the glass on the small table between them.

"I thought maybe now would be a good time to talk about your time in the WWE." she stated, getting down to business, "And before."

The Englishman leaned back in his chair and began to grin, "It's clear that my record in the WWE speaks for itself. It'll only be a matter of time before I become World Heavyweight Champion.

"An honor a long time coming and richly deserved, I might say." he added, his smirk slowly twisting into a sneer of irritation, "I'll certainly make a better champion than that ginger wanker."

"_Oi_." Siobhan muttered from behind the lenses.

Wade looked at her, his smirk returning, "Sorry, sweetheart, I forgot you were here."

"Ah'll bet." Kimber could hear Siobhan grumble.

The reporter turned her attention back to Wade, going on, "Lets talk a little bit about your time before the WWE. When you were a bare-knuckled boxer.

"How did you get involved with that?"

There was a new light in Barrett's blue-green eyes now and his grin was beaming. It was clear this was a subject he enjoyed talking about.

"I was a rough kid growing up." he stated, actually looking proud, "I used to get into a lot of trouble and I wouldn't back down from fights."

"Surprise, surprise." Kimber heard Siobhan mutter under her breath.

Barrett apparently hadn't heard her and went on, "I got into a few brawls in some pubs back home.

"One night a man saw me and was naturally impressed with my skill and prowess." he went on, "He told me I could make a lot of money as a bare-knuckle fighter."

"And was he right?" Kimber inquired, "Is that kind of. . .scene, I guess I would call it, lucrative?"

"I made pretty good money." Wade nodded, his grin growing, "I was even a champion."

"But it's not without it's dangerous side, am I right?" Kimber leaned forward in her seat.

Wade shrugged, "It's no more dangerous than being here in the WWE."

"Well last I heard," Kimber mused, "Wrestles don't go around stabbing other wrestlers for their prize money."

To his credit, Barrett chuckled. He knew where she was going with her line of questions and comments.

"Let me ask you a question." he stated.

"I. . .um, I don't think. . ." Kimber looked over at Siobhan with uncertainty.

"Come on, Kimber, it's only fair." the Brit expressed, tone smooth, "Here you are trying to get to know me better. Don't you think I should be afforded the same opportunity?"

"I. . .I'm not really that interesting." the reporter chuckled self-consciously, "Trust me."

"Oh I don't know about that." Wade gave her a once over, "For example, what made you decide to become a reporter?"

When Kimber didn't answer right away the wrestler pursed his lips, pretending to pout, "I answered one of your questions, Kimber. Why don't you answer one of mine? Come on."

Kimber found herself grinning despite herself, "Let's just say I've always been naturally nosy."

That caused the Englishman to chuckle as he raised his glass to her, "And I've always been a natural opportunist."

"Mercenary, Ah'd say." Siobhan stated, this time a little louder.

"If you'd prefer, sweetheart." Wade gave her a dazzling smile.

Siobhan's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent.

Kimber looked back and forth between the pair, feeling the tension between them growing by leaps and bounds.

"So if we could get back to that incident-" the reporter paused, growing a bit hesitant, "It's okay if we discuss it, right?"

Again Wade shrugged. He didn't appear all that bothered by the subject matter.

"So what exactly did happen to you?" Kimber inquired.

"I must warn you that this is a rather unpleasant story." the Brit began, showing an uncharacteristic display of concern.

His eyes flashed to Siobhan for a few seconds and Kimber noticed the concern go up another notch. She caught the camerawoman's eye and Siobhan gave a small shrug, telling Kimber that it was up to her.

The reporter turned her attention back to Wade and nodded, "Please, go on."

"I spent several years bare-knuckle fighting across Europe." the wrestler began, "I had a lot of success and eventually got to fight for some pretty big money.

"I had one particular fight lined up with a highly notorious opponent in the town of Budapest, Hungary." he went on to explain, "Hungary is an ex-communist state in Eastern Europe. There is concrete everywhere you look, the sun never shines and the people are as tough as old boots.

"Basically, it is not the kind of place any of the other so called 'Superstars' would ever dare set foot, but that didn't phase me in the slightest." he added with a smirk.

Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"The build up to the fight was so big amongst members of the underworld that some termed it 'The Battle of Buda' which in my eyes made it the equivalent of Ali and Foreman's 'Rumble in the Jungle', only far more dangerous."

Kimber found herself leaning forward, entranced with the tale.

"My opponent had a reputation for fighting dirty, much like myself, and there was a rather intimidating atmosphere building around the town in the hours leading up to the fight." Barrett clarified, "The local police tend to turn a blind-eye to this sort of thing in Eastern-Europe which is why so many fights are staged over there. In fact, most of the local police force turned up to bet money on who was going to win.

"Speaking of money, there was also a rather substantial cash prize on the line for the winner of the fight." a dark gleam came to his eyes as he added, "A prize which I was going to make sure I'd be taking home no matter what."

"So what happened?" Kimber asked. She couldn't believe how fantastic this story was.

"Come fight time, we started brawling and to my surprise, it was actually turned out to be one of my easier fights." Wade stated, "It lasted about 3 minutes before my opponent's face was so smashed up that he couldn't see out of either eye and he had no choice but to say 'I quit' in his broken English.

"I had my hand raised, collected the winner's money and decided to get out of the area straight away and on the next plane back to the green hills of England." Barrett went on, "The place was crawling with a whole host of unsavory characters and every single one of them wanted to get their hands on the £20K winners prize that was now sitting in my bag."

He looked directly into the camera, his expression somber, "Having all those eyes burning a hole through you as you stand alone in some Eastern-European hell hole is a very sobering experience, let me tell you.

"Unfortunately, I hadn't planned my getaway well enough." the British wrestler stated with a surprising chuckle before adding, "As I walked through an alleyway in search of a taxi to the airport, I heard footsteps behind me and a split-second later, I was jumped from behind and stabbed in the back with an eight-inch blade."

An audible gasp rose up, Kimber and Wade instantly looking at Siobhan. The Irishwoman cleared her throat, trying to appear nonchalant, but they could see the red tint forming on her cheeks.

"I didn't know you cared, pet." Wade stated, his tone low and taking on a tender quality.

"A-Ah was just surprised, is all." the redheaded woman stammered.

Wade regarded her thoughtfully for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Kimber, "I remember feeling the initial pain of the wound, but it was very quickly masked by numbness as the pain endorphins kicked in.

"At this point, I was supposed to stay down on the ground in agony whilst my assailant made off with my winner's money, but things didn't quite work out like that." the British wrestler began to sneer, "I lost a lot of blood that day, but I wasn't about to lose a penny of my hard-earned cash."

"Tell me you didn't try and stop him." Kimber asked in alarm.

"I can't say too much about what happened next due to legal reasons, but what I will say is that if I've ended up with a 12 inch scar on my body, just imagine how the other guy ended up looking." Barrett smirked, "If you can't imagine it, just go and look at some minced beef next time you're in the supermarket and that should do the trick."

He once again regarded the camera lenses but it was like he was looking through it, directly to the young woman holding the camera, "Life for me has always been full of scars and scrapes, but I make sure that I leave any situation with the money in my pocket."

Siobhan swallowed.

"Did you continue fighting after that?" Kimber questioned.

Wade shrugged, "After I had properly healed, I did, some.

"But then I decided to gravitate more towards wrestling." he began to grin, "It's a little less dangerous and the pay is ten times better."

"And is that what matters most to you?" the reporter asked, "A bigger payday?"

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't important." the Brit nodded, "But there's something else I care just as much for."

His eyes again drifted to Siobhan, watching her silently.

"Becoming a World Champion." Kimber surmised, breaking the spell.

"The first British born World Champion." Wade stated, face filled with intent, "And it's going to happen at the _Elimination Chamber_."

"Aren' you forgettin' someone?" Siobhan couldn't help but ask.

Wade turned to her, glowering, "Sheamus is no threat."

"Don't you think you're underestimating him just a little bit?" Kimber questioned, feeling miffed on her boyfriend's behalf. Sheamus was definitely no slouch.

The wrestler fixed his narrowed gaze on her, "No, Kimber, I believe Sheamus has underestimated me. For the last time, too. Come the _Elimination Chamber_ I will be walking out of there the World Heavyweight Champion. You can bank on that."

He leaned back in his seat, shaking his head, "Look I understand you'd like to think he's impervious, him being your boyfriend and all. But when it comes right down to it, he's just a man."

"And so are you." Siobhan quipped from behind the camera.

Wade's eyes flashed to her face for a moment before he once again turned his attention on the reporter. He leaned forward, blue-green gaze unwavering, "You have him on a sort of pedestal. You'd like to think your big, strong man can come out ahead in any fight. Again, understandable considering your past."

"What do you mean by that?" Kimber asked, her defenses going up.

"Well considering the sort you previously dated," the wrestler stated, "Any man that would treat you as something more than a punching bag would seem like a hero to you now."

"You are way out of line!" the reporter snapped as she jumped to her feet, "My personal life is off limits, Wade. _Especially _that part of it."

Wade rose to his feet, hands up in mock surrender, "Whether you choose to believe me or not, Kimber, I meant no disrespect."

"Yeah, right." Siobhan scoffed.

"Stay out of this." Wade ordered with a scowl, "I mean it, Siobhan. You've slagged me off every chance you've gotten and I'm bloody sick of it."

Siobhan blinked, surprised by harshness of his tone. She wisely decided to keep silent, though it was clear by the look on her face that she was smarting over the command.

The Brit turned back to Kimber, eyes narrowed, "For the record, any bastard who would raise his hand to a woman isn't a man at all. And one that I would gladly give a good thrashing to.

"Now on to the subject of your dear, darling Sheamus," he went on, some of the tension easing from his body and voice, "You'd like to think he's indestructible. But he's not. By the same token you'd like to think I'm easily disposable but I'm not."

"His time has come." he announced with conviction, "And so has mine. I _will_ beat him. I _will_ become the new World Heavyweight Champion. If you think otherwise then I have some bad news for you."

He looked back and forth between the two women, who remained silent.

Kimber's mind was racing. As were her emotions. The last thing she wanted to do was be reminded of Andrew. And the fact that Wade would bring him up-so indifferently even if he hadn't intentionally meant to harm her-still struck a considerable nerve with her.

A big part of the reason why she had been able to move on was because of Sheamus. Because of his love and patience with her. She knew she wouldn't have been able to come as half as far as she had if it weren't for him.

So to hear Barrett dismiss him so easily. . .it just really made her angry.

"And if you don't?" she asked evenly, "Beat him, I mean."

Wade grinned, "There's no chance in that happening."

"And if it does?" Siobhan jumped in, "Then what? What becomes of the great Wade Barrett then? Hmm?"

The Brit's gaze constricted as he focused on the Irishwoman. Kimber wanted to call out a warning to her friend, but didn't if only for the fact that she knew Barrett wouldn't lay a hand on her.

The redhead lowered the camera, sitting it down. Her own blue eyes were flashing with fire as she took a step towards the tall wrestler.

"So what are you goin' to do when you find yerself lookin' up from the mat at the _Elimination Chamber_?" Siobhan continued to press, "How are you goin' to feel when you realize that you've lost. Again."

Kimber could see Wade growing more and more enraged by the moment. His face and his ears were turning bright red and his hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"How are you goin' to feel knowin' that my brother got the better of you. Again." Siobhan continued to press, taking another step towards him.

The air between the pair was practically electric. Especially when Barrett took his own step towards the redhead. Siobhan held her ground though, her chin going up another notch.

Suddenly Wade turned his back to her, his chest heaving. Kimber could see that he was trying very hard not to do whatever was going through his mind at that moment.

He suddenly wheeled on them, snarling, "Why don't you two just collect your bags and get out. Now!"

Kimber and Siobhan wasted no time hurrying back to the foyer to get their stuff.

They made their way outside, bags wheeling behind them. Suddenly Siobhan started to laugh. It caused Kimber to look over at her in surprise.

The Irishwoman's giggles subsided, though she kept the sly smile on her lips, "Ah knew that'd work."

Kimber blinked at her before she, too, began to grin. Giggling and linking her arm through the other woman's, they made their way back to the car.

She couldn't wait to go home to her guy and show him just how much she loved him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** You can find the link to the pictures of the house I based Wade's mansion on, on my profile. Also, the recount of Wade getting his scar can also be found there, as well. :)**


	4. 4: What If?

Sheamus was in his home gym, working out, that following Sunday afternoon.

He had been spending a lot of time in the gym, either while out on the road or at home, trying to burn off his excess energy.

And anger.

And loneliness.

He was still pissed over the fact that Kimber was with that _gobshite_. And he truly wondered who in charge had decided that would have been a good idea.

He paused, his eyes beginning to constrict. He wouldn't have put it past Mr. McMahon to have set it up. His own little measure of revenge against the pair of them after he was basically forced to give Kimber her job back at _The Royal Rumble_.

He realized he had to be more careful with who he feuded with, at least until Kimber's show ended. Who knew who McMahon would put her with next.

That new realization brought about another bout of angry and helped to fuel his extra reps on the weight machine.

He finished up the series and rose, his breathing a little heavier and a burning in his arms that felt good. He stalked over to another machine, snatching up the towel that was draped across it. He swiped it over his sweaty face, all the while willing his temper into check.

"Hey, handsome. Is this a private gym or can anyone join?"

The towel dropped, instantly forgotten, as he spun around. A huge grin broke out over his face as he spied his girlfriend standing in the doorway. Her smile appeared just a large and suddenly she was launching herself across the room and towards his waiting arms.

He immediately caught her up, holding her tightly to his chest as his lips crashed against hers in a kiss that was both filled with love and desperation. Her lips parted for his, her tongue coming out to caress his own. She hummed with pleasure and he answered her with a deep rumble in his chest.

Soon they were forced to pull back and the reporter teased with a giggle, "Ew, you're all sweaty."

"Ah don' care." the wrestler stated as he buried his face in her neck.

She smelled so good and felt so good in his arms. _Jaysus_, he had missed her! These stints where he was without her for days at a time were sorely testing his patience and sanity.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear, causing him to smile and squeeze her a little bit tightly.

"Love you." he stated as he pressed another kiss to her lips before sitting her down.

He looked her over carefully, concern touching his blue eyes, "Are you all right?"

"I am." Kimber told him, smiling as she added, "Wade was surprisingly. . .not that bad. Even a bit of a gentleman, dare I say."

She paused, thoughtful, "Well, for the most part."

"He better have been." Sheamus grumbled as he reached out and stroked her cheek, "Ah'm just glad yer home."

"Me, too." Kimber sighed, closing her eyes with contentment.

She eventually opened them, pulling back a little, "I'll just let you finish up your workout while I go unpack."

"It's finished." the Irishman guaranteed, "Ah was just goin' up to get a shower, meself, when you came home."

Her hand found his as she offered him a sweet smile, "So I take it you can walk me to our room, Mr. O'Shaunessy?"

"Ah think Ah could handle that." he told her with a charming wink.

Hand-in-hand, they made their way out to the foyer where Sheamus collected her bags before the pair went up to their bedroom.

While the Celtic Warrior went to take a shower, Kimber opened her suitcases and began to remove her clothes. The reporter gave pause, a wicked light in her eyes. She rose and began to make her way to the bathroom, her clothes coming off and trialing behind her on the floor.

She reached the shower and paused, fighting not to laugh. Sheamus had his back to her, scrubbing his hair under one of the nozzles. And he was singing:

"_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean_

_ She was the best damn woman that Ah ever seen_

_ She had the sightless eyes tellin' me no lies_

_ Knockin' me out with those American thighs_

_ Takin' more than her share_

_ Had me fightin' for air_

_ She told me to come but Ah was already there_

_ Cause the walls start shakin'_

_ The earth was quakin'_

_ Me mind was achin'_

_ And we were makin' it_

_ And you shook me all night long_

_ Yeah you shook me all night long."_

Well it was pretty clear what was on his mind. Kimber began to smile slyly. She figured she should help with that.

Sheamus continued to sing as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He had just finished when he felt arms come around his waist and a very familiar pair of breasts press against his back.

He suddenly looked up, a sinister grin forming on his lips. He glanced over his shoulder down at her and pretended to be insulted.

"What's the big idea, comin' in here to take a peek at me milky white man breasts." he chastised even as his hands took hold of hers to keep her to him.

"I could always leave if you preferred." Kimber offered with a hint of a smile as she started to pull away.

He released her, but only so that he could turn around and grab hold of her face, pulling her up on tiptoe so that he could ravage her mouth. Her arms instinctually clutched at his shoulders as he backed her up against the far wall. She was up it in seconds, her legs locking around his waist. She could feel his growing erection brush her thigh and she started to shiver in anticipation.

His lips blazed a trial from hers to her neck. There he latched onto the skin, nipping at it before caressing it with his tongue. While he did that his hand stroked her hip before he brushed his knuckles across her smooth stomach on his way to the curls at the juncture of her thighs.

His fingers, ever seeking, parted her folds to find the hidden bundle of nerves. He began to stroke it, Kimber's breathing starting to speed up. She fingers clutched at his broad shoulders as she felt the pressure in her center beginning to build.

"Sheamus, Sheamus." she breathed his name over and over again like a prayer.

"Ah'm here." he muttered before nipping at her earlobe. He returned to her lips, tongue mimicking the actions of his fingers as two of the digits entered her and began to pump in and out.

Kimber gasped, her head falling back against the tiles. Whimpers rose up from her throat and she found her hips moving in perfect rhythm with his actions. Higher and higher she climbed. So close. So very close. . .

He sped up, his thumb working over her clit to bring her to her release.

"Sheamus. Sheamus!" she cried out as she fell over the edge, her body racked with spasms.

He continued to pump in and out of her, drawling out her orgasm. Only when her shaking finally subsided did he remove his fingers. He held her tightly to him, kissing her thoroughly.

Unable to wait any longer he entered her, filling her completely. Kimber gasped, thighs tightening around his hips. The Irishman let out a groan, forehead pressed against the tile beside her head. She felt so good, so tight and warm around him. It didn't matter how many times he entered her, it always felt so right.

Kimber nuzzled his shoulder, content at having been joined with him again. She would never get over how much he made her feel so satisfied. How it was like they had always been meant to be together.

He pulled back, staring intently at her. She returned his gaze, the green depths filled with love and devotion.

"Ah missed you." he told her as he gazed lovingly down at her.

She smiled tenderly at that, her hand reaching out to stroke his cheek as she murmured, "I missed you, too. I'm so happy to be home."

He couldn't keep still any longer and he began to move within her. Long, deep strokes that had her soon clinging to him. He gripped her behind, holding her tightly to him that so when he moved against her he was stroking her sensitive nub.

His thrusts sped up as he felt himself drawing nearer. It wouldn't be long now, he knew, what with having been without her for five days.

"Kember." he groaned as he continued to pump in and out of her, "Come for me, angel. _Now_."

Just the sound of his voice, so guttural and filled with passion, was enough to send her over the edge. She found herself shattering once more, shudders rocking her body. As her inner muscles milked him and the wrestler soon joined her. He practically growled out his release, holding her tightly as they leaned back against the tiled wall. He continued to pump into her a few more times, filling her with his seed.

They eventually finished showering and found themselves in bed, Kimber curled against his side. His hand was absently stroking through her brown waves and down her back, eyes hazy in thought.

Kimber looked up at him, pressing a kiss against his jaw before smiling, "Come back to me, O'Shaunessy."

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He smiled at her as he pulled her tighter against his side, "Sorry. Ah guess Ah was somewhere else for while there."

"Want to talk about it?" the reporter asked as she laid her elbow on his chest, chin in her hand.

"It's nothin'." the Irishman tried to tell her, "Ah'm just glad yer not stuck wit' Barrett anymore."

"He wasn't too terrible." Kimber told him, adding with a smile, "Besides, I had Siobhan with me and she pretty much kept him in line."

Sheamus paused, looking at her closely, "Siobhan was there, too."

_Uh oh_. Kimber swallowed and gave him a hopeful smile, "Yeah, you'd be proud of her. She didn't let him get away with anything. I mean, she was like a little pitbull."

The wrestler relaxed considerably, "That sounds like my little sis."

Kimber's head returned to his chest. She kissed the space over his heart before hugging him tightly, "I just want you to win at the _Elimination Chamber _so we can put all of this behind us."

He did, too. The sooner he could plant his boot into the Brit's gob and earn his win, the better he'd feel.

Something clicked in his mind and he asked almost hesitantly, "So who are you spendin' next week wit'?"

Kimber looked up at him and began to grin, "AJ. Girl's week. She's very excited. She swears she'll turn me into a comic book geek girl by the end of the week."

"Good." the Irishman breathed a small sigh of relief.

The reporter nodded, "I'm really happy about it because that means I'll get to spend more time with you. I'm sure AJ'll want to spend most of her time with John. I swear, those two have been inspirable lately."

His look was heated as he muttered, "Ah can understand the feelin'."

The reporter giggled as he took hold of her, pulling her up his body until they were flush together.

"Did I ever tell you just how much I enjoy your welcome home parties?" she was practically purring.

"Ah think Ah'm startin' to pick up on that, yeah." Sheamus looked almost boyish but Kimber wasn't fooled for a second.

Especially when his arms tightened deliciously tight around her and his lips met hers in a fiery kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber wrapped her arms around her stomach, laughing uproariously as she watched AJ Lee duck walk around the room.

Even Joel was cracking up, his camera shaking.

The Diva finally stopped, falling in a heap on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"All right," the cameraman said as he lowered his camera and wiped at his eyes, "How about we take ten."

"Sounds. . .good. . .to me." Kimber sighed, breathless.

He gave the ladies a nod and left AJ's locker room, leaving the two women alone.

Kimber continued to giggle occasionally as she walked over to a nearby table and picked up her bottle of water.

"So how are things going with you and John?" the reporter inquired as the Diva finally rose to her feet.

AJ gave her a look, "Is this Kimber 'the reporter' asking or Kimber 'my friend'?"

"Kimber 'the woman who hopes you don't put her in the Black Widow'." the reporter stated with a wry smile.

AJ smirked at that, nodding, "Things are good. Great, even."

She got a dreamy look in her eyes as she added, "John is. . .he's not like any guy I've ever dated before. He's nothing like Daniel, thank God. Or Punk. Or Kane."

She paused, frowning, "Of course, _nobody _is like Kane."

The Diva began to blush as she ducked her head, "He just makes me feel special, you know?"

"You _are _special." Kimber told her as she reached out and placed her hand on her arm.

She was going to say more but stopped as her stomach started to lurch.

_Not again!_

Suddenly she was bolting into the restroom. Seconds later AJ could hear the sounds of retching from the other room. The Diva's nose began to wrinkle and she quickly jumped into action, grabbing the bottle of water for the reporter.

She waited until the sounds ceased before she cautiously made her way into the room. There she found Kimber leaning over the sink, cupping water into her mouth before spitting it back out.

"I, uh, guess you don't need this." AJ halfheartedly lifted the bottle.

Kimber straightened, catching her eye in the mirror. She gave her a grateful smile and took the offered bottle anyway.

"I'm sorry." the reporter quickly apologized and AJ waved it off instantly.

"Don't worry about it." the Diva told her, adding hesitantly, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Kimber nodded, though the wheels in her mind began to turn.

She was starting to think some scary thoughts. None of them good and all of them ones that she'd rather not consider.

"I think I'm just getting the flu." she stated with a weak laugh as she turned to face the Diva.

AJ regarded her thoughtfully, eyes narrowed slightly.

She suddenly cracked a smile and joked, "Or maybe you're pregnant."

She watched in fascination as Kimber's usually tan face instantly paled and her green eyes widened. The reporter was typically one cool customer; always in control and level headed. So to see her look like a deer in headlights was actually pretty interesting.

Pregnant. The word sent a shiver down Kimber's spine.

"No." she quickly dismissed it with a firm shake of her head, "I mean, I haven't even missed a period. Which doesn't necessary mean anything, I know, but isn't that more of a reason to believe that I'm not?

"Besides we always use protection." she finished.

"Always?" AJ inquired.

Kimber started to say 'yes' when she stopped. Their first time, in Ireland. They hadn't used anything then. Could she really be. . .?

Well there was nothing left to do but take a test and find out.

Now all she needed to do was work up the courage to do so.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus stood in the middle of the ring, eyes narrowed as they locked in on Barrett while he made his way down to ringside.

Tuesday had rolled around and with it came _SmackDown_. Booker T had decided to put Sheamus and William Regal in a tag match vs. Wade Barrett and Big Show. A final confrontation until their match at _Elimination Chamber_ that upcoming Sunday.

Sheamus didn't care so long as it gave him a chance to throw hands with the arrogant Brit. He was just itching to bury his fist in the muppet's big nose or thin lips.

The match had began, but with William Regal vs. Barrett. Sheamus had stood on the outside and watched on, just itching to get in there.

Barrett had managed to overpower the veteran, keeping him isolated for the majority of the match. Occasionally he and Big Show would tag in and out but William was never able to get into a position where he could tag the Irishman.

It was hard for the Celtic Warrior to stand there, watching his good friend and mentor systematically be taken apart.

It was doubly hard when Barrett would catch his eyes and offer a smirk or snide comment. During those moments the redheaded man's temper would get the better of him and he would go charging into the ring, only to be held back by the ref while Wade and Big Show double teamed Regal.

Then, in the middle of it all, William managed to get in some defense on Barrett. He managed to knock the younger man down, but at the cause of wearing himself out.

Both men laid in the center of the ring, each trying with all they had to roll to their corners and tag.

"Come on, William!" Sheamus bellowed, hand outstretched, "Come on, fella! Ah'm right here!"

He quickly moved to the steel steps, stomping his foot on the top one again and again to try and rouse his mentor.

He once again reached out, limb shaking as he tried in vain to get the tag. William crawled towards him, face filled with strain and weariness. Close. So close.

Suddenly Barrett managed to tag Big Show. At that same time, William jumped up and hit Sheamus' hand.

Running on fury and adrenaline, the Irishman entered the ring and charged at Big Show, bellowing. He herded the other man into a corner, driving his shoulder into the larger man's gut.

He then followed it up with bouncing off the ropes and nailing him with a thigh to the stomach.

The Celtic Warrior tried for an ax handle but quickly ducked under Show when he went to level him. He came back and quickly delivered it, knocking the larger man to the canvas as the fans erupted into cheers.

The Irishman hurried to the ropes, climbing up to the top. The fans' cheering increased as he dove off the rope and planted his shoulder into Show's chest, once again knocking him down.

Sheamus looked out at the crowd, beating his chest before throwing his arms out. He went to the corner, gripping at the ropes as he continued to ride his high.

He began to pound his chest, chanting "Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!"

The fans joined in, the entire arena on it's collective feet.

He started to take off for the larger man when he noticed Barrett slip into the ring and go for him. Sheamus knocked him between the ropes and out onto the floor but that moment of taking his eyes off of Show coast him. The World's Largest Athlete speared him, practically knocking the Irishman out on his feet.

Sheamus felt the pain shoot through his body as he struggled to get air back into his lungs. On instinct he rolled over towards his corner and Regal slapped him on the shoulder to tag himself back in.

As Big Show got to his knees Regal was on him, plying him with blows to the face and chest. Show shoved him away, but the older British man wouldn't be deterred. He came back with a knee to Show's chin, his momentum taking him to the ropes.

Unfortunately that wasn't enough to put the larger man away. And as William came back Show planted the WMD right in his face, knocking him out on the spot.

Regal hit the mat with a 'thud' and Big Show went for the pin. One! Two! Three!

The bell rang, signaling that the match was over and Big Show's music began to play throughout the arena.

Sheamus, who had been out on the floor, struggling to come back from that spear, looked up in alarm. His breathing was heavy, arm wrapped around his middle, as his concerned eyes locked in on Regal's still form.

Barrett and Big Show stood triumphant in the center of the ring, arms raised in victory. Soon the two men stepped out of the ring and made their way back up the ramp.

While they did that Sheamus managed to get back into the ring and knelt beside his fallen friend. Regal's eyes were still glassy but they were open and he was beginning to move, a good sign overall.

"_Oi_, Sheamus! Sheamus, you tosser!" came Barrett's condescending voice.

The redheaded man turned his narrowed gaze back up to the ramp, watching as Barrett smirked at him.

"That's just a taste of what I'm going to do to you at the _Elimination Chamber _this Sunday." he stated, grinning, "First you lost this tag match. Next you lose the World Heavyweight Championship. Because let's face it, that title deserves to be around the waist of a winner. Not some ginger coward like you."

Sheamus struggled to his feet, teeth clenched and he snarled, "Ah'm right here, Barrett! Come on down and face me right now! Come on, Ah'm right here!"

"See you this Sunday." Barrett added with his trademark smirk, "Coward."

And with that the British man turned and left behind the curtain.

Everything inside Sheamus was just itching for him to go after the other man. But he held off on it as Regal began to sit up. He knew that his place was there with his friend, no matter how much he wanted to kick the _gobshite's arse._

"Did we win?" Regal asked Sheamus with a snort.

"Oh yeah, Willy." Sheamus cast his eyes to the ceiling, "We kicked their _arses_."

He helped the older man stand and eventually the pair made their way towards the back. As William went to get checked out by Doc Sheamus stormed off towards his locker room.

Barrett's words were still ringing in his ears, causing his temper set to well past boiling.

He was actually glad Kimber wasn't around; his girlfriend still spending her week with AJ. With the kind of mood he was in, he didn't want her seeing him like this.

He made his way into his locker room, slamming the door behind him. He began to pace the length of the room, hands clutching at his red spikes. His eyes were tightly shut, teeth grit as he struggled to get a handle on his rage.

_"First you lost this tag match. Next you lose the World Heavyweight Championship. Because let's face it, that title deserves to be around the waist of a winner. Not some ginger coward like you."_

_ "Coward. Coward. Coward."_

The Irishman's eyes opened, the blue depths wide and wild. He couldn't contain his fury any longer. With bellows of rage he began to tear the locker room apart. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I'm not sure if I'm going to continue on with this story. I just don't think people are that interested in it. :( **

** For those of you who have read it and/or left reviews, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I greatly appreciate every read and review I've received. You have my sincerest, most heartfelt thanks and my deepest apologizes.**


	5. 5: Elimination Chamber

** I just want to thank everyone for their kind comments. They've left me feeling very humbled. Not to mention thank you for giving me the kick in the butt :P I needed. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've said it before and I'll say it again: You guys truly are the Best in the World.**

** Honestly, I didn't want to give up on this story. I mean, I have almost the entire thing outlined. Not to mention the final chapter has been written for weeks now (no spoilers, though, you'll just have to wait and read :P ). **

** So crisis of. . .Faith? Confidence? Whatever? over. Time to get back to work. Roll on Chapter Five: **_**Elimination Chamber**_**. Things are about to get real. Like, really real.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana was on fire that Sunday night. Every Superstar and Diva in the building was gearing up for their respective matches.

Kimber stood backstage, Joel at the ready with his camera. As soon as Sheamus rounded the corner the reporter felt a smile come to light. It grew the closer her boyfriend got.

Despite the seriousness of his upcoming match, and the fact that he was trying to get himself into the right mindset, he couldn't help but smile when he saw his girlfriend. She just looked so happy to see him, it made his heart-and ego if he were being honest-feel good.

"Sheamus, can I get a few words with you before your match?" Kimber asked as he reached her.

His hand instantly went to her waist, thumb brushing over the satiny material of her blue dress. Kimber felt a shiver run down her spine but forced herself to remain professional.

"Ah always have a few words for ya, angel." he gave her a wink, his grin boyish despite the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What is going through your mind, right now, as you're just seconds from stepping into that ring and facing Wade Barrett for the World Heavyweight Championship?" the reporter inquired.

Like a switch had been flipped, Sheamus smile disappeared and the light left his eyes. As he looked down at his girlfriend his expression was serious and tinted with irritation.

"For the past few weeks all Ah've been hearin' from Barrett is what a coward Ah am." he muttered, turning his attention to the camera, "Meanwhile he's the one who's been doin' nothin' but runnin' his mouth and tryin' to cheap shot me.

"Well when Ah go out to that ring, and we're finally standin' face-to-face, we're goin' to find out who the real coward is." he added with a cold smirk, "And Ah guarantee you, it won' be me."

And with that he started to walk away.

"Good luck." Kimber murmured after him.

The Irishman turned back to her, something coming over him. He suddenly went to her, taking hold of her hips and lifting her up on tiptoe, his lips crashing against hers in the thorough kiss. Kimber instantly dropped her microphone, her hands reaching up to grasp his broad shoulders.

Out in the arena the fans, who had been watching on the TitanTron, began to whoop and cheer.

When the Celtic Warrior pulled back he was still frowning, but he gave her a wink. She offered him a small smile and watched as he turned and made his way towards the ring. She let out a sigh, her hand going to her chest.

Sheamus made his way down to ringside, walking with purpose. His features were solemn as he locked eyes with Barrett, each man trying to stare the other one down.

He climbed the steps and slipped between the ropes, going to the far side of the ring to beat his fist against his chest and throw his arms out, bellowing. The crowd responded with ruckus cheers. He turned and did the same thing to the other side, earning the same response.

The Irishman made his way back to his corner, looking down at his championship title. His hand brushed over the nameplate, his nameplate, as a great seriousness came over him.

All the weeks of calling each other out and backstage brawls had come to this moment. Now was the time for Barrett to shut his gob and try and prove that he could be a champion.

The Celtic Warrior removed the belt, raising it up to press a kiss against the gold before passing it over to the ref. His eyes followed it, the blue depths narrowing as the ref showed it to Barrett. The British wrestler regarded it with a smirk, eyes filled with hunger, as he reached out and caressed it.

It was soon drawn away, the ref raising it over his head to show it to the crowd. They began to cheer, eagerly anticipating the match. With the way the tension had thickened between the two wrestlers over the past few weeks they knew it was going to be a knock-down, drag-out fight.

The bell sounded and the two men began to circle one another, Wade with his right hand raised and at the ready.

The two men at last locked up in the center of the ring, both trying to move the other back. Wade managed to back Sheamus up against the ropes before the Irishman regained control and forced him back.

Sheamus quickly got the Brit into a headlock, adding a little added pressure for emphasis. Wade managed to back Sheamus into the ropes before shooting him across the ring. As the Irishman came back he planted his broad shoulder into the former bare-knuckle fighter, knocking him to the canvas with a bellow.

Wade quickly scooted backwards towards the ropes, clearly unnerved by the burst of strength and power from the redheaded man.

The two men stared across the ring from each other, each taking a breather and sizing the other up.

Sheamus was ready to get back in there, but Barrett was still on one knee and the Irishman didn't want to strike the man while he was down. He wanted him up so he could go toe-to-toe with him.

Barrett eventually got to his feet and the pair once again began to circle one another. They locked up once more but Wade managed to slip under Sheamus arm and nail him with a knee to the gut.

The Irishman wheezed, all the air leaving his lungs at that moment. Barrett capitalized on his momentum, driving his arm into the back of Sheamus' neck.

The Celtic Warrior went down to one knee for a moment, black spots entering his vision. Almost on instinct he staggered over to the ropes, leaning on them for support.

Backstage Kimber watched on, fingers nervously locking and unlocking in front of her. She sent a tiny prayer that he would be all right.

Sheamus ended up staggering along the ropes, finding himself back against the corner post. Wade wasted no time charging in after him, driving hooks into the redheaded man's gut and head.

Wade gripped him by the arm and sent him careening into the opposite corner. He started to follow after him and was completely unprepared when the Irishman shot back out, nailing him with an ax handle and driving him to the mat.

Breathing heavily, Sheamus shoved Barrett flat on his back and sent a vicious knee to his face. He did it two more times, keeping his knee firmly planted in Barrett's face after the second shot.

The Irishman was warned by the ref to get up so he did just that. But he grabbed a hold of Wade's arm and brought him up with him. From there he twisted the arm, yanking it down onto his broad shoulder again and again. Wade cried out in pain, trying to get his arm free.

Somehow Wade was able to get out of the hold, turning Sheamus around and giving him a brutal headbutt. Again the Irishman saw stars and backed up towards the nearest corner.

The British wrestler once again went for a few hooks but Sheamus was faster, driving his fists into Barrett's back. Wade cried out and hurried away, back tense as he tried to fight through the pain.

The Celtic Warrior made his way towards him but Wade must have sensed his approach, because a second before Sheamus could seize him the other man quickly turned around and leveled him with a few more fists to the gut. He followed it up with a devastating knee to the midsection before sending him towards the ropes.

As Sheamus came back Wade got an arm under him, meaning to give him a hip toss. But Sheamus was able to stop his momentum, the two men glaring at one another. Wade tried again and again to get the Irishman to move but nothing doing. Sheamus managed to deliver a nasty clothesline, Wade hitting the canvas once again.

Sheamus followed after him, going for the pin. One! Two!

Amazingly the Brit was able to kick out at two. He rolled out of the ring and began to circle it, trying to regain his bearings. Sheamus came to his feet and watched him, his irritation growing.

Especially when, as he passed, Wade locked eyes which Siobhan from the other side of the ring. The Irishwoman slowly lowered her camera, her light blue depths filled with uncertainty. It was clear that she was torn, her pretty face filled with confusion.

Sheamus forced those thoughts out of his mind, especially when Barrett began to climb back into the ring.

The two men circled before Wade's hand went up in a motion to lock up. Thinking he had the Irishman distracted he tried for a kick. Unfortunately for him Sheamus was ready, grabbing his foot before sweeping the other one out from under him. Wade hit the mat with a 'thud' and the Celtic Warrior went for him.

Wade drove a fist into his gut but Sheamus worked through the pain, managing to get the man in a headlock. He slung Wade's arm over his neck and grabbed a hold of his tights, going for a Suplex.

The Brit managed to block it, though, but paid the price when Sheamus planted a few knees into his gut. He again tried for a Suplex and was this time successful. He again went for the pin and was again thwarted at the count of two.

Wade managed to make his way into a nearby corner and the Irishman followed after. He gave him a vicious forearm uppercut to the chin before following it up with punch after punch.

"Sheamus!" the ref called out, arm going around the larger man's middle to try and stop him, "Sheamus, that's enough now!"

The Irishman pushed down his temper and allowed the ref to push him back. He backed up a few steps and instantly started to charge at Wade, meaning to plant his shoulder into the other man's gut.

Unfortunately Wade telegraphed him because as the Irishman came near the British man jumped up and pressed his boots into Sheamus' face.

Sheamus staggered away, hand going to his nose and mouth. He ended up on his knees, laid out across the middle rope. A bad place to be because Wade came running at him, driving his knee into the side of Sheamus' head.

"No!" Kimber hissed, the reporter forced to turn away. She didn't know if she could watch anymore of this.

Barrett got the Celtic Warrior to his feet, giving him a knee to the gut before sending him towards the ropes. As the Irishman came back he sent a kick to Barrett's shoulder, knocking him back a few steps. He turned and started to go back to the ropes, but he had no idea that Barrett had recovered and was right behind him.

Just as Sheamus turned, meaning to launch himself at the Brit, Wade nailed him with a clothesline and sent him over the top rope and to the floor below. Instantly the Irishman gripped at his left forearm, withering in pain from where he had hit it on the apron on his way down.

Wade smirked down at him, chuckling darkly at what appeared to be his good fortune. He glanced over to the side of the ring, having caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

Siobhan had come around the corner, camera gripped tightly in her shaking hands. It was clear that she wanted to go to her brother but knew she couldn't. Angry and feeling helpless, she had no choice but to snap a few pictures of her fallen sibling.

She turned her attention to Wade, catching his eye. His smirk was gone, his face darkening with some unknown something. Siobhan looked up at him, anger and something akin to pain in her eyes.

The former bare-knuckle boxer forced whatever he was feeling aside as he climbed out of the ring and grabbed a hold of the Irishman, rolling him back inside. He followed after, getting Sheamus in a headlock as the Celtic Warrior reached the center of the ring.

Sheamus fought to get to his feet, somehow managing to turn around. He tried for a fist to Barrett's gut but the other man countered, knocking him to the ground. Wade dragged him up by his neck, managing to get him into a corner.

From there he picked the larger man up and laid him across the top ropes. He then began to bash his fist against the Irishman's back again and again. He backed away only when the ref started to count but he quickly came back, driving his foot into Sheamus' stomach.

The Irishman was hanging off the ropes, dazed and struggling to breathe. Wade grabbed a hold of his legs and sent him flipping over the ropes and onto the ground below, the Celtic Warrior grunting as he hit the outside mats.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the arena lights, trying to get his focus back. His hand again went to his forearm as he felt the pain shoot up to his shoulder.

Wade began to strut around the ring, unable to keep from grinning. He was clearly on top of the world at that moment, having gotten the best of the Irishman.

He turned, ready to yell something at the objecting fans when he again caught sight of Siobhan. Her focus wasn't on him, though, as the Irishwoman looked at her brother in concern. Seeing her made the Englishman's smile slowly fade away.

Sheamus struggled to his feet, beginning to climb onto the apron. Wade noticed at that moment and took off for him, intent to grab him and drag him back into the ring. Sheamus saw him coming and quickly slipped between the top and middle rope, driving his shoulder into the other man's stomach.

As Barrett staggered away Sheamus gripped the top rope, readying himself. Barrett shook off the blow and charged across the ring for him once again. Yelling, the Irishman launched himself across the top rope, his shoulder planting into Wade and knocking them both to the canvas.

Sheamus rose to his knees, his chest heaving and his injured arm pressed to his chest. He felt his temper beginning to rise as he focused in on the pain. He allowed it to fuel him on as he got to his feet and spied Barrett in the corner.

He took off towards him but Barrett ducked out of the way at the last second. It was too late for Sheamus to stop and his left shoulder slammed into the top turnbuckle hard. Wade quickly capitalized on it, grabbing him for a roll up.

The Celtic Warrior kicked and struggled to free himself. Thankfully he was able to kick out at the last possible second, saving his championship. He got to his feet and turned around just in time to be driven to the mat by Barrett. The British wrestler followed it up to an elbow to the chest before dragging him into a sitting position and putting him into a headlock.

Sheamus grit his teeth as he struggled to break free from the hold. Wade managed to get a hold of his injured arm, yanking it back and applying pressure to it.

The Irishman felt the pain race up his arm and it only seemed to help increase his temper. He struggled to his knees, constricted eyes locked at his opponent. Soon both men were on their feet, Wade continuing to apply pressure on the arm.

Sheamus managed to plant his fist in Barrett's face once! Twice! A third time and the former bare-knuckled fighter finally released his grip, arms up to protect his own face. The Irishman plowed him with another blow before an idea flashed in his mind.

He took off for the ropes, ricocheting off of them and meaning to plant his shoulder into the other man's chest. Unfortunately Wade was waiting, catching him with a knee to the gut and causing the larger man to stagger across the ring.

He came to his knees, neck and arms hanging over the middle rope, as he struggled to catch his breath. Wade was on him instantly, gripping the ropes as he drove his knee into the back of Sheamus' neck, thereby cutting off his air supple.

Siobhan's teeth were grit as she watched on, her camera snapping away.

Wade backed away at break the ref's count but he once again charged for the Irishman, grabbing him and dragging him to his feet and tying him up in the ropes. Hands gripping the back of Sheamus' neck he began to plant knee after knee into the Celtic Warrior's face.

He again broke the count, sauntering back a few steps. He smirked as he spied the redheaded man, still sitting on the ropes. He then raced forward, nailing him with a boot to the face and causing Sheamus to fall onto the apron, dazed.

"Come on, Sheamus!" Siobhan couldn't help but cheer as she watched the Brit knock her brother to the floor below.

Wade turned her, eyes constricted as they locked onto her face. She regarded him evenly, her chin raised in defiance.

Backstage Kimber continued to watch the match, hands covering her mouth. Worry caused her stomach to knot as she tried to gage just how badly hurt her boyfriend was.

Sheamus struggled to get up from where he was laid out on the floor, but it was hard. He was still feeling those knee shots from Barrett, his head still reeling slightly.

Suddenly Barrett slipped through the ropes, coming around the apron to the side of the ring where Sheamus was laid out. He dove off the ring, hitting the Irishman with another elbow to the chest.

Sensing the blood in the water the Brit grabbed Sheamus and rolled him back into the ring, once again going for a pin. He only got a two count when the Irishman once again kicked out.

Sheamus came to his knees, feeling a second-or was it a fiftieth-wind. He made his way to the other side of the ring, sensing that Barrett was approaching.

As soon as the taller wrestler drew near the Celtic Warrior spun around, driving his fist into Barrett's gut. The Englishman let out a huff of pain, kneeling over slightly. Sheamus hit him again before getting to his feet. There he began to drive fist after fist into the other man's face.

He tried to whip Wade into the corner but the Brit reversed it, sending Sheamus slamming into the turnbuckle. The Irishman hit it with vicious force before falling back onto the canvas.

Wade came off the ropes and drove his knee into Sheamus' face. He then dragged the Irishman to the center of the ring before making his way towards the ropes. He rose to the second rope, looking out over the crowd with a triumphant smirk and his arm raised. He motioned towards his waist, indicating it would soon be adorned with the championship title.

He went for another elbow but at the last second Sheamus rolled out of the way and Wade ended up planting himself firmly on the canvas.

The Celtic Warrior got to his hands and knees, breathing heavily as he struggled to get to a vertical base. The need to fight was burning through his veins, giving him the extra added boost to continue on.

He climbed to his feet, staggering around to see that Wade had done the same. He took off for the other man, hands raised to deliver an ax handle. Unfortunately Wade wasn't as incapacitated as he thought because a second before the Irishman could strike the taller wrester kicked him in the face.

Sheamus was stunned and Barrett used that opportunity to go for another pin.

"One! Two!" the crowd counted along with the ref, erupting into cheers when the Irishman was once again able to kick out.

Sheamus rolled onto his stomach, chest rising and falling considerably. He was starting to think Kimber was right in that he had underestimated Barrett.

He looked up when the other man rose to his feet, a grudging respect beginning to form. But that respect soon turned to spite when Barrett mockingly beat his chest and threw out his arms.

"Come on!" Barrett laughed to the crowd.

The Irishman quickly reached over and grabbed him, rolling him up. Unfortunately Wade was able to kick out of it and the two men once again got to their feet. Before Sheamus could attack, though, Wade leveled him with a perfect dropkick.

The Celtic Warrior once again found himself on the mat, dazed. He felt Barrett go for another pin and he kicked out on instinct.

Barrett got him to his feet, the two men trading blows for a moment before the former bare-knuckled boxer got the upper hand and knocked him to his knees. As Sheamus turned, meaning to use the ropes to once again pull himself up, Barrett came back, that knee of his once more planted into the back of his neck and causing his air supply to be blocked as his throat pressed against the middle rope.

Wade backed off to break the ref's count, the two men having words. Sheamus used that opportunity to get some much needed air back into his lungs while shaking the cobwebs away.

He heard Barrett approach and let him turn him around and bring him to his feet. That's when the Celtic Warrior struck. Bellowing, he began to beat the Englishman about the face and gut before driving his head to the mat with a DDT.

The redheaded man sat up, blood boiling and temper rising. His eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. A snarl began to form on his lips as he made his way to his feet.

As he turned around he locked eyes with Barrett, who had also climbed to his feet. The two men took off for one another, Sheamus hitting him with a brutal ax handle. Somehow Barrett was able to get back up to his feet, only to be knocked down with another.

The Englishman made his way to a nearby corner, but that proved to be a big mistake. The Irishman promptly followed, bellowing as he drove his shoulder into the other man's stomach. He added a knee to his face for good measure.

Wade was still reeling from the blow and Sheamus used that opportunity to get him onto his shoulders. He then performed a rolling fireman's carry slam, which caused Kimber's heart to practically stop backstage. That move always left her frozen with fear.

But he seemed all right, immediately getting right back to his feet and even climbing to the top rope. He rose to his feet on the top turnbuckle and waited. The moment Wade got to his feet and turned around Sheamus launched himself off of the ropes and hit him with a flying shoulder tackle.

He went for the pin but was only able to get a two count. Sheamus got to his feet and went after the other man, hammering him with a shot to the gut. Bellowing, he drove his fist into Barrett's back and then sent him whipping out of the corner only to turn him around and shoot him right back in.

Wade cried out, pain etching across his face. The Celtic Warrior took pleasure at the sight but didn't admire it for too long. He went right back to him but he was too slow and Wade hit him with an elbow to the face.

Sheamus staggered backwards, noticing Barrett coming at him. He shook off the blow and quickly got the other man on his shoulder. Wade was able to escape but Sheamus managed to knock him down, getting him into the Cloverleaf.

He could hear Barrett crying out and he found satisfaction in the sound. Somehow, though, Wade was able to make his way to the ropes. The Irishman held on for a few more seconds but was forced to break the hold the closer the ref got to the count of five.

The redheaded man turned back to him, leaning over to apply the hold again, when Barrett shoved his boot into Sheamus' gut.

Wade got his feet but Sheamus was right back on him, knocking him back down. He went for the Cloverleaf again but Wade managed to grab a hold of him, rolling him up.

Luckily the Irishman was able to kick out and both men returned to a standing position. Sheamus went for another ax handle but Barrett ducked under it. As Sheamus turned back around the Englishman gave him a mule kick to the gut, bringing Sheamus to his knees. Barrett added another kick, this time to Sheamus' head.

"No!" Barrett heard Siobhan cry out, but he forced himself not to look in her direction.

Backstage, Kimber also cried out in protest, her wide eyes locked on the monitor. She prayed her boyfriend was all right.

Wade went for another pin attempt. One! Two!

The arena went to their collective feet as Sheamus once again managed to kick out. Even Siobhan let out a whoop as she snapped picture after picture.

Kimber closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding. When she opened them again the green depths were filled with nothing but love and respect for her boyfriend.

Sheamus rolled onto his side, blinking. _Jaysus_, he didn't know how he had managed to make it out of that one. It had taken all of his resolve and desire to fight to do it.

He could hear Barrett getting up and he knew he had to move. He forced himself to rise, calling on some deep seeded determination. Barrett got to him first, though, bringing him to his feet and setting him up for Wasteland.

Sheamus began to drive his elbow into the British wrestler's jaw, causing Wade to loosen his hold and Sheamus to get down. As Wade turned Sheamus scooped him up, delivering White Noise.

Both men hit the canvas but the Irishman was unable to capitalize right away. He was still winded from Barrett's earlier attack. He scrubbed a hand over his face, fighting through the fog from the mule kick.

He managed to roll onto his stomach, struggling to get to his feet. He got as far as his knees, crawling over to the ropes and using them to help pull himself up the rest of the way. He staggered into the nearest corner, slumping across it as he tried to pull at some last remnants of energy.

_Come on, fella_, he ordered himself, _You've come this far now finish the fight!_

He straightened, eyes going out to the crowd. The WWE Universe were cheering him on, calling for his signature move. Determination and the need to win filled him as he began to pound his chest.

"Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!" the fans chanted in time to his pounding fist.

He took off across the ring, kicking at the Englishman. Wade sidestepped it at the last possible second, catching him up in a side slam. He went right for the win.

One! Two! At the last second, right before the ref's hand could hit the mat for 'three', Sheamus kicked out and the arena went nuts. They began screaming and chanting, clapping with excitement. This fight had turned into an all out war of wills!

"This is awesome! This is awesome!" the WWE Universe collectively chanted.

Both men rose and Wade grabbed him, ready for another try at Wasteland. Sheamus was able to get out of it, rising him up into the air before driving him down for the Irish Curse Backbreaker. He went for his own pin.

One! Two! And again there was another kick out!

"Come on, Sheamus!" Kimber screamed backstage, earning surprised and amused glances from the wrestlers and crew around her.

She took no noticed, though, all of her attention on the match down at ringside.

Sheamus crawled over to a corner and earned ruckus cheers from the crowd as he used the ropes to pull himself up and onto the top rope. He saw Barrett coming but was unable to stop the other man from hitting him. So he hit him back. He hit him a second time, sending Barrett back a few steps. He once again rose, ready for another tackle, when Barrett came forward and knocked him across the ropes.

The Englishman used the other man's position to get him across his shoulders, hitting Wasteland on him. He wasted no time going for the pin.

But he was again thwarted as Sheamus kicked out. The Englishman began to argue with the ref before focusing his attention back on the champion.

Sheamus crawled over to the ropes, struggling to get to his feet. As he did that Barrett rolled up his arm pad, slapping his elbow and practically begging the other man to turn around.

"Come on!" Wade yelled, "Come on! Come on!"

The redheaded man turned and Wade took off for him. Sheamus realized what was about to happen and ducked out of the way, using Barrett's momentum to send the other man over the ropes.

Barrett went sailing over the top rope but managed to grab on and stay on the apron. Sheamus noticed his position and a devious light came to his eyes. He stalked over to Barrett, grabbing his arms and tying him up in the ropes. The fans let loose with another round of cheers as they realized what was going to happen next.

Face filed with rage, Sheamus began to pound Wade's chest. One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!

He grabbed Barrett, putting him onto his shoulders and back into the ring. Wade quickly hammered him with elbows to the chin and got him to loosen his hold. As the British man got to his feet he grabbed Sheamus, shoving him shoulder first into the ring post. He did it again for good measure.

Barrett raised his elbow, ready to finish the Irishman off. As Sheamus turned around he took off for him. Suddenly the Celtic Warrior hit him with the Brogue Kick, both men going to the canvas.

With his last ounce of strength, Sheamus rolled Wade onto his back and went for the pin.  
One! Two! Three!

The bell sounded and the arena erupted. Siobhan stood on the floor, her pretty face filled with uncertainty. She gave her brother a grin, clearly happy for him, but soon worry filled her blue eyes as they focused in on Barrett.

Backstage Kimber clapped, a bright smile on her face.

Exhausted, Sheamus came to his feet and the ref handed him his championship belt before raising his hand in victory.

The Irishman offered a tired grin to the crowd. He felt like he could barely stand, but it was all worth it. He had once again defended his title but, more importantly, he had finally managed to shut Barrett up. And that was what he had mainly wanted to do.

The ref released him and went to help Wade from the ring. While he did that Sheamus continued to celebrate with the fans. He went up to one of the corners, climbing to the second rope and beating his chest before throwing his arms out and yelled, "Fella!"

He pointed to the crowd and began to climb down. All he wanted to do was go find Kimber and celebrate.

He turned around, ready to go backstage, when suddenly he found himself face-to-face with an enraged Mark Henry.

Before Sheamus could react the larger wrestler picked him, up, setting him up for the World's Strongest Slam.

"No!" Siobhan cried out at ringside.

Backstage Kimber couldn't even react, she was so frozen in surprise.

Sheamus was slammed hard into the mat and Henry got right back up, yelling down to him, "That's what I do, boy!"

The boos that rained over the two men were practically deafening. Henry gave the crowd a glare before turning and making his way out of the ring and back up the ramp.

Some refs and a few of the medical team hurried into the ring, going to check on Sheamus.

Siobhan raced around to the side of the ring they were on, watching on in fear as they took care of her brother.

Sheamus slowly opened his eyes and instantly grit his teeth at the pain he felt rack his body. His arm came around his middle and he struggled to sit up.

A few pairs of hands tried to keep him down but he shoved them away, growling, "Get off me!"

He managed to get to his feet, looking around in anger and confusion. What the _feck_ had just happened?!

He still tried to ponder that as he allowed the medics to help him out of the ring. He could see Siobhan standing a few feet back, looking at him fearfully. He tried to give her a smile, to let her know he was all right, but it came out a grimace.

He slowly made his way to the back, being supported on either side. As they slipped past the curtain Kimber came running up, her green eyes filled with concern.

He caught her look and managed a slight smile, reaching out to cup her cheek.

"Didja see me win?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah." his girlfriend offered watery smile, "You were amazing."

"Naturally." he managed to joke.

They continued on to the trainers room, Sheamus hissing as he was sat down on the closest table. Doc began to look him over, namely his ribs and the back of his head.

The Irishman closed his eyes, trying to piece together what had happened.

_Mark Henry_.

It suddenly all came back to him in flash. He had been celebrating his victory and suddenly there was Henry, giving him his World's Strongest Slam.

The Celtic Warrior's eyes flew open, filled with rage. Practically snarling he staggered to his feet, intent on going after the _gobshite_.

"Sheamus, sit back down!" Doc ordered, trying to get him to return to the table. He was joined by two other men, all three trying in vain to get Sheamus to sit down.

"Let me go!" the wrestler growled as he struggled to get free.

"Sheamus, quit bein' an _eejit _and sit down!" Siobhan cried out, the young woman growing panicked.

"Sheamus, please," Kimber stepped into his field of vision, her clasped hands tucked under her chin, tears forming in her green eyes, "Please, you can't go after Mark Henry now. You're hurt."

"Ah'm not hurt!" he bellowed, still trying to fight free.

"Sheamus, please." his girlfriend begged, voice gentle.

Surprisingly, it was the gentleness that broke through his rage and reached him. He slowly began to stop struggling, chest heaving and wild eyes locked on her face. He allowed Doc and the other trainers to sit him back down and they continued to look him over.

Kimber came forward, making sure to stay out of Doc's way but remaining close by, and she reached out to clasp her boyfriend's hand. He closed his eyes, teeth grit as he fought every instinct he had to go after Henry.

At long last Doc finished up, announcing that Sheamus would be better after a few painkillers and some rest. He and the other trainers made their way out of the room, leaving just Sheamus, Kimber and Siobhan. A monitor was on, in the background, showing the rest of the PPV but no one paid it any heed.

Kimber stepped closer, her hand rubbing his chest and she began to gentle 'shhh' him. She could feel his heart pounding under her palm, could see how heavily he was breathing due to his rage, but he remained where he was. She took that as a good sign.

At last he opened his eyes, the blue depths cold as he muttered, "Ah'm goin' to kill him."

Kimber said nothing, only frowning up at him.

The WHC Elimination Chamber started a short time later. It was to be between Jack Swagger, Daniel Bryan, Chris Jericho, Kane, Randy Orton and Mark Henry.

The second Henry came out Kimber could feel Sheamus tensing. But he remained seated, constricted gaze locked on the monitor.

It was a long, grueling match. But by the end of it, unsurprisingly, Mark Henry was the victor.

He stood in the center of the chamber, a microphone in his hand.

"You think this is the part where I'm supposed to point to that _Wrestlemania _sign," the World's Strongest Athlete snarled, "Like I'm one of your damned puppets. But that's not what I do!"

He looked directly into the camera, as though he were looking right at Sheamus, and he announced, "I'm not waiting until _Wrestlemania _to get what's mine. Sheamus, I'm coming for that title now."

The Irishman was back on his feet and surging across the room, intent on going after the other man.

"No!" Kimber cried out as she latched onto his arm, trying to hold him back.  
But trying to hold him back was like trying to hold back a Mac truck. He easily pulled her with him as he stormed toward the door, murder in his eyes.

"Sheamus, you can't go back out there!" his girlfriend tried desperate to keep him back.

Siobhan jumped in front of the door, blocking her brother's way. She raised her arms up, pressing against his chest to keep him back. He offered very little resistance, not wanting to hurt his sister.

"Let me by, Siobhan!" he yelled down at his sister.

"The hell Ah will!" his sister screamed back, "Ah'm not goin' to let you go out there and get murdered!"

"Sheamus, please, listen to Siobhan!" Kimber let go of his arm and ran to Siobhan's side to look up at him, "You just went through a war with Wade. You're in no condition to fight Mark Henry right now."

Sheamus backed away from them with a growl. He turned away, hands clenching as his red spikes as he fought to control his temper.

Logically he knew they were right. But his anger and his pride were telling him something else.

"Fine!" he snarled as he turned back to face them, "Fine, you win!"

He closed his eyes and sighed, muttering, "Ah'm just goin' to go to me locker room and get a shower."

The two women looked at one another, unconvinced. Siobhan gave Kimber a questioning look. The reporter studied her boyfriend for a few moments before she moved back. Siobhan did the same and Sheamus led the way out of the room.

"Ah need to go back down to ringside." the Irishwoman murmured to Kimber, "Try and keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn' do anythin' stupid."

"I'll try." Kimber sighed.

She continued to follow her boyfriend to his locker room. As he opened the door he drew to a stop, turning back to her. She could see how angry he was, but she could also see how tired and in pain he was, too. It made her heart break for him and she reached out to touch his cheek.

He leaned into her touch, allowing her to sooth him for a few more moments.

Eventually he pulled back, looking down at the ground, "You probably need to get back to work."

"I can stay with you." Kimber offered, giving him a loving smile.

"No." he shook his head, finally meeting her gaze, "No, you don' need to get anymore on McMahon's bad side. You go on. Ah'll just take a shower and get changed."

"You won't go after Mark?" Kimber questioned.

"Ah said Ah wouldn'." he snapped and his girlfriend flinched.

He instantly felt badly. It wasn't her fault, he knew. He was just angry.

"Ah'm sorry." he said as he took her hand, rubbing it between his two larger ones, "Ah'm pissed and lashin' out, Ah know. It's not yer fault."

"I know." she told him, raising his hands up to give each one a kiss.

"Ah love you, Kember." he stated and her smile grew.

"Love you, too." she added with a smirk, "You big Irish jerk."

He chuckled at that before giving her a kiss and sending her on her way.

Once she was gone he made his way into the locker room. He quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower. Hands braced on the tile wall in front of him, he leaned against it and bowed his head, allowing the steaming water to wash over his back.

He could still see it all so clearly in his head:

_Him celebrating with the crowd._

_ Him turning around and finding Henry standing behind him._

_ Henry giving him the World's Strongest Slam and laying him out right in the middle of the ring._

_ Henry telling him he was coming after _his _championship._

The more Sheamus thought about it, the angrier he became. Soon his rage was boiling out of control.

The Irishman raised his head, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gnashed. Bellowing, he suddenly hauled off and slammed his fist into the tile wall. Pain shot through the limb but he paid it no heed. The rage inside of him blacked it out, anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus led the way into the hotel later that night. He was silent, had been for most of the night, and Kimber could feel the tension coming off of him in waves.

She entered the room behind him, setting her suitcase on the floor by a nearby chair. She promptly opened it, beginning to dig through it for her nightgown and toiletries.

"I'm just going to take a shower." she murmured as she gathered her things and turned to him.

She found him standing by the window, his back to her. His body was so rigid, so tense. His fists were tightly clenched at his sides, causing his knuckles to turn even whiter if that were possible. She doubted he had heard a word she had said.

The reporter let out a sigh as she stared at his back. She felt so helpless. She didn't know what to say to try and reach him. Sighing quietly, she turned and made her way into the bathroom.

Sheamus' eyes closed as he heard the door shut, the sound bringing him out of his thoughts. He scrubbed his hands over his face and forced himself to start getting undressed.

Angrily he yanked at the articles of clothing, tossing them aside with little care as he undressed. Soon he was down to his boxer-briefs, the Irishman sliding in between the sheets. He rolled onto his side, arms crossed over his chest as he continued to brood.

Henry, that bastard, was back. Not only back but planning on going after _his _championship. And the _arsehole _hadn't even had the guts to do it to his face. He had attacked him when his back was turned.

Sheamus closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he was taken back to_ SummerSlam_ and his match with Henry.

It had been brutal. The toughest match he had been in in his entire career. He could still see Henry barreling at him, sending them both through the barricade. Could still feel the momentum and pain as the larger man slammed into him and then he slammed into the unrelenting blockade.

He had tried with all of his might to get back into the ring but his body just wouldn't cooperate. And what was worse, was that Henry had gotten back to his feet. Had stood in the center of that ring and watched as he was counted out.

He had never faced an opponent like that before. Sure, Big Show had been tough. But there had always been a part of himself that knew he could beat him.

With Mark Henry, the Celtic Warrior had doubts.

And those doubts made him angry. It wasn't supposed to be that way. He was supposed to be able to take on all comers. And if he did get knocked down he would get back up again.

But Henry had put him down and kept him down.

He'd never forget that for as long as he lived.

Kimber emerged from the bathroom a short time later, now wearing a satin, eyelet nightgown, her clothes in her arms. She frowned as she spied her boyfriend all ready in bed, his back to her. She could tell his arms were crossed over his chest and she knew he was still awake. Unsurprising, considering how the night had gone.

She packed the items away in her suitcase before padding over to the bed. She slipped between the sheets, rolling onto her side to face him. Her frown deepened as she studied his broad, freckle dusted back. She could feel the wall of tension around him, thick and practically stifling.

And with it she felt the isolation. He was someplace she feared even she couldn't reach.

Knowing she needed to try, though, she snuggled closer to him, her hand coming to rest against his back. She felt the muscles beneath her palm tense and it caused her frown to grow.

_Please, Sheamus, don't push me away, _she silently begged him.

Kimber scooted even closer, until she was flush against him and her arm came around his waist. She nuzzled against his back before pressing gentle kisses against his marble flesh.

Sheamus closed his eyes, a myriad of emotions raging through him. He wanted to lose himself in her. He did. It would have been all too easy to do it, too.

But with as angry as he was he didn't want to frighten her with his intensity. He knew she would be willing, but the idea of possibly hurting her sickened him. Besides, he just couldn't use her like that.

Not to mention it would only be a temporary fix. Henry would still be there, waiting in the wings. Looming. A fight he was going to have to face. A threat he wasn't entirely sure he could handle.

His hand slowly made it's way to hers, keeping it pressed firming to his stomach. Other than that, he didn't move or speak.

Kimber let out a sad sigh, eventually closing her eyes and slipping in to a troubled sleep.


	6. 6: Fate Has a Funny Way of Working Out

Sheamus was like a man possessed that next morning; _Raw _morning. He was laying on a weight bench in a gym, ACDC pounding in his ears from his earbuds, as he constantly raised and lowered the considerably heavy barbell over his head again and again. Up and down. Up and down.

It was unknown exactly how many reps he had done. Even he, himself, wasn't really counting. His mind was too focused on the night before and the _Elimination Chamber _PPV.

He could still see it all, over and over again. And it didn't help that there were now countless videos of the attack on YouTube.

_ "That's what I do, boy!"_

_ "I'm not waiting until _Wrestlemania _to get what's mine. Sheamus, I'm coming for that title now."_

The Irishman's teeth began to gnash, his anger going up another notch. He pushed through the pain that started burning through his arms, pushed through the rage, as he continued to rapidly raise and lower the bar.

But the flashes kept coming.

_Henry attacking him after his victory at _Elimination Chamber.

_Henry sending him through the barricade at _SummerSlam.

_"That's what I do!"_

It soon got to be too much and he was forced to put the bar back. He sat up, eyes constricted and chest rising and lowering heavily. He yanked the earbuds out of his ears, unable to take the pounding music any longer.

Sheamus turned away, scrubbing his hands over his face again and again in a bid to try and rid the memories from his inner eye.

"Hey, fella." a hand slapped him on the shoulder.

Sheamus suddenly wheeled around, fist raised and ready to strike.

"Whoa!" John Cena took a step back, hands shooting up in mock surrender, "Stand down, Sheamus. Jeez, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Sheamus slowly lowered his fist, his face beginning to redden with embarrassment.

He turned away, shaking his head, "Sorry. Ah didn' hear you come up."

"Not a problem." John murmured, studying him thoughtfully.

The Irishman turned back to find himself being watched, making him feel uncomfortable.

"What?" Sheamus snapped as he rose to his feet and made his way over to a set of dumbbells, "If you've got somethin' to say then just say it all ready."

John watched on as the Celtic Warrior swiftly raised and lowered the weights. He could see tension on the other man's face, as well as the anger in his cold blue eyes.

"Nothing." Cena stated with a casual shrug, "I just always wondered if I would ever look into the eyes of the old Sheamus. You know, the guy who was always burning with rage. The guy who did whatever he wanted because he thought that he could."

The Irishman turned away, scoffing, "Ah'm not that man anymore."

"Aren't you?" John inquired, "Seems to me like he's starting to rear his ginger head."

Sheamus dropped the weights with a 'thud' and spun around, eyes blazing.

John smirked and nodded, "Yep, there he is. Can't say it's good to see him back."

The former champion turned and started to walk away. Sheamus watched after him for a few moments before his shut his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face.

"_Oi, _Johnny." he called out, opening his eyes and fixing them on his friend.

John turned back around and looked at him expectantly.

"Ah'm sorry, fella." Sheamus extended his hand, "This business wit' Henry's got me _vexed_."

"Understandable." John nodded, shaking his hand, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Call him out." the Irishman stated, "Handle me business."

"You sure that's such a good idea, considering what you just went through with Barrett last night?"

"Ah'm not runnin' away from him." Sheamus muttered.

"I didn't say you should." Cena explained, "But I think you need to play this smart. Start thinking with your head and not your heart. Henry's been gone quite a while. He's had time to heal up and rest. You haven't. You go after him now and he'll take that title away from you in a second."

"Look, Ah appreciate the advice." Sheamus told him, "But Ah have to handle this my way."

"I understand." John regarded him evenly, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Ah do." Sheamus assured him, the Irishman determined.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber kicked back in AJ's locker room that night before _Raw_. She was with the petite Diva, along with Layla and Kaitlyn. The four women were sitting on the floor, eating takeout and gossiping. It was nice just to have some girl time, something she had been deeply missing.

"So how is Sheamus doing, Kimber?" Kaitlyn asked before taking a healthy bite of her burger.

The reporter lowered her fork and sighed, looking down at her spaghetti. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"He's so angry." she looked at each Diva in turn, "And it's completely understandable, I know. But I've never seen him _so _angry before."

"Well not surprising," Layla said, "Given the history between he and Mark."

"What exactly _is _the history between them?" Kimber wanted to know, "I mean, I know they had a match at _SummerSlam _a few years ago and Sheamus lost-"

"Practically got destroyed, you mean." AJ piped up.

Kaitlyn gave her best friend a narrowed look, "AJ!"

"What?" the smaller Diva shrugged, "It's true."

"What happened?" Kimber wanted to know, her concern going up another notch.

"It was an amazing match." Layla explained, "It was anyone's guess as to who was going to win.

"They ended up on the outside, brawling." the British Diva went on, "Then Mark picked Sheamus up and drove them both through the outside barricade."

"_Through _it." Kaitlyn stressed.

"Oh my God!" Kimber gasped, eyes widening in disbelief.

"None of us could scarcely believe it when Mark got back up." Layla stated, "Let alone get back into the ring."

"Sheamus tried." Kaitlyn added, "He really did. But he just couldn't make the count."

"That's the first time," Layla paused, thoughtful, "The only time, really, that I've ever seen him like that."

"No wonder he's so hell bent on facing him." Kimber closed her eyes and sighed, "I wish he would have told me. I would have understood."

"You know how men are, though." AJ waved a hand at her, "They like to think they're Superman. That they're indestructible."

She made a face, "At least, that's how John is."

She began to grin, eyes going dreamy, "Of course, it does has it's advantages. . ."

The other three looked at her in surprise.

The petite Diva regarded them sheepishly, "Too much information?"  
"Oh yeah." Kaitlyn sighed, but then she started giggling.

Kimber and Layla joined in, the reporter feeling a little bit better.

Her laughter died down as she thought back on the matter at hand.

"That was when Henry was going round fighting lesser wrestlers, right?" she inquired.

"Mmm-hmm." Layla nodded, "He was squashing men who clearly had no business in the ring with him. Then he'd turn around and complain about how there was no real competition for him."

"Until Sheamus." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

That got Layla grinning, as well, "Yeah. You see, at the time, Sheamus was starting to turn over a new leaf.

"Oh, he still had his temper," she inserted with a knowing wink, "But he was far from the barbarian he had once been. When Mark had made his little statement-"

"Sheamus set out to prove him wrong." Kimber finished, slowly beginning to smile.

That was just liker her boyfriend. Taking on all comers. It didn't matter how big or strong they were as long as he got a good fight out of them. That was all that really mattered to the Irishman.

But she knew it was different now. It was about more than a good fight. Sheamus was determined to prove that their match at _SummerSlam all _those years ago had been a fluke. That he could face the massive wrestler and stand strong this time.

She looked down at her container of spaghetti. And suddenly just the sight of it made her sick.

She quickly sat it down and raced into the restroom. The Divas looked at one another in alarm and then collectively cringed when they heard her throwing up.

"She's been doing that a lot lately." Layla mused.

"I know." Kaitlyn agreed, giving the other woman a meaningful look.

The reporter stepped out into the room a short time later, looking tired and more than a little scared.

"I know what you're thinking." she told them as she approached the group and sat back down, "And I've been wondering it, too."

"Have you taken a test?" AJ inquired.

"No, but," Kimber reached over and retrieved her purse, pulling out a small white box, "I bought one a few days ago. I've just been trying to work up the courage to take it."

"No time like the present." Kaitlyn stated.

"We'll be happy to stay here with you while you do." Layla told her with a kind smile, "For moral support."

"Yeah." AJ and Kaitlyn agreed in unison.

Kimber looked at each of them and finally sighed. They were right. Putting it off wasn't going to change the results one way or the other. It had to be done.

"All right." she went to her feet and headed back into the restroom, "I'll go take it."

She emerged a short time later, fidgeting with her fingers as she returned. The Divas looked at her expectantly, all breathless.

"No, no, I have to wait about five minutes to get the results." the reporter stated as she began to pace the room.

There was a long pause, followed by AJ brightly asking, "So have you picked out names yet? Because I think 'AJ' would be good for a boy or a girl."

"Not now, AJ." Kaitlyn sighed to her friend.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Layla asked the reporter.

Kimber finally stopped pacing, looking back at the British Diva hesitantly, "To be honest. . .I don't really know. There is so much to consider."

She glanced down at her clasped hands, going on, "I mean, Sheamus and I haven't been together that long. We only just moved in together."

She glanced up, "I don't even know if he _wants _children. Especially right now."

"He's so great with them, though!" AJ spoke up, trying to be hopeful.

Kimber gave her a gentle smile, "Yes, he is. He's wonderful with them. But that doesn't necessary mean that he wants them."

She once again glanced down at her hands, "And like I said, that especially means right now."

"What about you, Kimber?" Kaitlyn questioned her, "Do _you _want them right now?"

The reporter glanced over at her, brows knit. She didn't have time to answer the other woman as the alarm on her cell phone went off, signaling that it was time.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Here goes nothing. . .

She turned and started to make her way into the restroom when AJ hurried over to her and grabbed her hand. Layla took the other while Kaitlyn slipped a hand onto her shoulder. Together the four women approached the sink where the test was laying.

Kimber slowly walked up to it, glanced down nervously.

It was positive.

The reporter felt the air leave her lungs. She felt her knees get weak. Almost in a daze, she turned and made her way back into the locker room and over to a bench. There she sank onto it, staring out over the room with hazy eyes.

The Divas looked at one another, each not sure what to say. Layla was the first to react, coming up behind the reporter and wrapping her arms around her neck, giving her a hug. Absently Kimber's hand came up to pat one of her arms.

"So are you going to go tell Sheamus?" AJ gently asked.

Her question brought the reporter out of her daze. Kimber blinked, glancing over at her for a second before she shook her head.

"Kimber-" Layla began but the reporter cut her off.

"I have an appointment this Friday with my gynecologist." she told her, "I want her to confirm it. I want to be one hundred percent sure. And if I am, then I'll discuss it with Sheamus."

"That's probably best." Kaitlyn spoke up, "To be completely sure. I mean, there is a chance it was a false positive."

"Right." Layla agreed, "There's no need to be worried-or excited-or whatever until you know for sure."

"Yeah." Kimber murmured thoughtfully, "Until I know for sure."

"Until then, mums the word." Layla announced, looking at each Diva.

"Mums the word." AJ repeated, hand raised.

"I won't say anything." Kaitlyn promised.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus made his way down to ringside that night, resolved and unwavering. Though he was still sporting the bruises from his bout with Barrett from the night before, nobody could say that he didn't look ready for a fight.

The Irishman climbed into the ring, forgoing his usual greeting to the crowd as he walked across the ring and accepted the microphone from a nervous Justin Roberts.

He paid the man no heed as he returned to the center of the ring and waited for his theme to die out.

Once it did he began to speak, voice low and tone serious, "So last night, at the _Elimination Chamber_, Ah had a match wit' Wade Barrett for the World Heavyweight Championship."

That garnered cheers from the fans.

"But it was more than a match." the Celtic Warrior went on, "It was an all-out war. Ah mean, we beat lumps out of each other, he and Ah. But at the end of it Ah was still standin', yer World Heavyweight Champion."

Again another round of cheers, some of the fans even beginning to chant his name.

Sheamus continued on, "It should have been a grand moment for me. But it wasn' thanks to one man."

He motioned towards the TitanTron, "Go ahead and show the footage."

He walked over to the ropes and leaned against them, hand scrubbing over his mouth as he watched back on the footage from the night before.

_ There he was, pounding his chest and celebrating with the fans. Looking tired, but happy. _

_ While he was doing that Mark Henry slipped into the ring. Some of the fans had tried to warn Sheamus, but the Irishman hadn't heard them. He had been too engrossed in his victory to notice. And that had cost him._

_ As he climbed down from the ropes and turned around he suddenly found himself face-to-face with Henry. The larger man had wasted no time grabbing him and planting him into the mat with the World's Strongest Slam._

_"That's what I do, boy!" he announced before giving the crowd a glare and leaving the ring._

The screen went to black but the Celtic Warrior continued to glare up at it. Finally he turned back to face the crowd, face reddening with tightly leashed rage.

"Now Ah can respect you wantin' to go after this title." he stated as he slapped his hand against the belt around his waist, "And Ah can even respect you for wantin' to make a statement.

"But Ah _never _thought you would attack me when me back was turned." he went on, voice gaining in intensity and volume, "Ah've never been one to back down from a fight. All you had to do was come face me, man-to-man, and Ah'll be more than happy to give you a fight."

_"Somebody's gon' get they ass kicked,_

_ Somebody's gon' get their wig split_

_ Somebody's gon' get they ass kicked,_

_ Somebody's gon' get their wig split._

_ Beat 'em up, beat 'em up,_

_ break his neck, break his neck."_

Sheamus threw down the microphone as the World's Strongest Man walked out onto the stage. Mark glared at him as he made his way down, coming to stand before the ring. In his hand was a mic and it appeared the Henry had a few words to say.

"Look at you, tryin' to act tough." Mark began to chuckle coldly up at the Irishman, "Are you forgettin' what I did to you at _SummerSlam _a few years ago, boy? Are you forgettin' how I planted your ass though that barricade?"

Sheamus reached over and slowly picked up the mic, his eyes constricted as he muttered, "No, Ah haven' forgotten."

He began to smirk, adding, "But evidently you have because yer the one who snuck up and attacked me when my back was turned last night."

He threw the microphone aside, removed the title and laid it on the canvas, and readied himself. He waved the bigger man on, "So come on! Come on, Henry! Come on and fight me! Ah'm right here, fella! Come on! Ah'm _beggin_' ya!'

Mark glanced down at the ground, contemplating. Suddenly he dropped the mic and slid into the ring.

And Sheamus was automatically on him, driving vicious blows into the other man's back. Mark managed to fight through the attack and rose to his feet, shoving the Irishman back. He added a few punches of his own and soon the brawl was on. The two men brutally attacked one another, shots coming from all angles.

Suddenly Henry shoved Sheamus back into the ropes. Before the Celtic Warrior could defend himself, the World's Strongest Man clotheslined him out of the ring and onto the floor.

He hit the ground with a massive 'thud', teeth grit as pain shot through his body. But Sheamus fought through it, struggling to his feet and ready to take the man on again.

Unfortunately he didn't get the chance as the officials and security came racing down to ringside, holding him back. A few of them slid into the ring and kept Henry back, as well.

"Come on, Sheamus!" Mark yelled down at him, "Come on and face me, boy! Come on, you're such a big man!"

Sheamus tried in vain to get back into the ring but nothing doing. Security held him back, trying to lead him back towards the ramp.

The redheaded man shoved them away, hands raking through his hair as he glared hatefully up at Henry. He once again tried for the other man but was again held back.

Having no choice, he was forced to turn and walk away even though it killed him to do so.

Sheamus stormed to the back. As he made his way through the backstage corridors everyone began to scatter, both crew and wrestlers alike. Nobody wanted to get in the irate Irishman's way.

The Celtic Warrior rounded a corner, eyes wide and wild. He could feel his control slipping through his fingers. He needed to let out the rage, soon, before he combusted.

He spotted a nearby table and stalked over to it. He quickly seized it and, bellowing, flipped it over. It slammed into the floor with ferocious force, the noise causing everyone around him to freeze in alarm.

He glared down at it, chest rising and falling considerably, mouth formed into a snarl. As he looked up he noticed that all around him people were watching him with expressions filled with worry and even a little fear.

He raked his hands through his hair and turned, heading for the sanctuary of his locker room. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away from everyone and everything.

Kimber, who had been standing back and watching with wide eyes, promptly handed her forgotten microphone to Joel and hurried after him.

"Sheamus!" she called out, but he didn't seem to hear her.

She watched on as he stalked into the locker room, slamming the door closed behind him. She had just reached it and was about to enter when she heard the sounds of yelling and furniture crashing.

The reporter took a shaky step backwards, her hands going to her mouth as she stared at the closed door in horror.

She heard the sound of something like a folding chair hitting the door and she flinched, taking another involuntary step backwards.

After what seemed like a lifetime the noises finally ceased. It was only then that she ventured forward, shaking hand reaching out to grasp the door handle. She eased the door open and peered inside, taking stock of the room.

It was completely wrecked. And while this wasn't the first time she had seen the end result of him trashing a locker room, she had never seen it in such a state of annihilation before.

And there was her boyfriend, back to her as he leaned against a far wall. His hands, closed into fists, were braced against the brick. His back was rising and falling deeply as he breathed heavily and his head was bowed.

The last time she had seen him so incensed was when Bobby had attacked her.

She could hear his harsh breathing from all the way across the room and, more than anything, she felt compelled to go to him.

She made her way across the room, looking up at him in sadness. When she was a few feet from him she reached out and touched his back.

Snarling, the Irishman wheeled on her, fists at the ready.

Kimber cried out in alarm and scurried back, hands raised to protect herself. She was instantly taken back in time to five years ago, when she had faced her first beating at the hands of her ex-boyfriend, Andrew.

The Irishman froze, his eyes beginning to wide as he realized it wasn't Mark behind him. He took in the absolute, abject fear on his girlfriend's face and it made him feel sick.

He shook his head, hands scrubbing over his face before reaching up to grip at his red spikes. He slumped back against the wall and at that moment all the rage left his body, only to be replaced with complete and utter self-loathing and a deep tiredness.

"Kember." he stated, voice hoarse from his yelling coupled with the emotions he was feeling now, "_Jaysus_, Ah didn' know you were behind me. Ah thought it was Henry. Ah. . .Ah never would have. . ."

He buried his head in his hands, his body trembling with sensations, as he murmured, "Ah'm sorry. Ah'm so sorry, angel. Ah would never. . .God, Ah'm so sorry."

He had never felt so afraid before. If he had lost control, if he hadn't stopped himself in time and had actually struck her. . .

He would never forgive himself. Could never live with himself. Plain and simple.

Kimber stared up at him, blinking back the tears that sprang to her eyes. She could see just how sorry he was, just how much he hated himself and his actions, and her heart broke for him.

She knew he hadn't realized who was behind him. She could tell by the certainty on his face. But the fact remained that she had just gotten up close and personal with his dark side. And, even though not intentional, it had been directed at her. She was still left shaking and even a little afraid.

It was confusing for her, because her fear wasn't of him. She knew he would never willingly hurt her. But the threat had been there and it still left her feeling frightened.

He removed his hands, the limbs falling lifelessly to his sides, as he looked down at her painfully. It was like he expected her to walk out of his life at any second.

It was because of that, that she found herself carefully approaching him. He tensed the closer she drew near and it caused new tears to spring to her eyes.

Without saying a word she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. She held onto him tightly, practically clinging to him. She was shaking, but then again so was he.

Sheamus couldn't believe what she was doing. How could she after what she had just seen and experienced?! How had he been so lucky as to find such a trusting and forgiving woman?

His arms came around her, slow and gentle, as he drew her closer to his body. He wanted to hold onto her like the lifeline she was for him, but he was afraid to. He was afraid of scaring her again. Or, worst yet, feeling her flinch in his embrace. If she did that, he didn't think his heart would be able to stand it.

"Ah'm sorry." he exhaled painfully as his head slumped back against the wall and his eyes closed tightly shut.

"I know." Kimber murmured against his chest, her hand reaching out to rub the spot over his heart.

But he couldn't see the unnerved expression still on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber could only look up at her doctor, Dr. Maggie Weaver, in stunned silence that following Friday afternoon.

After a few tense moments the reporter found herself whispering, "Are you sure?"

Dr. Weaver leaned forward in her seat, placing a hand on the shocked woman's arm, "Yes. Kimber, I ran all the preliminary tests. You're pregnant."

_Pregnant_. . .

The word swirled around in her head like mist. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Sheamus' baby. Her baby. Their baby. . .

Her hand absently went to her still flat stomach. She knew it was silly, but she honestly thought she would have been able to feel the baby.

"Do. . .do you know when it could have happened?" she questioned as her mind began to race.

"Well we'll need to do an ultrasound for that." Dr. Weaver told her, adding with a hopeful smile, "You'll even be able to hear baby's heartbeat."

"Heartbeat. . ." she blinked, coming out of her thoughts, "Yes. Yes, of course."

They wasted no time in doing the ultrasound. Kimber found herself watching in astonishment as Dr. Weaver moved the ultrasound probe over her stomach. It wasn't long before a small blob came into view. Seconds later the sounds of a heartbeat filled the room.

Kimber felt tears prick her eyes at the incredible sound.

"By the looks of it," Dr. Weaver stated, "I would say you're about two months along."

Kimber's wide eyes flew to the other woman's face. Two months along. . .

Ireland.

Sheamus' uncle's cottage.

Their first time together.

The reporter closed her eyes, unable to keep the wryly smile from her lips. Of course it would have been during their first time.

She opened her eyes, the green depths once again going to the monitor. She watched the little spot on the screen in amazement as she blinked back her tears. It was only about 0.7 inches in length but it was there. Their baby.

"Our baby." she murmured as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Drama! We like drama, right? Right?! I hope so because you're getting it whether you like it or not. :P**

** Okay, all you smarties who called it during **_**Luck of the Irish**_** and, again, a couple of chapters ago were right! Good job, guys! :D**

** I was always planning for Kimber to get pregnant from her and Sheamus' first time together at Uncle Mick's cottage in Ireland. Let it never be said that I don't plan ahead. -_o**


	7. 7: Uncertainty

Kimber walked into the house later that day. As if in a daze she made her way through the foyer and into the living room, sinking onto the couch. She leaned forward and placed her head in her hands as her mind continued to race.

What was she going to do?

She raised her head, eyes going about the room. She had to tell Sheamus. He needed to know.

Anxiety filled her green eyes. He was so stressed out right now. How would he react if he learned he had a baby on the way?

She rose from her seat and began to pace the room, her hands clasping and unclasping in front of her. Finding out she was pregnant, that they were going to have a baby, was the last thing he needed to worry about. Not with everything going on between him and Mark Henry.

She couldn't tell him right now.

Absently her hand went to her stomach, stroking it. Her steps slowed before finally coming to a stop as a sort of realization dawned on her.

She was going to be a mom.

Kimber looked down at her stomach, cradling it in her hands. She was going to be a mother. . .

Her hands went to her mouth and she once again began to pace.

She had never really thought about being a mom before. Sure, she knew she wanted to be one sometime down the line. She did love kids, after all.

But she thought she would have a little time before it happened. More time to get established in her career. Be married.

Marriage. Her eyes widened. She wasn't ready to get married yet!

She loved Sheamus. She was so in love with him that sometimes she felt like she couldn't see straight. And she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They had just moved in together, after all. So marriage was on her mind. But at a much later time. Maybe a year from now.

_Who says you have to get married right now?_ she asked herself, _Come on, Kim, you're a modern woman. You know that babies don't necessarily have to equal marriage._

"Baby." she once again drew to a stop, her eyes going to her stomach.

A tender smile began to form on her lips as she clasped her belly. It was crazy, but she already loved this baby growing inside of her. How could that be? She had just found out!

But it was there. And it was true. Her baby. Their baby.

She let out a shaky breath. She needed to call someone; talk to someone about this.

She hurried back over to the couch and snatched up her purse, digging through it. It wasn't long before she had her cell phone out and she was punching away at a number.

"Hey, girl." her best friend, Cass', voice filled her ears a few seconds later.

"I need to talk to you." Kimber stated as she sank back onto the couch.

"Sounds serious." her best friend stated, immediately concerned, "Are you all right?"

"I. . ." Kimber's voice trailed off.

Was she all right? God, what a loaded question that way.

"Kimber?" Cass called out after a few minutes of silence, "Are you still there?"

"I'm pregnant." the reporter suddenly blurted out.

Silence greeted her. Then:

"Wow, you really cut to the chase, don't you?" Cass' laughter filled her ears.

Despite the situation Kimber found herself smiling. Leave it to Cass to make her feel better.

"So how are you feeling about all this?" her best friend inquired, "And does Sheamus know? And if so, how freaked out is he?"

Kimber's eyes slowly began to widen. She hadn't even considered how Sheamus was going to feel about this when she finally did tell him.

She once again surged to her feet, pacing the length of the room. Her boyfriend liked kids. He was amazing with them. But that didn't necessary mean that he wanted one of his own. Or so soon. Oh God. . .

"Kimmy?" Cass' worried voice filtered out from the phone, "Kimber, I was just teasing. Come on, Kim, are you there?"

"I. . .yeah, I'm here." the reporter came to a stop and closed her eyes as she fought to get a handle on her tumultuous emotions.

"So have you told Sheamus yet?"

"No. I just found out myself about an hour ago." Kimber once again opened her eyes, willing herself to calm down.

"Well congratulations." Cass grew hesitant, "That's the right thing to say, right?"

"I don't know." the reporter admitted as she began fidget with her fingers, "I mean. . .I think I'm happy."

"But you're not sure?" her best friend gently stated, "You know, Kimber, there's no law saying that you have to keep this baby if you don't want to. If you're not ready you are perfectly within your rights-"

"No!" Kimber cried out, the idea of giving up their child instantly sickening her, "No, Cass, I couldn't. I want this baby.

"I mean, I already love it." she expressed, "I just. . .I would never, could never, get rid of it. That's not even an option."

"So then congratulations." Kimber could hear the smile in her best friend's voice as she added, "Mommy."

_Mommy_. God, she loved the sound of that. Her hand went to her stomach where she absently rubbed it.

"So Sheamus doesn't know." she could hear Cass express.

"Yeah. I mean, no, he doesn't know yet." Kimber admitted as she once again took a seat on the couch.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Cass began to tease, "I mean, you're going to have to tell him sometime. Preferably before you start showing. I think he'll catch on by then."

"I. . .I'm kind of scared to tell him." the reporter confessed softly, "We haven't been together that long really. Just a few months. What if he thinks it's too soon for us to have a baby."

"He might." Cass conceded, "But then again he might not. You can't really predict these things. That's why you really need to sit down and talk to him about it."

"I know. You're right." the reporter closed her eyes and sighed, "This is the worst possible time, though, Cass. He's in this feud with Mark Henry and, God, he's just so stressed out right now. And his temper. I mean, I always knew he had one but it keeps popping up more and more these days."

There was a long pause, followed by, "Are you afraid of what he'll do if he finds out you're pregnant? Kimber, are you afraid of him?"

"No." her answer was instant and from the heart, "Sheamus would _never _hurt me."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here." her best friend gently pressed.

Kimber sighed, "I can't help but think of Andrew."

She shook her head, laughing with disgust for herself, "Which is stupid, really. Because Sheamus is _nothing _like Andrew. I mean, yes, he has a temper like Andrew but. . ."

Her voice trailed off and her mind instantly went back to that horrible encounter in his locker room just a few days ago. How he had turned on her, face filled with so much rage and hate. How he had had his fists raised and ready to strike.

It was no wonder that it was making her think about _him _again.

But the difference was that Sheamus hadn't hit her. Would never hit her. She knew that as surely as she knew anything.

_You're scared_, she told herself, _And you automatically associate fear with Andrew. You and Lindy have talked about this before._

"Maybe you should talk to Lindy." Cass suggested, referring to Kimber's rape councilor from five years ago. They had gone from being councilor and patient to very good friends and Kimber knew she could always confide in her if need be.

"I was just thinking about her," Kimber admitted, "She could probably help me figure all of this out."

"I don't think it would hurt." her best friend told her, "But the main thing is that you need to talk to Sheamus. About everything."

"I will." Kimber promised, "Soon. But I want to wait until this business with Mark Henry is over. He has enough to deal with right now and I don't think it'll help him if he has this weighing on his mind."

She began to rub her belly as a slight smile came to her lips, "Besides, this baby isn't going anywhere."

"So this is definite." Cass stated.

"It is." Kimber sighed, "I know my career is going to take a big hit but the funny thing is, I'm not that upset about it. I don't know, I guess I'm just overwhelmed right now. There is so much going on."

"There is, but you'll figure it out." her best friend told her, "You're the strongest woman I know. I mean, you have already faced so much. You can face this and figure everything out."

"Thanks for listening to me babble." Kimber laughed gently before adding with poignancy, "And thank you for being here for me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"What are best friends," Cass added pointedly, "And future fairy godmother's for?"

Kimber laughed before thanking her again.

She grew serious, asking, "So when are you coming out on the road with us?"  
"Soon." Cass sighed, "I can't wait to see Josh again. I swear, I think I'm falling hard for that hot little announcer."

"He is adorable, right?" Kimber grinned into the phone.

"Oh, sweetie, he's more than that." her best friend began to chuckle, "And I can't wait to take that boy out for a test drive."

Kimber threw back her head and laughed uproariously. Only Cass. . .

"Does he know what he's getting himself into?" she asked with a giggle.

"Nope." Cass stated almost proudly, "That's the beauty of it."

"Poor Josh. I almost feel sorry for him." the reporter chuckled.

They talked for about twenty more minutes before Cass eventually had to go. Kimber thanked her, again, for being there for her and hung up the phone.

As the reporter tossed her cell onto the couch she looked around the room thoughtfully, sighing.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus and Siobhan walked down the busy Tampa sidewalk that afternoon. The pair came to a little park, wandering in and over to a large shade tree.

There they sat at the base of it, each looking around at the families and couples, joggers and runners, as they bustled about the large space.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Siobhan glanced over at him.

Sheamus continued to stare out over the park, eyes shielded by the shades he wore. His sister could see the way his mouth tensed, though, and she knew where his thoughts were going.

"Ah could have hurt her, Siobhan." he muttered, self-disgust in his voice.

"But you didn'." his sister reached out and tentatively touched his arm. He stiffened at the contact but didn't pull away.

"But Ah could have." he turned to her, voice rough, "Ah thought it was Henry behind me. Thank God Ah stopped meself in time."

His sister didn't quite know what to say. She knew he would never willfully raise his hand to a woman. Especially not Kimber. Anyone with eyes could see how crazy he was about her. So she knew it had to be killing him, knowing what he accidentally could have done.

She knew all about his past with Henry. She had been in the audience at _SummerSlam _when he had had his ill fated match. She remembered how frightened she had been for him when he went crashing through the barricade. How concerned, but proud, she had felt when he had crawled towards the ring; fighting tooth and nail to get back inside.

If she could use two words to describe her brother, they would have to be 'proud' and 'tough'. Nobody ever got over him, at least not for long. And nobody ever put him down. Mark Henry had managed to do both. And to this day it still weighed heavily on his mind. She was sure of it.

"Ah just want you to be careful." she stated, giving him a wryly smile, "Not that you ever will, mind. Ah know you'll kill yerself if you have to, to take the man down."

Sheamus said nothing. Of course he didn't need to. She was right.

They were silent for a few more moments. The wrestler leaned back against the trunk and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air.

It was nice being out there. For once he could let go of everything and just relax. If only for a little while. No battles to fight. No burning anger to cool. Just him being able to enjoy the day.

"So how is Kember feelin' about all of this?"

And there it was again. He sighed and opened his eyes, turning his attention back to his sister.

Siobhan shrugged, going on, "Ah haven' really had a chance to spend much time wit' her lately."

"Things are tense between us." the Irishman murmured, once again casting his eyes out over the park, "Ah know she wants to help me, but she can'. This is my fight and Ah have to do it alone."

"You do." his sister agreed, thoughtful, "But that doesn' mean that you can' lean on her and accept her support."

She raised her hands in the air, hurrying along when he glared at her from over his sunglasses, "Which of course you won' do because yer a man and heaven forbid a man actually does those sorts of things. A bunch of _eejits_, the lot of you."

She turned serious, adding gently, "I just don' want to see you push her away."

"Ah'm not." the wrestler murmured even as he grew pensive.

He wasn't pushing her away but he was keeping his distance. Had been since that incident Monday night. Things between them had been. . .careful. He felt like Kimber believed she had to walk on egg shells around him and that was the furthest thing he wanted.

Not that he blamed her. Not after what almost happened.

He noticed that Siobhan was still quiet. It wasn't like his usually talkative sister to remain silent for so long. When he glanced over he found her watching the park with a frown, some unknown something dancing in her light blue eyes.

"So what's goin' on wit' you?" the wrestler questioned, lightly bumping his sister's arm.

Siobhan blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She turned back to him and shook her head, offering a small smile.

"Nothin'." she stated, tone breezy.

"So how are you likin' yer new job?" Sheamus asked.

"Ah love it." Siobhan began to smile, "Ah love bein' down at ringside, right in the middle of the action."

"Yeah well you just watch yerself while yer down there." her brother warned, "The fellas aren' goin' to care about some wee photographer if they're tryin' to get at each other."

"Ah always am careful, big brother." Siobhan sighed, rolling her eyes, "Ah know what Ah'm doin'."

"Yeah well just see that you do." Sheamus muttered.

He couldn't help it. Sometimes he still saw his baby sister as just that: a baby. As her big brother it was his responsibility to protect her. That would never change. No matter how grown up she thought she was.

The younger O'Shaunessy sibling had once again grown quiet. Something that wasn't lost on her brother. There was definitely something going on with her and he intended to find out what.

"Okay, Siobhan, what's the _craic_?" Sheamus took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him as he studied her eyes, "Somethin' is botherin' you so talk to me. Tell me what's the matter."

"Nothin' is the matter." she told him, though she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"If you don' tell me Ah'm goin' to go throw you in that fountain over there." Sheamus gave her a wicked grin, "And you know Ah'll do it."

"Aren' you supposed to be a star or somethin'?" his sister grumbled as she yanked her chin out of his grasp.

"Talk." the Irishman ordered her.

Siobhan waved him away, "It's nothin' really. Just Barrett bein' Barrett."

"What's he done?" Sheamus instantly starting to see red.

"_Nothin'_." Siobhan stressed, "Nothin' Ah can' handle, at least. Don' worry about it."

She leveled her gaze with his, "Ah mean it, Sheamus. You leave Barrett to me."

Sheamus wanted to argue but thought better about it. It wouldn't do any good, anyway. Siobhan could be just as stubborn as him when it came to certain things.

"All right." he nodded, "But if you need me to kick his _arse _you just tell me."

"Ah might take you up on that." Siobhan smirked at him.

"Okay, let's go." the Celtic Warrior said, playfully smacking her on the knee, "Before we both get a sunburn out here."

"Good idea." Siobhan snorted as they rose to their feet and headed back to the SUV.

They were on the road in minutes, making their way back to Sheamus and Kimber's house.

They reached it in no time, the pair walking into the foyer and towards the living room. There they found Kimber, who was seated on the couch and meditatively staring out the window.

She blinked, coming out of her thoughts, as she rose off the couch and gave the pair a warm smile.

"Hey." she greeted Sheamus with a kiss on the cheek as he approached, "Did you guys have a good day?"

"Sheamus threatened to throw me in the fountain." Siobhan stated as she sauntered into the room and flopped into the nearest chair.

Kimber wheeled around and looked up at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, "Sheamus!"

"Why do you have to be such a little tattle-tale?" he accused his sister, "Gettin' me in trouble wit' me girlfriend. That's why you deserved to get thrown in the fountain."

"Have I told you how much I enjoy it when you two get together." Kimber giggled at Siobhan, who smirked.

"Ah'll just get us somethin' to drink." Sheamus turned to his sister and smiled innocently, "Care for a bottle of milk, little sister?"

"_Feck _you." his sister told him with an equally sweet grin.

"Listen to the mouth on this one!" the wrestler scoffed as he turned and made his way out of the room, "And all Ah did was offer her a drink. Ungrateful. . ."

Kimber shook her head with a grin, turning back to Siobhan. She found the other woman looking down at her phone, a frown touching her pretty face.

"Are you all right?" the reporter asked as she returned to the couch, leaning closer to her.

Siobhan looked up, startled, before slipping her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

"Ah'm fine." she said quickly. Too quickly.

"Mmm-hmm." Kimber wasn't buying it and they both knew, "Listen, you know you can tell me anything. And I promise I won't tell Sheamus."

Siobhan cast nervous eyes to the doorway, contemplating. Finally she seemed to make up her mind as she, too, scooted closer to the reporter.

"Things have been. . .confusin' between me and Wade." she whispered.

"Confusing how?"

"Ah thought Ah hated him." Siobhan sighed, running a hand through her red locks, "Ah really did. Ah mean, after everythin' he did to my brother how could Ah not?"

She looked at the other woman with wide eyes, adding, "Ah don' even _like _the man, for _Jaysus_' sake!"

"But you're attracted to him?" Kimber suggested with a small smile.

"Yeah." Siobhan grumbled as she flopped back against the seat, "Ugh, Ah'm an _eejit_! Not to mention a traitor to my brother. What's Sheamus goin' to think about all of this?"

"Stop right there." Kimber raised her hand, "You're not an idiot. It's just that sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants. And as for what Sheamus is going to think, sweetie, he just wants you to be happy."

Siobhan gave her a look, "Not if it means Wade Barrett."

Kimber paused, hedging, "Okay, true."

She gave her teasing smile, "But he'll learn to get over it."

The Irishwoman began to pout as she looked up at the ceiling, "My heart _doesn' _want him. It doesn'."

She cast her eyes to her lap, adding with an almost guilt, "But it's the other parts of me Ah'm not so sure about."

She shook her head, giggling a little at that. Kimber joined in and soon both women were cracking up.

They soon grew silent, each alone with her thoughts.

"Just don' give up on my brother, all right?" Siobhan suddenly implored.

Kimber turned at Siobhan in surprise, "I would never do that."

She looked out over the living room thoughtfully, "Things are tense right now, but I love him."

She regarded the other woman sadly, "I'm just worried about him."

Sheamus returned to the living room at that moment, holding a tray that contained a bowl of chips, glasses of lemonade for the ladies and a bottle of Guinness for himself.

He sat the tray down before passing Kimber her glass. As he handed one to Siobhan she eyed his bottle longingly.

"You couldn' have gotten me a Guinness, too?" she asked with a sneer as she took the glass.

"You don' need to be drinkin' that." Sheamus muttered as he took a seat beside Kimber on the couch and reached for his bottle.

"Ah'm not a child, you know." Siobhan grumbled.

"Then stop actin' like one." her brother countered, beginning to smirk. It was clear that he was enjoying tormenting his little sister.

"Sheamus, please stop bothering your sister." Kimber sighed, taking a drink of her lemonade.

"Didn' Derek do these sort of things to you?" her boyfriend inquired.

"Yeah and it drove me nuts." she told him with a sweet smile, "So knock it off."

Sheamus cast his eyes to the ceiling and sighed before taking a long pull off his bottle. He should have known they would gang up on him.

The three visited for another hour before Siobhan received a mysterious call and had to go. Sheamus and Kimber walked her to the door, giving her a wave as the young Irishwoman got into her car and headed out.

"Ah wonder what that was all about." Sheamus muttered, brows knit, as the pair reentered the living room.

Kimber had a pretty good idea, but was keeping it to herself, and only murmured, "Hmm."

The Celtic Warrior took a seat on the couch, once again reaching for his beer. He took a healthy drink of it before sighing, "Ah swear, if she's gone off to meet Barrett-"

"Then it's none of your business." Kimber gently pressed as she joined him on the couch.

He gave her a narrowed look, "The hell it's not. She's my baby sister. If that bastard hurts her-"

"Then Siobhan will deal with him." Kimber reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze, "I know you love her, Sheamus, but you have to let Siobhan grow up sometime."

"What if Ah don' wanna?" he grumbled, taking another drink.

Kimber smirked, "Too bad. Because she's all ready grown up."

Sheamus rolled his eyes and exhaled, hating the idea of it all. He sat the bottle down and turned back to her, watching her closely.

"So is that what you two were talkin' about when Ah was in the kitchen?" he questioned.

Kimber began to smile, "It was just girl talk, O'Shaunessy. Don't worry about it."

"Girl talk." the Irishman repeated the words with a look of abject horror. There was no telling what the lasses were discussing and he didn't want to know.

Kimber glanced down at her glass of lemonade, her mind going back to Monday when she had her own girl talk with the Divas. A small frown began to form on her lips.

"So I was with the girls before the show on Monday." she stated, peaking over at him hesitantly, "And I, um, asked them about your past with Mark Henry."

The Irishman stilled and Kimber could see the tension beginning to show on his face. She took a breath and dove right in, knowing them needed to talk about this.

"They told me about your match at _SummerSlam_." she murmured, glancing down at her clasped hands, "And then I, um, watched it."

She turned back to him, earnest, "Sheamus, I'm scared for you."

He closed his eyes, hating her admission even while he understood it. Hell, he even loved her for it.

But that didn't mean he liked hearing it. He wanted her to be confident. He wanted her to believe he could face Henry and win.

The fact that she was afraid for him. . .It was a massive blow to his pride and ego.

He finally turned back to her, eyes narrowed, "You don' think Ah can beat him?"

"I didn't say that." Kimber objected, "But you have to admit that Mark is not like anyone you've ever faced before."

"Yeah, well neither was the Big Show," he quipped sarcastically, "But Ah handled him just fine, didn' Ah?"

Kimber looked away and sighed. He had a point there, to be fair.

"You're right." she nodded, "I'm sorry, you're right. You did."

She began to fidget with her pinky finger, adding quietly, "I'm just worried, is all."

He studied her for a few moments, some of his irritation fading away. He reached out and took hold of her chin, tilting her face up towards him and giving her a small smile.

"Ah can take care of Henry." he tried to reassure her, his tone taking on a determined air.

Kimber stared at him. While she was glad he was confident about his chances she couldn't get over how certain he was. He was bordering on cocky.

She began to grow annoyed as she muttered, "Last time I checked, Cena was supposed to be Superman. Not you."

He removed his hand from her chin, glaring at her, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I think you're taking Mark entirely too lightly." she added pointedly, "Just like you almost took Wade too lightly."

"_Jaysus_," the Irishman grumbled, raking his hand through his hair, "Ah've beaten Wade plenty of times before. Ah wasn' underestimatin' him, just feelin' confident that Ah could beat him again.

"And Ah know what Ah'm gettin' meself into wit' Henry." he went on, unrelenting, "Ah'm not goin' into this blind, Kember."

"But you won't even consider what could happen." his girlfriend argued, "You just automatically think that you have this in the bag. And the truth is that you don't know that, Sheamus."

He turned away from her, closing his eyes as he tried to reign in his temper. When he opened his eyes the blue depths were still unwavering but cooler now.

"Ah need to believe Ah can win." Sheamus told her quietly, still not looking at her, "If Ah go into this believin' that Ah don' stand a chance then Henry will win."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't believe in yourself." Kimber murmured, her tone also softer, "You should. You have every right to. But by the same token, you shouldn't go into this so confident that you overlook what Henry could do."

"Do you think Ah don' know what he can do?" the wrestler snapped, some of his anger coming back, tinting his words with bitterness, "Believe me, Kember, Ah know. Ah felt it first hand."

"Is that why you're so hell bent on going after him?" she asked carefully, "To try and get some sort of revenge over what happened at _SummerSlam_. To prove to yourself that what happened last time was just a fluke? That he can't do that to you again?"

Her words hit a little too close to home. It made him feel vulnerable, that she could see his secret fears so easily. He was supposed to be the strong one. He wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything.

And because he was feeling vulnerable it made him also start to feel defensive.

"Ah'm no different than how Ah've been wit' any other opponent Ah've face." he tried to appear indifferent.

"Sheamus, you're bordering on being obsessed with him." Kimber objected, trying to get him to see the situation for what it was.

"You don' know what yer sayin'." he waved her words away with his hand.

His apathy was starting to make her angry. How he could be so blasé about it when it had clearly gotten to him was upsetting her. She thought that above anything he could at least be honest with her. Didn't he know that she wouldn't judge him? Didn't he realized that she only wanted to help?

"My God, look at what he's already turned you into!" she yelled, jumping up.

"What has he turned me into?" the Irishman demanded, also coming to his feet.

The pair were practically nose-to-chest. And even though he towered over her, even though his face was beat red with anger and his eyes were constricted and he was breathing hard, she faced him head-on. And there was a part of him that respected her for it.

But it was more than that. He actually reveled in it because it meant that she wasn't afraid of him or what he could possibly do. That she truly believed that what happened on Monday night was just a horrible almost-accident.

"Ugh, I can't even talk to you when you're like this." Kimber sighed and turned, storming out of the room.

"Then why did you bring it up in the first place?" he yelled after her.

He stopped, looking around the room heatedly. He scrubbed a hand over his face and squeezed his eyes shut. He forced himself to count to thirty.

When he opened his eyes some of the anger had faded but a sense of helplessness remained.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** You've been wondering what it'll be like when Sheamus finds out that Kimber is pregnant? Wouldn't it be neat if he found out in the next chapter? Hmmm. . . -_o**


	8. 8: Up the Pole

Sheamus sat in his locker room, lacing up his boots, that Monday night. When he finished he slowly sat up, eyes vacant as they scanned the far wall. He soon closed them, taking a few deep breaths.

He should have been focused on his upcoming match that night against Jack Swagger.

He should have been focused on Mark Henry, who he knew was in the building.

Instead his thoughts kept going back to Kimber.

He should have handled things differently during their argument Friday. He should have been honest with her, told her what was going on in his head.

Instead he had tried to play the tough laoch fella. Tried to pretend that he wasn't bothered by the collision course he was sure to take with Mark Henry.

And the thing was, she had given him the prefect opening. She had called it right when she had said he was so intent on beating Henry because he was worried that what happened at _SummerSlam _would happen again. He should have voiced his concerns to her then.

So why not?

He began to chuckle coldly to himself. He had at first tried to tell himself that he was worried she would think less of him. But he knew that wasn't it. He knew that Kimber loved him, and would keep loving him, regardless.

No, the truth was that he was worried he'd think less of himself.

He was the Celtic Warrior, after all. He faced all comers and win or lose he went on.

So why couldn't he put this past him?

Kimber had also been right when she said he was becoming obsessed. He knew he was. The thing was, he was so driven to beat Henry that he didn't care. And it all had to do with the fact that Henry had managed to put him down and keep him down.

Not that he hadn't tried to get back up. He had. It's just that he had underestimated Henry, or overestimated himself, and couldn't get back into the ring.

There was a large part of him that worried it would happen again. That he would try again and fail again.

And if that happened, he didn't know how he'd be able to manage it. He didn't know if he could look himself in the eye.

He began to pace the length of the room, churning it over in his head. As he turned and started to head the other direction he came to a dead stop, looking at a mirror on the wall before him.

The man looking back at him appeared haunted and unsure.

Just the sight of him made the Celtic Warrior grow angrier. Practically seething, he spun away, scrubbing his hands over his face.

He wouldn't let Henry put him down again. Never again. He would fight him and he would win.

Or he'd kill them both trying.

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber made her way through the arena. _Raw _was in full swing and the backstage area was a bustle of activity. She, herself, had at least three big interviews scheduled for the show.

She appreciated being so busy. It helped keep her mind off of her problems with Sheamus. Not to mention the baby.

Unconsciously her hand went to her stomach as her thoughts strayed to their child. How was it that she could feel so happy and yet so sad at the same time?

It shouldn't be like this. They should be together, enjoying this amazing time.

She began to frown. But they weren't. They hadn't even said more than two words to one another since Friday.

Kimber glanced down at her feet as she walked, guilt beginning to well up inside of her. She had really handled things badly that day. She should have stayed and had it out with him. Told him everything.

She drew to a stop, her hand once again going to her stomach. Absolutely everything.

The reporter let out a sigh. Now wasn't the time to think about that. She had other things to do. Like go down to ringside and interview Dolph Ziggler.

She continued on through the building, eventually getting to the gorilla. She stepped out onto the ramp and some of the fans cheered for her. She gave them a bright smile and a wave as she continued on.

She was soon in the ring, receiving a microphone from Justin Roberts. She gave him a smile of 'thanks' and went to stand in the center.

"For the past few weeks Dolph Ziggler has been involved in a heated rivalry with Alberto Del Rio." she began, "At this time, I'd like to bring Dolph out here and get his take on what's going on."

She looked towards the ramp, expecting the Show Off to appear.

_"Somebody's gon' get they ass kicked,_

_ Somebody's gon' get their wig split_

_ Somebody's gon' get they ass kicked,_

_ Somebody's gon' get their wig split._

_ Beat 'em up, beat 'em up,_

_ break his neck, break his neck."_

As soon as the theme music hit Kimber's eyes began to widen in alarm. She involuntarily took a step back as Mark Henry stepped out on the stage and began to make his way towards the ring.

He was looking directly at her. No, make that _glaring _directly at her. It sent a shiver a fear racing down her spine.

Kimber quickly raised the microphone, calling out in a bid to diffuse a possible situation, "Mark, I thought I was going to be interviewing Dolph at this time. I will be more than happy to interview you later if you-"

The World's Strongest Man stepped into the ring and walked over to her, taking the mic from her hand.

"No, you're going to interview me right now." he ordered, passing the microphone back to her roughly.

Kimber looked up at him, visibly nervous and unsure of what to do.

There was a big part of her screaming for her to get out of the ring. While she didn't recall Mark ever putting his hands on a woman before he wasn't exactly the nicest guy. Who's to say what he would do to her if she stayed.

Or what he might do if she tried to leave.

She caught Siobhan's eye. The other woman had her camera lowered and she was mouthing, "Get out of there." to the reporter.

Kimber took another step back and suddenly Mark's hand shot out, grabbing her around the wrist and yanking her back to him.

"I deserve to have my say and that's what I'm gonna do!" the large wrestler yelled, "I'm sick and tired of the WWE and the WWE Universe caterin' to paper champions like Cena and Sheamus while I'm forced to sit on the sidelines. I-"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as the fans erupted into the cheers. The pair turned around, watching as Sheamus bolted to the ring, face filled with rage.

Mark quickly released Kimber, causing her to stumble backward, as he turned and regarded the Celtic Warrior evenly.

The Irishman slide into the ring and got to his feet, constricted eyes locked on the other man as he came between the World's Strongest Man and his girlfriend. He backed towards Kimber, reaching out to place a hand on her arm in a bid to get her to back up.

"Get out of the ring, Kember." he ordered, keeping his full attention on Henry.

Kimber looked up at him with a mixture of gratitude and uneasiness before she slipped between the ropes and carefully climbed down to the floor below.

She quickly turned back around, watching as the two men continued to regard each other heatedly.

"Look at the big, bad Celtic Warrior," Henry began to chuckle coldly, "Comin' down to save his little girlfriend."

"This has nothin' to do wit' her. You keep her out of it." Sheamus growled to the other man, "You have a problem wit' me, you come find me. Ah'm not hard to find, fella."

"And what are you goin' to do if I don't?" Mark challenged.

That was enough for the Celtic Warrior. He charged at the other man with a bellow and the fight was on. He hit him with a double ax handle. It didn't knock Mark down but it did knock him back a few steps.

Kimber made her way to the front of the ring, looking up at the ensuing fight with wide eyes.

Henry suddenly went charging for the other man. At the last second Sheamus ducked down, pulling the top rope down with him. Henry couldn't stop his momentum and he went sailing over the top rope and to the floor below.

Mark hit the ground with a 'thud' but quickly got right back up to his feet. Sheamus was still in the middle of the ring, rage coursing through his body, causing his face to turn bright red.

"Come on!" the Irishman bellowed down to him, "Come on, Ah'm right here! Get back in the ring and fight me!"

Mark snarled up at him, his own anger beginning to grow out of control. He spotted the steel steps and promptly seized them, spinning around and tossing them towards the ring.

What happened next shocked everyone at ringside and backstage. The steps ricocheted off the ropes, hurtling back towards the floor. Kimber saw them coming but was unable to move out of the way in time. She tried to raise her arms to ward off the blow but it did no good as the steel slammed into her.

The reporter hit the ground instantly, still and unmoving. A bruise began to spring up on her forehead.

Siobhan cried out in alarm, dropping her camera.

Sheamus was out of the ring in seconds, Henry immediately forgotten. Shaking with fear and fury, the Irishman knelt by his girlfriend's side. Hands trembling, he reached for her.

He was unsure of what to do. Everything in him was screaming for him to take her in his arms, but he was afraid to move her.

"Kember!" he bellowed, "Kember, can you hear me?! Kember!"

Mark looked down at them in surprise before indifference came over him. He waved them away before turning and making his way back up the ramp. As he walked away he was quickly passed by Doc and the other trainers as they raced to the fallen woman's side.

"Sheamus, you got to get back." Doc grabbed a hold of Sheamus shoulder to try and move the Celtic Warrior out of the way, "Sheamus, get back!"

The Irishman went to his feet, backing away with his hands gripping at his red spikes. Abject fear was written on his face as he stared down at his girlfriend.

Siobhan came to his side, arms wrapped around herself as she watched them attend to Kimber. She glanced nervously up at her brother. She had never seen him so afraid before. It was jarring, really, coming from the usually stalwart man.

EMTs came to ringside, rolling a gurney with them. It wasn't long before they had Kimber on it, the group heading up the ramp to the back. Sheamus was right behind them, calling out for Kimber.

"Ah'm right here, angel." he called after her, even though her eyes were still closed, "Ah'm not goin' anywhere."

They hurried through the backstage area and towards a waiting ambulance. All around them crew, Superstars and Divas looked on in concern.

As soon as Kimber was loaded into the back Sheamus jumped in after. One of the EMTs closed the doors and hit them to signal that the driver could leave. The lights began to flash, the sirens began to wail and seconds later the ambulance was speeding out of the building and into the night. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus paced the length of the waiting room. The sound of each footstep practically throbbed in his ears, deafening over the otherwise quiet room.

John, AJ and Layla were there with him, nervously watching him stalk back and forth.

"Sheamus, would you like to sit down?" Layla offered gently.

He turned and gave her a narrowed look, causing the British Diva to sigh, "Okay, never mind. Forget I said anything."

The Irishman came to a stop, raking his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes, trying to check his emotions, "Ah'm sorry, lass. No thank you."

"It's all right." Layla told him with a sad smile, "I understand."

"She'll be all right." John tried to assure her.

"Right." AJ piped up with a hopeful smile, "Kimber's tough."

"She'd have to be considering everything she's been through." Layla murmured to the other Diva.

Sheamus caught her words and paused. Anger began to build up inside of him. How much more would the lass have to take? When would she finally get a break?

He once again began to pace. It was either that or storm out of the room and demand to know his girlfriend's condition from the first person he saw.

He could see it again, all so clearly, in slow motion.

_ He could see Henry throw the steps at the ring._

_ He could see them bounce off the ropes and go shooting back towards the floor._

_ He could see them slam into Kimber with so much force that it drove her to the ground._

_ He could see her laying still and unmoving._

His hands began to clench into fists and his teeth began to grit as his anger turned into a deep burning rage.

He was going to kill Henry. Simple as. He was a dead man.

A doctor, about mid-fifties with black hair and kind brown eyes, came into the room at that moment.

"Sheamus." John called out, getting the larger man's attention.

At once the Irishman wheeled around and advanced on the doctor, demanding, "How is she? Is she all right?"

The doctor took in the fear in the larger man's eyes and offered him a sympathetic smile, "She's just fine. A bit of a bump on the head but thankfully there was no concussion. She just needs some rest and she'll be as good as new. You can take her home as soon as she's ready, in fact."

"What about the baby?" AJ suddenly asked in concern.

All eyes focused on the smaller Diva. Sheamus and John regarded her in stunned silence while Layla appeared more than a little annoyed.

AJ took in their expressions in confusion until realization struck. Her eyes widened as she gasped, her hand slapping across her mouth.

Baby? Sheamus wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. Had the lass just said _baby_?!

"No." he shook his head, a confused smile coming to his lips, "Kember isn'. . ."

His voice trailed off as he took in the guilty expressions on Layla and AJ's faces and his smile slowly faded away.

Kimber was pregnant. The realization rocked him to his very core. She was _pregnant_.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to work his mind around that bit of information. He shook his thoughts away, knowing there were more important things to worry about now.

"How is the baby?" he asked the doctor, "Are they all right?"

The doctor grew slightly uncomfortable, looking down at the floor as he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Mr. O'Shaunessy, but I'm not at liberty to talk to you about that. But, um, if you wish to see your girlfriend you're more than welcome to. She's resting in Recovery Room 4."

The wrestler wasted no time, hurrying down the hallway to the right room.

_Pregnant. _He just couldn't believe it. She was carrying his baby.

He reached the door, opening it and stepping inside the room. Instantly his eyes locked in on her. She was laying in the hospital bed, eyes closed, a bruise visible on her forehead. It appeared as though she were sleeping.

His steps were cautious as he approached the bed, his eyes going to her still flat stomach. To think there was a baby growing inside there at that very moment. . .

Sheamus arrived at the bed and his hand raised, reaching out to tentatively touch her stomach.

He thought better of it, though, instead choosing to rest it on her head. Kimber's eyes opened straight away and she looked up at him.

A reassuring smile came to her at the sight of his concerned expression, "Hey, you. Don't worry, all right. I'm just fine."

She gave a light laugh as she added, "Good thing I have such a hard head, huh?"

"Yeah." his voice was quiet as he reached down and pressed a long kiss to the uninjured temple.

He straightened, continuing to stare down at her in wonder and disbelief. He was still in shock over the news.

"How's the baby?" he asked at last, tone unreadable.

Everything in Kimber went still. Her eyes began to widen as the question penetrated her brain. Oh God, he knew!

"How did you-"

"AJ accidentally let it slip out." he interrupted, shaking his head. Hurt began to flare up within him, tinting his voice as he asked quietly, "How is it that she and Layla knew before Ah did?"

Kimber swallowed, immediately feeling guilty about her choice to keep it a secret. She should have told him the second she saw him after finding out. But no, she had decided to keep mum so that he would have one less thing to worry about. And instead all she had managed to do was hurt him. Hurt this big, beautiful man who had done so much for her. Had been everything to and for her for so long.

She offered a weak smile and quipped tentatively, "I'm up the pole?"

He gave her a look that told her he didn't find it funny. The Irishman turned away, scrubbing his hands over his face. How could she think to joke at a time like this?

Kimber reached out, taking hold of one of his hands. He didn't pull away from her and she took that as a good sign. At least he was willing to listen to her explanation.

"I was going to tell you." she began, "I really was, Sheamus. But with everything going on with Mark Henry and. . ."

Her voice trailed off. How in the world could she breach the subject of his growing temper with him? How could she even begin to have _that_ conversation with him?

"And?" he asked, his other hand raising up at his side in a motion for her to go on.

"And I was just trying to work up the courage." she murmured, her eyes going to their joined limbs, "I mean, we've only been together for about four months-"

"Feels like longer to me." he interrupted and Kimber couldn't help but smile gently at that. Especially when he squeezed her hand for emphasis, "Ah feel like we've been together since the day Ah met you. Before that, really."

"I feel the same way." she whispered as she blinked back the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes.

She cleared her throat, struggling through her emotions and trying to get back to the situation at hand, "But still, we've only just moved in together. We haven't even talked about the idea of marriage or children or anything like that."

Kimber once again looked to their joined hands, "I'm not holding you to anything. I know you'll want to take responsibly for this baby, but I don't want you to think I'm forcing you into anything."

He gaped down at her, astounded by her words. He was never one to sidestep his responsibilities. As if he would! Especially over something like this!

"Of course Ah'll take responsibility." he stated, voice rising slightly, "Yer carryin' me child in there!"

He paused and it hit him all at once.

Wonder began to fill him and he was unable to stop himself as he reached out, his large hand covering her stomach. Kimber could see his hand shaking slightly but when she looked into his eyes they were filled with nothing but amazement.

Logically he knew he wouldn't be able to feel their baby moving around, but just knowing that their child was inside of her, growing, was astonishing to him.

"Is the wee one all right?" he quickly turned back to her, worried.

"The doctor didn't tell you?" Kimber was surprised.

The Celtic Warrior shook his head, "No, he said it had to be yer call."

"The baby is fine." Kimber smiled as she placed her hand over his, "Just fine."

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"I just had it confirmed this past Friday."

"So when you were sick. . .?"

"I honestly thought I was coming down with something." Kimber explained, "It wasn't until I got sick again that I started to suspect. So I took a test this past Monday and it came up positive."

"Why didn' you tell me then?" Sheamus demanded.

"Because I wanted to be absolutely sure." the reporter averted her eyes, adding quietly, "Plus I think I was still in shock. Or denial. Or both.

"Anyway, I knew I had an appointment coming up that Friday so I asked to have a pregnancy test done. Dr. Weaver preformed it and told me I was pregnant."

Sheamus' hand eased from her stomach. He scrubbed both hands over his face before they went to his hair. Soon he was pacing the length of the room.

Kimber began to fidget with her fingers as she nervously followed him with her eyes. From the angle where she was on the bed she couldn't see his face. She was so afraid that he was going to be disappointed or, even worse, upset at the news. Not that she would have blamed him. He hadn't signed on for this anymore than she had.

"Sheamus?" she called out, voice quivering as her hands went to her stomach.

He finally turned back to her, his eyes raking over her. Suddenly he began to laugh, the sound filled with both absolutely joy and awe. His reaction caused a grin to break out on his girlfriend's face, as well.

"So you're all right?" she asked with a nervous giggle. There was still a small part of her that feared he would become hysterical at any moment.

"Am Ah all right?" he asked, once again raking his hands through his hair, "Angel, Ah'm grand! Yer havin' me baby!"

He closed his eyes, quickly correcting himself, "_Our _baby, Ah'm sorry."

He hurried back to her side, gripping her face as he leaned over and pressed countless kisses against her lips.

"_Is tú mo ghrá._" he breathed against her lips in between kisses, "_Tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat_."

Kimber laughed against his lips, elated that he was so happy. And to think she had been so afraid to tell him. And it was all for nothing.

"I love you, too." she told him when he eventually pulled back.

"You've never looked more beautiful to me than you do right now." he murmured tenderly, his hand stroking through her hair.

That caused the reporter the blush and she ducked her head, absolutely touched by his compliment.

"I'm ready to get out of here whenever you are." she sighed as she leaned back against the pillows, "I just want to get a good night's sleep and then get back to work tomorrow."

Sheamus stared down at her, "Ah don' want you to go back to work. At least not yet."

Kimber blinked, "Sheamus-"

"Ah think you should rest, Kember." he was adamant.

"But I'm all right." she tired to reassure him, "And the baby's all right. The doctor said it was perfectly fine for me to go back to work. Really. He said I was good to go."

"Yeah well he's not the one who got hit wit' steel steps tonight." he added with a frown, "And he's not the one carryin' a baby, now is he?"

The reporter sighed, realizing he was going to be one of those overprotective fathers.

"Ah just want you to take it easy." he said as he once again took her hand in his, holding it up to his chest, "You scared the hell out of me tonight."

She could see that he was still a little bit worried, that much was obvious. Coupled with the news he had been hit with tonight, she decided to cut him some slack. Some.

"I'll make you a deal." she stated, giving his hand a squeeze, "I'll take it easy _until _showtime tomorrow. Then I'm going back to work."

The wrestler wasn't big on that idea, but he was willing to compromise.

"All right." he said at last, exhaling loudly, "But Ah mean it. You stay off yer feet until the show tomorrow."

"Yes, bossy." Kimber smirked up at him.

"And don' you forget it." he stated before leaning down to give her another kiss.

Before it could deepen a knock came at the door. As the pair pulled back the door opened and John, AJ and Layla stuck their heads inside. They looked at the couple nervously.

Sheamus looked at them, eyes wide and a big grin on his face, "We're up the pole!"

That caused the group to laugh and the trio made their way inside. AJ and Layla each gave Kimber a big hug while Sheamus heartily shook John's hand.

"So how do you really feel, _Dad_?" John asked with a smirk.

Sheamus sagged against him, blowing out a big breath as he wiped at his brow. That earned another round of laughter from the group. John could see just how happy the bigger man was, though, and he slapped him on the back in congratulations.

"I'm just glad the cat's finally out of the bag." AJ sighed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Kimber stated, but she was smiling as she said it.

"Sorry." the Diva hesitantly apologized, "I couldn't keep my big mouth shut."

"It doesn't matter." the reporter smiled, "It all worked out for the best."

"Yeah." Sheamus agreed, "Now all we have left to do is tell our families."

Kimber looked up at him, nervousness beginning to come over her.

"Yeah." she murmured quietly, "We just need to tell our parents."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** PS: F the Chicago crowd for the way they acted during the Sheamus vs. Christian match on **_**Raw **_**this week. (And this is coming from an Illinois girl). I am so disgusted with them. Ugh. Sad thing is, I knew they'd act like a bunch of smark jerks. **

** Personally, I thought it was a great match. A little too long, **_**maybe**_**, but still pretty darned good. I can't wait to see where this feud goes. :)**


	9. 9: A Face From the Past?

That next night Sheamus and Kimber, hand-in-hand, made their way into the arena where _SmackDown _was going to be taking place.

Kimber glanced up at her boyfriend, noting the light in his eyes and the wide grin on his face. It would appear that being an expectant father was agreeing with him.

They rounded a corner and suddenly Siobhan came running up, red hair flying behind her and a concerned look in her eyes.

"Kember!" she came up to the pair, "Are you all right?"

Kimber and Sheamus looked at one another, trading grins, before Kimber turned back to Siobhan and nodded, "I'm just fine, Siobhan. Thank you."

"Why don' you come wit' us." Sheamus said mysteriously, leading the way to his locker room.

Siobhan looked at them in confusion, falling into step behind them, "What's goin' on?"

"Wait and see." was all her big brother would say.

They stepped into the room, Sheamus firmly closing the door behind him. Siobhan looked back and forth between the couple, confused. Kimber went to Sheamus' side, the Irishman slipping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her tightly to his side.

"Would someone tell me what's goin' on?" Siobhan asked at last, growing annoyed with their silence.

Sheamus gave Kimber's side a squeeze, causing her to yelp before the pair began to laugh.

"I'm pregnant." the reporter said at last.

Siobhan's eyes widened in surprise as she breathed, "What?"

"Pregnant." Sheamus said proudly, "She's goin' to have me baby."

"Ah know what 'pregnant' means, you _eejit_." Siobhan began to laugh as she came forward and gave Kimber a big hug, "Ah just can' believe it!"

She pulled back, realization hitting her, "So that's why you kept gettin' sick!"

"Yep." Kimber was giggling, "I just had it confirmed this past Friday."

"Why didn' you tell me sooner?!" Siobhan turned and whacked her brother on the arm.

"_Oi_!" Sheamus laughed, dodging another blow, "Ah just found out meself last night!"

Siobhan turned back to Kimber and shook her head, "Ah can' believe it."

"You and me both." Sheamus smirked as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Ah can' wait to tell Ma and Da!" Siobhan announced as she started to reach for her cell phone.

"No you don'!" Sheamus jumped to his feet, snatching the phone out of her hand and raising it above his head.

Siobhan began to protest, jumping up and down to try and reach it. But with her brother's considerable height advantage it was impossible for the Irishwoman to get it back.

"This is Kember's and my news to tell." the wrestler stated, "So keep yer gob shut."

"We're going to start telling the folks soon." Kimber assured Siobhan.

The redhead pouted but nodded, "Fine, fine. Ah won' say a word."

"See that you don'." Sheamus warned her as he handed her back the phone.

He turned back to his girlfriend, a frown slowing coming to his lips at her sudden pensive expression.

"Angel?" he called out, hand cupping her cheek.

She blinked, coming out of her thoughts, and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm fine." she told him, "I was just thinking that there's someone else besides our parents that we need to tell. We need to tell Stephanie and Triple H."

Worry began to fill her green eyes, "I just don't know how they're going to take it."

"It'll be all right." Sheamus gave her a warm smile, "Trust me, they'll understand."

"I hope so." she sighed.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself, "Well, there's not time like the present. I guess I should go tell them now."

"Let me get this promo Ah have to do out of the way and Ah'll go wit' you." Sheamus told her, "Just give me a chance to change into me gear."

"That's my cue to leave." Siobhan gave Kimber another hug, "Congratulations again."

"Thank you." Kimber beamed at her.

Siobhan turned to her brother, the siblings sharing a smirk, "Ah guess Ah should congratulate you, too."

"Wouldn' hurt." Sheamus gave her a shrug before laughing.

Siobhan gave him a big hug, whispering in his ear, "Ah'm so happy for you."

"Ah'm pretty happy for me, too." Sheamus gave her a wink as he pulled back.

His sister bid them goodbye and she left the room.

Kimber closed the door and turned back, her eyes trailing over her boyfriend. His back was to her, his shirt already off. Her eyes feasted on his marble flesh. That wide back, dusted with freckles and rippling with muscles. She began to grin. And to think he was all hers!

Sheamus had just tossed his shirt onto the chair when he felt his girlfriend's hands on his back followed by her lips ghosting over his skin. He began to chuckle, arching an eyebrow at her from over his shoulder.

"Havin' fun?" he asked, voice low.

"Mmm-hmm." Kimber breathed against hm before pressing another kiss to his back.

She slid along to his side, fingers trailing over his bicep. From there she gave him a sultry smile, "Did you know that being pregnant makes a woman-"

"Horny?" Sheamus inquired with a smirk, causing Kimber to laugh.

Her laughter died down to a few giggles as his arms came around her, pulling her against his chest. He lifted her up on tiptoe and suddenly she didn't feel like laughing anymore as his lips met hers in a thorough kiss.

While he wanted nothing more than to lock the door and finish what this kiss was starting, he knew now wasn't the time. Reluctantly the Irishman pulled back and sighed.

"Stop tryin' to ravage me and let me get changed." he ordered, wagging a finger at her.

Kimber gave a pout but kept her hands and lips to herself.

He was soon ready to go and the pair stepped out into the hallway.

"So do you know what you're going to say?" the reporter questioned as they made their way down the hall.

Sheamus was looking straight ahead, all earlier lightheartedness now gone. No, she was looking right at the Celtic Warrior now and he was not in a good mood.

"Ah've got a few ideas, yeah." he muttered as they continued on.

The pair rounded a corner, slipping onto the set where the wrestlers would be interviewed and give promos. Josh Mathews was waiting for them and he began to smile at the sight of his colleague and best friend.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be back tonight." he stated as he gave Kimber a big hug.

"She wouldn' if Ah had my way." Sheamus grumbled.

Kimber pulled back and gave him a look before turning back to Josh, "I am, but I promised Sheamus I would take it easy."

She heard her boyfriend snort behind her and it was all she could do not to give him another glare. If he had his way she'd be in bed until it was time for the baby to be born.

"So are you ready to do this?" Josh as the wrestler and Sheamus nodded.

Kimber stepped out of camera range, allowing Sheamus and Josh to get into position. The interviewer raised the microphone and nodded to Joel to indicate that he was ready. Joel pointed and Josh began.

"Sheamus," he stated as he looked up at the larger man, "On this week's _Raw_ your feud with Mark Henry took a more personal turn when backstage interviewer, Kimberlynn Gentry, was inadvertently injured at the hands of the World's Strongest Man."

Kimber flinched at her fellow reporter's words. She knew Josh was just doing his job but she still didn't want to be reminded of what happened.

Her hand went to her stomach as her frown grew. And of what could have happened.

"Yeah, well it's no secret that Kember is my girlfriend." the Irishman replied evenly as he glared down at the other man, causing Josh to become visibly nervous, "And her gettin' hurt by the steel steps Henry threw was _very_ personal."

The Celtic Warrior turned to the camera, clearly growing angrier by the second, "Now it was one thing to go after me when me back was turned at the _Elimination Chamber. _That's just par for the course.

"But, Mark Henry, you made a big mistake by bringin' her into this." Sheamus was practically seething now, "And it's one mistake yer goin' to pay for. I can promise you that, fella."

Josh slowly lowered his microphone, taking a slight step back, "I, um, I think we got it. Thanks, Sheamus."

"Yeah." Sheamus muttered as he turned away, taking a deep breath.

He tried to force his temper down but it was hard. He could still see her getting hurt. And it made it that much worse now that he knew she was pregnant. Just thinking about what could have happened to her, and their baby, made his blood run cold.

He felt a gentle hand hesitantly touch his arm and he looked over to see Kimber standing behind him. She was looking up at him sympathetically.

He gave her a small smile, arm coming around her shoulders to draw her in close. Hers instantly came around his waist and she gave him a hug, her head going to his chest.

"I'm ready to go talk to Stephanie and Triple H." she told him, looking up at him, "Whenever you are."

"Yeah, let's go." the wrestler nodded and the pair made their way to the back offices.

It wasn't long before they reached their office, Sheamus reaching out to knock.

"Come on!" they could hear Triple H call from the other side of the door.

Sheamus gave his girlfriend a wink before opening the door and allowing her to enter first. He came up behind her, hand going to her shoulder as they came to stand before Triple H's desk.

The COO was standing behind it, his wife seated n the chair beside him. The couple looked up at the pair, good-natured smiles forming on their lips.

"Kimber." Stephanie greeted the other woman warmly, "It's good to see you back. And so soon, too."

"You know you could have taken the night off." Triple H gave her a slight smile.

"Yeah, like she would have agreed to that." Sheamus scoffed, earning a laugh from the blonde man.

Kimber gave her boyfriend a look, but she couldn't help but smile. Yep, he was definitely going into overprotective mode. Oh well, she could think of worse things.

"We're actually glad you're here." Stephanie spoke up, "We wanted to let you both know that Mark Henry is not in the building tonight."

"Thank goodness." Kimber sighed, starting to feel a little bit better.

"Is that why you came to see us?" Stephanie questioned, looking back and forth between the couple.

"No, actually," Kimber glanced over at Sheamus, his hand automatically taking hold of hers, "We needed to talk to you."

"Everything all right?" Triple H slowly asked, not sure where they were going.

"It is." Sheamus nodded, the Irishman beginning to smile once more.

"I. . .I just wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant." Kimber stated, voice wavering slightly, "And I thought you should know."

Stephanie began to grin. She was out of her chair and rounding the table in seconds to give the reporter a big hug. Kimber was surprised by the action but she began to smile and returned the embrace.

Triple H smirked at Sheamus knowingly, reaching out to shake the other man's hand, "Congratulations, Pop."

"Thank you." Sheamus grinned.

"Yes, congratulations." Stephanie pulled back to beam down at the reporter, "I am so happy for you. Both of you."

"I just wanted to assure you that I want to stay on." Kimber quickly told her, "That is, for as long as you'll have me and as long as I'm able to."

"Great." Stephanie pulled back and returned to her chair, motioning for Kimber to take a seat in the chair before the desk, "This is the perfect time to discuss the WWE's maternity leave program with you. If you have time, of course."

"Of course." Kimber nodded, taking a seat.

"Well I think that's our cue to leave." Triple H clapped Sheamus on the back and led him from the room, "Come on, Pop, I'll buy you a coffee."

The two men exited the room, Triple H closing the door after them. When he turned back to Sheamus he began to chuckle.

"So give it to me straight," the blonde asked as he approached the wrestler, "How scared shitless were you when you found out?"

Sheamus threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh that's nothing." Triple H went on, clearly enjoying himself, "Walk with me and let me tell you about the joys of having to deal with an expectant mother."

The smile instantly died on the Irishman's lips, worry beginning to come over him. Triple H took in his expression, the older man appearing almost gleeful as he began to lead the other man away. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Kimber stepped out of Stephanie's office some time later, the Chief Brand Officer following after. Both women were relaxed and grinning.

Stephanie gave her another hug, stating, "Congratulations again, Kimber. And if you have a girl I have a _ton_ of clothes I can give you."

Kimber laughed at that, "Well thank you. I just might take you up on that."

She grew serious, adding, "And thank you for being so understanding. I can't tell you how worried I was to come here and tell you."

"You have nothing to be worried about." Stephanie assured her, "Just look after yourself and that baby."

"You can count on that." Kimber told her as she rubbed her stomach, "And if I don't, you can believe that Sheamus will."

The CBO laughed at that, nodding, "Oh I can understand that. Paul was the same way when I pregnant."

Kimber bid the other woman goodbye, Stephanie stepping back into her office. Once the door was closed the reporter leaned back against the wall and sighed, a deep sense of relief flooding through her.

That had definitely gone easier than she thought it would.

She started to make her way through the arena, a spring in her step. _SmackDown _was getting ready to start and with it came a rise in the energy. Both from the crew, the wrestlers and the crowd.

It brought a wondrous smile to reporter's lips and she couldn't help but go to a side curtain and peek out over the arena.

Her grin grew as she took in the countless fans. Just the sight of them made her feel proud to be apart of the company.

She continued to look out over the arena when unexpectedly the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up. Suddenly something just didn't feel right.

She turned to her right and came to a halt. Everything within her froze up, fear and panic beginning to set in.

No, it couldn't be. She shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't be!

She desperately tried to peer around a group of people about fifty yards away. There was someone standing behind them. Someone who looked exactly like. . .

She blinked, the group moved, and the figure was gone.

Kimber's breathing grew shallow as she struggled to calm her racing heart.

Joel came walking up to her at that moment, taking note of her appearance.

"Hey, Kimber, you all right?" the camera man inquired.

The reporter wheeled on him, eyes wide. Had he seen him?

He continued to stare at her with concern and Kimber realized he hadn't. She ducked her head, trying to get herself back under control.

"No, um," she turned back to him, "I-I need to use the restroom. I-I'll be right back."

She turned and darted away. She could hear Joel calling after her but she pressed on, racing towards the restrooms.

She hurried to a back stall, just making it before she threw up. Only this time it wasn't from morning sickness.

The reporter emerged a short time later, sweat lining her brow and her body shaky. She staggered over to a sink and began to rinse out her mouth.

As she lifted her head, her pale, drawn and absolutely terrified expression greeted her in the mirror. She looked haunted.

No, no she couldn't have possibly seen. . ._him_. She blinked back the tears that began to collect in her eyes. Her trembling hand raked through her hair as she closed the green depths and took a shaky breath.

She hadn't seen Andrew in five years. Not since he had raped her. But she knew she would never, could never, forget that face.

The man in the arena-she had only seen his profile-but he had looked so much like her ex-boyfriend. The blonde hair was cut short, not the curls she had been used to. The boyishness had hardened into manhood. He was wearing a ball cap and flannel.

But he had never worn those types of clothes before. His style had always been more preppy.

She opened her eyes, doubt beginning to fill her. She had to be wrong. That couldn't have been Andrew. She had just seen that man, who had a striking resemblance to him, and she had thought it had been _him_. That had to be it.

Kimber took a few deep breaths and collected herself.

_Come on, Kim, get it together_, she told herself, _That wasn't Andrew. You haven't seen him in five years and hopefully you'll never see him again. So just put it behind you, go out there and do your job._

She emerged from the restroom a short time later, on the hunt for her cameraman. She began to make her way back to where she had left him, intent on giving him a very big apology.

Abruptly a hand came down on her shoulder, causing the reporter to shriek and spin around, hands coming up to protect herself.

"Kember!" Sheamus gaped down at his girlfriend in alarm, hands grasping at her shoulders, "What's the matter?"

Kimber stared up at him in surprise, the young woman shaking like a leaf. She soon realized it was him and she practically sagged in his arms.

"Sheamus." she breathed, her eyes wide with doubt and fear, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought. . ."

He stared at the top of her head in confusion and apprehension. What in the world had gotten the lass so scared?

He pulled her tighter against his chest, hand stroking through her hair, as he murmured, "Yeah, it's only me. Who didja think it was?"

His head shot up as he scanned the area. Was Henry around? He swore if he was, and the bastard had threatened Kimber, he really would kill him.

"I. . ." she pulled back and gave him a weak laugh, "It's nothing. Really. Just my hormones acting up."

She took a step back, waving her hand as she tried to appear nonchalant, "My mind was on other things and you just startled me. That's all."

He looked at her closely, not believing her for a second. This wasn't just simply being startled. When she had turned around she had been terrified.

She went back to him, her arms coming around him as she burrowed against his chest, "I'm sorry I worried you but I'm all right. Really."

He stared down at the top of her head, eyes thoughtful, as he held her tightly. Everything in him was screaming for him to demand answers but he knew she wouldn't tell. His girlfriend could be as stubborn as him sometimes.

Not to mention she had a tendency to keep her feelings locked away. Oh she wasn't as bad as she used to be, but sometimes trying to get her to open up was still like trying to pull teeth. And he knew now would be one of those times.

He suspected a lot of that had to do with her bastard of an ex-boyfriend. Because of that son-of-a-bitch's abuse his angel had learned to keep everything bottled up inside. To do so otherwise would have earned her a backhand.

To this day Sheamus wished he could spend just ten minutes alone in a room with that _gobshite_. When he finished with him, he would have never been able to put his hands on another woman again.

"All right." he stated as he kept an arm around her and led her back down the hallway, "Ah'm sure you want to go find Joel and get started."

"Yeah." Kimber murmured, voice faraway. Her thoughts were still a million miles away where he couldn't reach.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you ready?" Sheamus asked his girlfriend early the next morning.

She appeared nervous but nodded, "Yeah. I guess. Whenever you are."

He gave her a kiss before offering a small smile, "It'll be all right, angel."

"I hope so." Kimber murmured.

He turned and brought up Skype, dialing his parents. Kimber settled closer to him on the hotel bed, the reporter wrapping her arm around his bigger one and laying her head on his broad shoulder.

The program lit up and soon Sheamus' parents, Mark and Bridget, were looking at the pair from the computer screen.

"There's my boy!" Bridget called out with a bright smile, "And his beautiful lass. How are you, Sheamus? Kember?"

"Fine." the couple chorused, Kimber giving a wave to Sheamus' parents.

"That boy isn' givin' you any problems, is he, darlin'?" Mark questioned teasingly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Kimber murmured before laughing, "No, he's being surprisingly sweet."

"That's my boy." Bridget nodded, "And how is yer sister?"

"Haven' you talked to her?" Sheamus asked, confused.

"You know yer sister." Bridget sighed, "Busy, busy, busy. We're lucky to get a phone call a week."

"So what do we owe this call?" Mark asked, looking back and forth between the pair.

"Let me guess." Bridget smiled knowingly, "That boy has finally decided to settle down. Kimber, when is the weddin'?"

"What?" Kimber gasped as Sheamus started coughing.

"No." the Irishman wheezed, "Ma, no. No weddin'. At least not yet."

"No weddin'?" Bridget looked crestfallen.

"So then why the call, lad?" Mark asked, "Not that we don' love hearin' from you, we do. But we kind of figured somethin' was goin' on. What's the _craic_?"

"I. . ." Kimber froze, looking at her boyfriend for help.

Sheamus face was starting to redden, the big, tough Irishman actually looking more than a little nervous.

"Well," he flashed his parents a big grin, "We, uh, wanted to call and tell you the good news. Kemb-er, _Kember and Ah_ are. . .well. . ."

"Up the pole?" Kimber supplied weakly, offering a nervous giggle.

Bridget and Mark looked at them in stunned silence. Absently Bridget's hand reached out to grip at Mark's upper arm.

Kimber turned to Sheamus in distress. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"So, uh," he laughed uneasily, "What do you say?"

"Yer. . .pregnant," Mark murmured, trying to wrap his head around that piece of information.

"Yeah." Kimber offered a feeble smile, "I, um, just found out last week."

"Ah see." Mark rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.

"Well we need to start plannin' the weddin'" Bridget jumped right in, "While Ah would love for you to have it here Ah imagine you'll want to get married there. So lets what we'll need-"

"No." Sheamus waved off his mother, "Ma, no. Kember and Ah aren' ready to get married yet."

"But yer ready for a baby?" Bridget asked pointedly.

Kimber felt her spirits begin to sink, her shoulders slumping. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but she never imagined they would take it this badly.

Bridget must has noticed her expression before she began to smile gently, "Ah'm sorry, Kember. Sheamus. Ah'm sorry, Ah just got a little carried away. You two have to do what's best for you."

"Thank you for understandin'." Sheamus sighed.

"And while Ah would feel much better if you two were gettin' married," his mother went on, "Ah suppose for right now a baby will have to be enough."

"Thanks." Kimber replied softly, "I hope you can understand-"

"Ah do, darlin'." Bridget told her, "Ah really do. Ah just want you two to be happy."

"We are." Sheamus quickly told her.

"Then that's all that matters." Bridget started to beam, patting Mark's arm, "Just think, in a few short months we'll have our first grandchild to spoil."

"Yeah." Mark snapped out of his thoughts and began to grin, warming up to the idea, "Yeah,, Ah can' wait to get me hands on that little baby."

"You'll be great grandparents." Kimber assured them, "I just know our son or daughter will adore you."

They talked for a little while longer until they eventually ended the chat.

After Sheamus sat the laptop on the nightstand he turned back to Kimber and grinned, joking, "Well that went well."

She answered by grabbing the pillow and whacking him in the head. He yanked it away from her, pushing her back against the mattress and attacking her with tickles to her ribs. Kimber was soon roaring with laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Irishman was laughing, as well, enjoying her elation.

He soon pulled back, allowing the reporter to catch her breath. He reluctantly stood and began to collect his gym bag.

"Time for me morning workout." he told her, "Ah'll just be downstairs in the hotel gym. Call me if you need me."

"I will." Kimber promised, wiping at her eyes.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss before leaving. Left alone, Kimber leaned back against the bed and stared out over the room.

Sighing, she reached over and picked up her cell phone, punching in Cass' number. A few seconds later her best friend picked up.

"Hey, you." the nurse greeted her warmly.

"Hey." Kimber nervously tapped her fingers against the bedspread, "If I tell you something will you give me your absolutely honest opinion?"

"Of course." Cass said, "What's going on?"  
"I. . ." Kimber hedged, not sure how to breach the subject.

She finally threw caution to the wind, jumping right in, "I, um, think I saw Andrew last night."

"_What_?" she could hear the alarm in her best friend's voice.

"Well, I mean. . ." Kimber sighed, "That is to say, I think I saw a man who looked like Andrew last night. At the show."

She sat up, going on quickly, "Which is silly because it was only for a second and I didn't get a good look at him. Plus his hair was different and his clothes. . .Andrew would have never dressed like that."

There was a long pause and she knew the other woman was milling over everything she had just said, "So you're not sure? You think this man looked like Andrew but really wasn't?"

"I don't know." Kimber sighed as she closed her eyes, irritated with herself, "It just doesn't make any sense. Andrew hated wrestling. There was no way he would come to a show. I just. . ."

She laid back down, hand absently rubbing her belly, "Why would I start seeing him now?"  
"I'm not sure I'm the one you should be asking." Cass gently told her, "It could be a lot of reasons, though, Kimmy. I mean, you're pregnant now so your hormones are going to be a little-"

"Wacky?" the reporter supplied with a smirk.

"Something like that." Cass chuckled, "Plus you're working full time, and on the road to boot. That can't be easy. Maybe you're just tired and though you saw Andrew when you looked at this guy. You did say it was for only a second."

"Yeah." her friend did have a point.

"To be on the safe side, though," the nurse went on, "Maybe you should call his parole officer."

"I guess I didn't think of that." Kimber replied sheepishly.

"Well if anything it'll give you piece of mind." Cass stated, "If it wasn't, problem solved. And if it was. . .well you need to let him know what that cretin is up to."

"I will." Kimber promised, "I'll give him a call later on this morning."

"Good." Cass said, "So how are things going? How does Sheamus feel about the baby?"

Kimber began to smile, "He's thrilled."

"Yeah?" Cass gushed.

"Yeah." the reporter laughed, "He's on cloud nine. We actually just got off Skype with his parents. We just told them the news."

"Yikes."

"Yikes is right." Kimber sighed, "I mean, they took it well enough. But Sheamus' mom is really pushing for us to get married. Well, not so much pushing as _gently nudging_."

"Well you can't do this for anyone but yourselves." Cass told her, "If you're not ready to get married then you're not ready."

"It's not that I don't want to marry Sheamus." Kimber expressed, "I do. He. . ."

She began to smile gently, "He's who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I mean, I love him so much, Cass. So much. With all of my heart."

"As it should be." her friend murmured.

"But marriage right now. . ." the reporter looked around the room with a frown, "It's definitely not an option."

"Because of how things are going with him right now?"

"He's so consumed with beating Mark Henry. It's made him so driven and yet so angry." she sat up, going on, "I've always known he had a temper. But this the first time that his temper as ever scared me. I'm just afraid of what he'll do; how far he'll go to get Mark."

"Do you think maybe that's why you think you saw Andrew?" Cass quietly questioned.

Kimber paused, taking in her words. It made sense, really, now that she thought about it. Well, to an extent.

"I thought I was over what Andrew did to me." she expressed, "I mean, I really did. And Sheamus was a _big _part of that. I love him. I trust him with my life. He is _not _Andrew. I know this. I know this deep in my heart."

"So you're wondering why you're feeling this way?" Cass suggested.

"Yes." Kimber expressed, "I mean, Lindy and I went over this in therapy. She said it was only natural for me to associate fear with Andrew."

Her voice lowered to an almost whisper, "And I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I love him, Cass. I don't want to lose him."

"Kimber, I really think you should talk to Sheamus about your fears." her best friend pressed.

"I can't do it." misery pooled in the reporter's eyes, "It would hurt him so much. I can't do that to him.

"Besides, now isn't the time. Not while he's getting ready for his match against Mark."

"You can't put it off forever." the nurse informed her.

"I know." Kimber sighed, "I know and you're right. I guess I just need to work up the nerve."

She glanced at the clock and rose to her feet, "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I have to get ready to head out."

"I understand." Cass told her, "I'll call you later, okay."

"Yeah." Kimber bid the other woman goodbye and hung up the phone.

She glanced down at her stomach, rubbing it.

"Your mommy is a chicken." she told her belly with a wryly smile, "A great, big chicken."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Next up, Kimber and Sheamus go to Denver to tell Kimber's parents. I wonder how that's going to go. . . -_O**


	10. 10: Family Ties

Sheamus looked over at his girlfriend as he drove the SUV through the Colorado countryside. Kimber was visibly nervous as she peered out the side window, her fingers locking and unlocking in her lap.

The wrestler reached out and took one of her hands, bringing it up to place a kiss against each digit. Kimber turned to him, her frown perking up into at least a small smile.

"It'll be all right." he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah." the reporter answered, trying to appear confident but not quite pulling it off.

"And if it's not," Sheamus added, a mischievous twinkle in his light blue eyes, "You can always come live wit' me."

"Funny, O'Shaunessy." Kimber rolled her eyes, "Very funny."

"Ah thought so." the Celtic Warrior gave her boyish grin.

It wasn't much longer until they reached the spacious, two story log cabin where her parents resided.

As they pulled into the long drive and began to make their way towards the house Kimber felt the butterflies in her stomach turn into bats. She didn't know if she could do this. What would they think? What would they say? Would they be thrilled? Disappointed?

She had never disappointed her parents before and the idea of doing so now frightened her more than she could say.

Sheamus stopped the SUV and Kimber hopped out. As he went to retrieve their bags she began to make her way up the porch and to the front door.

It was opened before she could knock, her father, Brian, stepping outside.

"Mud pie!" he greeted her warmly, arms wrapping around her for a big hug.

"Daddy." Kimber whispered, blinking back tears. Despite how worried she was, she was so glad to see him.

Her dad eventually pulled back and that's when she realized her mother was standing behind him.

"Hi, Mom." Kimber went to her mother, giving her a hug, as well.

"Hello, sweetheart." Elise Gentry greeted her daughter warmly.

"Sheamus." her father reached out, shaking the Irishman's hand as he approached, "Did you get in all right?"

"Just fine." Sheamus answered, "Traffic was actually not bad."

"Good, Good." Brian slipped an arm around Kimber's shoulders, the pair leading the way inside.

Sheamus followed after, setting the bags down by the door. Once that was finished he turned to Elise, offering her his hand.

"It's good to see you again, Elise." he told her politely.

"Sheamus." Elise shook his hand before moving to join her husband and daughter in the living room.

The Irishman inhaled and followed after. He joined Kimber on the couch, his hand going to her knee. He noticed Elise watching his hand, but he kept it where it was. She was his girlfriend after all. He had nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about.

"So we have you all set up in the guesthouse." Brian told the pair, "We thought you'd like your privacy."

"Yes." Elise offered a small smile, "And I, um, have made reservations at _Tuscany _for about seven.

"Sheamus, I hope you like Italian." she added.

"He likes _food_." Kimber laughed, leaning closer to him.

"You got that right." Sheamus chuckled, giving his girlfriend's knee a squeeze.

"Well then." Elise rose to her feet, "I think I'll go freshen up and change."

"Sure." Kimber and Sheamus also stood, "We should get settled into the guest house and do the same."

"Well see you in about an hour?" the Celtic Warrior arched an eyebrow in question to Brian.

"An hour it is." Brian offered him a grin before following his wife out of the room.

"Lead the way, angel." the wrestler told the reporter as they stepped out into the hallway and he gathered their bags.

"You know I can take some of those, right?" Kimber threw him a grin over her shoulder as she led the way towards the kitchen and the back door.

"No you don'." her boyfriend's mind was made up, "Ah've got it."

"Are you going to be like this the whole time," her voice dropped to a whisper, "_I'm pregnant_."

"_Yes_." he stated, voice equally low, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"That's going to get pretty old, O'Shaunessy." Kimber told him as they exited through the back door and made their way down the small path to the guesthouse.

"Deal wit' it, Gentry."

She didn't have to turn around to know that he was grinning roguishly.

She led the way inside, looking around with a happy smile. It was small, but spacious with a tiny kitchen, living room and two doors that lead to the bathroom and bedroom respectively.

"I guess I should figure out what I'm going to wear and start getting ready." she stated as she walked over to her suitcases.

She began to kneel down when she felt Sheamus' hand on her elbow, raising her back up,. She was turned around and found herself in his arms, getting one of his trademark tight hugs.

She grinned against his chest, snuggling closer to him. How did he know that that was exactly what she needed at the moment?

"Ah love you." he told her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "And it's goin' to be all right."

"Yeah." Kimber nodded, but she didn't feel completely convinced.

An hour later they had gotten ready, joined her parents and were making their way to the lovely Italian restaurant.

As they took a seat and passed around the menus Brian asked them about work.

"Um, good." Kimber glanced at Sheamus before answering, "_One Week With_. . .is in it's second season and doing well. They're thinking of taking it off YouTube, though, and putting it on WWE's new network. "

"That's wonderful." Elise beamed at her daughter, "I'm so happy for you."

"And commentating?" Brain inquired, "Think we'll hear your voice at _Wrestlemania _sometime soon?"

The four laughed and the reporter shook her head, "No, not that soon."

"But someday." Sheamus gave her a wink, grinning.

"And, Sheamus, how are you, son?" Brian asked, the older man growing a bit serious, "I, uh, I've seen you've had a bit of run in with Mark Henry."

The Irishman's smile faded away. The hand sitting on the table began to clench into a fist, the knuckles going even whiter. Kimber took notice and laid her hand over his, stroking the knuckles soothingly.

Sheamus took a few seconds to check his temper, but it was hard. The subject of Henry was definitely a sore one for him.

"He's challenged me for my title." he stated, eyes on his menu and voice quiet, "Ah've accepted."

It was clear he wasn't going to elaborate and an awkward silence filled the table. Elise sent Brian a knowing look, one that wasn't lost on Kimber. She arched an eyebrow at that but chose not to question it. At least, not then and there at the restaurant.

The reporter looked over at her boyfriend, noting that his temper seemed to be cooling. He caught her eye and gave her a wink, squeezing her hand. Kimber nodded, building up her courage as she turned back to her parents.

"Mom, Daddy-" she began.

"Hello, everyone." the waitress suddenly materialized in front of them, setting out glasses of water, "My name is Jenny and I'll be your waitress this evening. I'll just give you a minute to look over the menu. . ."

Kimber slumped in her seat, blowing out a deep breath. In a way, she was kind of relieved for the distraction.

They placed their orders and had more small talk as they waited for their meals. While they waited Kimber and Sheamus kept exchanging questioning glances.

Brian finally noticed, setting down his glass of wine, "Okay, you two, something's going on. Come on, out with it."

"Kimber?" Elise asked in confusion, "Is something the matter, sweetheart?"

"I. . ." Kimber turned to Sheamus. He regarded her lovingly, nodding.

She turned back to her parents and took a deep breath before launching in, "Um, Dylan's going to have a little cousin in about seven and a half months. I, um. . .I'm pregnant."

Sheamus slipped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him for support as her parents took in the news. Kimber watched them anxiously, fingers knotted in her lap.

Elise looked stunned, eyes wide and vacant. Brian seemed to processing the news a little bit quicker.

Her father slowly began to smile as the realization hit. He turned to Kimber and laughed, "My little mud pie is going to be a mom?!"

Kimber and Sheamus began to laugh, relieved that he seemed to be all right with the news.

"Yeah." Kimber glanced over at Sheamus and giggled, "I'm up the pole."

"Oh, sweetheart!" her father reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze, "Oh, this is wonderful news!"

He sat back in his seat, chest puffed out, "To think I get to be a grandpa again."

Sheamus blew out a breath, more than a little relieved that he was happy with the news. The truth was, he had been having nightmares that Brian would punch him out, try to get him deported or something equally terrible.

Kimber felt a huge weight beginning to lift from her chest. This had gone even better than she had hoped.

"Yes, this is wonderful news." came a soft tone.

All eyes turned to Elise. She was looking down at the table, brows knit and a frown on her face. To say she was less than thrilled was an understatement.

Mrs. Gentry turned her attention to the couple, asking quietly, "So what are your plans?"

Kimber's back went rigid, "I'm going to have the baby and we're going to raise it."

"What about work?"

"I've already talked to Stephanie and Triple H about it." her daughter answered evenly, "And they're willing to accommodate me. Stephanie has all ready gone over WWE's maternity leave with me.

"They're very happy for me." she added softly.

Sheamus' thumb rubbed across the top of her hand. He wanted to say something, anything, but he knew now wasn't the time.

"Are you sure the timing is right?" Elise pressed, "I mean you just got rehired, Kimber. What if the company doesn't think-"

"They understand." the Irishman did speak up then, noticing how much Elise's words were affecting Kimber, "Like Kember said, they're more than willing to accommodate her. Her position with the company is rock solid."

Elise regarded him mutely, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Well at least that's not a problem."

And by the evil eye she was giving him, it was clear to him that she thought _he _was the problem. Well too damned bad, because he wasn't going anywhere.

The waitress soon returned with their orders and the rest of the meal proceeded awkwardly.

.

.

.

.

.

The four eventually returned to the Gentry home, Kimber and Sheamus filing in behind her parents. As she entered the living room something within the reporter snapped.

She pulled away from her boyfriend, calling to her mother's back, "Are you really so unhappy about this, Mom?"

Elise's back stiffened and for a moment she didn't move. Then, slowly, she turned around and looked her daughter in the eye.

"I think this is a bad idea." she stated coolly, "Kimber, your career is just taking off. You are finally getting to do commentary; something you've dreamed about doing since you were a little girl. If you take time off do you honestly think they'll just invite you back with open arms?

"No." she said with a shake of her head, "No, they'll just move on to the next big thing and I'm afraid you'll get thrown by the wayside."

"As if I'd let that happen." Kimber pressed when her mother scoffed, "I have worked so hard for this. I'm not going to throw it away-"

"But you are!" Elise snapped, her anger finally coming to light, "You are throwing everything away! And for what?!"

"Elise," Brian tried to interject but she continued on.

"And what about marriage?" the older Gentry woman demanded, "Hmm? And if you do get married, what if you get divorced?"

"We're not getting married right now." Kimber informed her.

"Hmm, I see." Elise looked pointedly at Sheamus.

"Ah'd marry yer daughter right now if that's what she wanted." Sheamus replied, "But she doesn'. And Ah respect her decision."

"Well that just works out perfectly for you, doesn't it?" Elise smiled coldly at him.

Before the Irishman could retort Kimber jumped in, "How can you be so negative about this?"

"I have a reason to be!" Elise yelled at her daughter, "This, all of this, is just asking for trouble."

She turned away, throwing her hands up in the air in disgust, "My god, Kimber, you haven't even known this man long! How in the world could you allow yourself to get pregnant by him?!"

"We've known each other for five months, twelve days and thirty-two hours." Sheamus said quietly, "And Ah've loved her for nearly that long.

He looked her square in the eye, "And as for how she allowed it to happen, Ah was there, too. Ah'd say Ah share the blame but then that would mean that we had done somethin' wrong. And we didn'. And the truth is Ah wouldn' change that night for anythin' in the world, Elise. Not even for you."

Kimber looked up at him with watery eyes. He noticed and took her hand, drawing her to his side. There he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him.

"And what do your parents have to say about all of this?" Elise questioned, some of her anger diminishing.

"Ah have their support." Sheamus told her pointedly.

Kimber's mother slowly sank onto the couch. She looked around the room with a sad shake of her head.

"I just think this is all a big mistake." she murmured.

"Then it's our mistake to make." Kimber said, fighting to hold back her tears.

She couldn't stand being there another second and she turned, fleeing through the house to the back door.

Sheamus watched after her for a few moments before turning his attention back to Elise. He fought to control his temper, but it was hard. She was Kimber's mother, after all, and because of that alone he believed he owed her some respect.

But his girlfriend was now crying her eyes out and that brought out his protective streak.

"You want to know how it happened? Ah'll tell you." he expressed, "Kember came to Ireland because she wanted to tell me she loved me. And if you know what happened to her, then you know just how hard of a thing that was for her to do.

"And so she did tell me." a small smile found it's way to his lips as he thought back on that time, "It was the first time she had ever said those words to me. Ever allowed herself to get close to another person after what that bastard did to her.

"And, yeah, Ah'll admit that puttin' on a rubber was the last thing on my mind." he cleared his throat, adverting his eyes for a second, "Excuse me crudeness, Ah apologize."

He turned back to Elise, "But Ah won' apologize for lovin' yer daughter. And Ah won' apologize for the child that came from that night.

"Kember would love for you to be a part of this." he sighed, scratching the back of his head, "She's scared right now, despite the brave face she's puttin' on for the world. And Ah think that right now what she really needs is her mother's love and support."

"I do love my daughter." Elise told him and he could see tears shining in her eyes.

"Ah hope you do." Sheamus nodded, "Ah really do, Elise. But Ah won' have you upsettin' her. And if all yer goin' to do is disapprove and argue wit' her, then Ah'd rather you not be around her.

"Ah love her and Ah won' have her hurt." his expression turned solemn, "_Jaysus _knows she's had enough of that all ready."

And with that he turned and made his way through the kitchen, exiting out the backdoor. He continued on in the night, making his way over the little path and to the guesthouse.

As he entered he found Kimber sitting on the couch in the living room, head buried in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and he could hear the sobs coming from her. Just the sounds of them caused a pain to go through his heart.

Inhaling, the Celtic Warrior made his way over to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap. There Kimber clung to him, crying her heart out against his chest. He simply held her tightly, silently offering her his support. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, keeping them there as he closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for several minutes until the reporter's weeping finally subsided down to a few hiccups.

At long last she looked up at him, her usual beautiful green eyes full of misery. The wrestler regarded her tenderly, his large hand coming out to brush the moisture on her cheeks away.

"Ah'm sorry yer ma isn't more receptive." he said gently, leaning over to kiss her tears away, "But for what it's worth, Ah think she loves you. She's just in shock right now, is all. She'll come around. Just give her time."

"I'm so sorry for the things she said to you." Kimber sniffled, "You didn't deserve it. Not any of it."

"She's just angry and needed to lash out at someone." he shrugged, giving her a smirk, "Ah'm not sayin' Ah don' wish she would have done it to someone else, though."

"I love you." Kimber cupped his face, leaning up to kiss him, "I love you so much."

"Ah love you, too, angel." he murmured in between kisses.

He deepened the embrace, his arms tightening around her. Kimber clutched at his shoulders, as desperate for him as he seemed to be for her.

His lips blazed a trail from her lips, to her jaw and finally settling on her neck. He alternated between nipping and licking the flesh there.

"Make love to me. Please." Kimber's gentle voice reached his ear, giving the Irishman pause.

He pulled back and looked down at her with uncertainty. She was earnest and he could see just how much she needed him right now.

"You sure?" his hand went to her stomach, knuckles gently brushing against it, "It won' hurt the baby, will it?"

Kimber gave him a loving smile as she reached out and stroked his cheek, "It's all right. It won't hurt the baby."

She ducked her head, her cheeks beginning to warm as she murmured, "I've, um, been doing research on it."

That caused the Irishman to grin. He leaned down until his lips were a few inches from hers.

"Well as long as you've done the research." his tone feinted a seriousness he was definitely not feeling.

Kimber giggled, though it soon ended as his lips once again claimed hers. She practically clung to him.

One of Sheamus' arms slipped under her knees as his other came around her waist. He rose effortlessly to his feet, continuing to kiss her as he made his way towards the bedroom.

He entered the room, kicking the door closed behind him. He went to the foot of the bed, only then setting her on her feet. But he kept his arms around her, the kiss going on. He cradled the back of her head against his forearm, his tongue plunging in and out of her mouth.

Kimber gripped at his red spikes, keeping him to her, as she pressed her body against his. She could feel his growing erection against her stomach and she practically purred at the contact. She wanted him so much. Needed him so much.

He eventually pulled back, panting as he looked down at her with equal parts love and lust. He saw the same emotions mirrored in her eyes and it only seemed to make him want her more.

The wrestler's hands went to the back of her dress, scaling down her zipper. He could feel Kimber leaning into him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her lips pressed against his throat, and he practically growled in response.

The zipper was down in seconds. He seized the material as he pulled it down her body. He followed after, kneeling before her. She gazed down at him, green eyes full of heat. He leaned in close, pressing kisses against her belly.

Kimber's fingers again went to his hair, holding him to her as he continued to taste her flesh. As his lips trailed over her stomach he reached down, removing first one high heel and then the other. Her underwear soon followed and then she was standing completely bare before him.

He gazed up at her with hooded eyes and rumbled, "Yer so bleedin' beautiful."

The reporter offered a throaty laugh, "You say that now, but wait a few months when I'm as big as a house."

"Ah'll still think it." he muttered as he rose to his feet. His hands buried in her hair and he once again ravaged her lips.

Kimber whimpered against his mouth, needing to feel his skin against her own. Her fingers went to his tie, loosening it before they started to undo the buttons of his dress shirt.

She had them undone in moments and pressed her body against his. He rumbled deep in his throat in approval and the next thing she knew he was lifting her into his arms and laying her on the bed.

Sheamus shrugged out of his jacket, tossed his tie over his shoulder and quickly removed his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and was soon joining her on the bed, pressing her back against the mattress as he kissed her hungrily.

His hands found their way to her breasts, kneading the warm, smooth flesh and causing the reporter to moan in response. His mouth soon joined his hands, lips pulling at her nipples before teeth and tongue began to make love to the pointed buds.

Kimber arched into him, hands running over his strong back and broad shoulders. One of her thighs came around his hip, pulling him tighter against her.

He could feel her need, and he shared it, but he wasn't finished tasting her. All of her. His mouth blazed a wet trail from her breasts to her stomach, pressing a few more kisses against it, before he came off the foot of the bed.

He eased her down to the end of the bed, hands running up and down her thighs before lifting them onto his shoulders. His gaze locked with hers as he leaned down, placing slow kisses against the insides of her thighs. Then, never breaking eye contact, he turned and inhaled her scent.

Kimber shivered as the eroticism of the act and her breath caught as his mouth descended. He parted her folds, lips and tongue finding her sensitive nub.

The reporter felt her heart speed up and a tempo beginning to beat in the pit of her stomach. It began to grow taunt, the pressure building, as he continued to nip and lick at her.

"Sheamus." she gasped as she began to make her climb, "Sheamus, please."

He murmured in response, his ministrations continuing as he feasted on her. He wanted her to shatter. _Now_.

His finger found her wet channel, entering and stroking her inner walls. Kimber cried out in response, her hips bucking against him. His other arm came around to hold her down as he slipped another finger inside, working them in and out of her.

Kimber whimpered and moaned as the sweet torture as she continued to rise higher and higher. Close. So very close. . .

She felt him nip at her bud and that was all it took to send her over the edge. She cried out her release, body shaking as spasm after spasm rocked her. Fireworks went off behind her closed lids as she shattered.

Only when her shaking finally subsided did he pull away. His expression was practically scorching as he rose up and removed his socks, dress pants and underwear.

When he came back to her, his mouth crashed against hers and she could taste herself on him. She hummed in response and the Irishman growled in comment.

"Ah want you _now_." he told her as he pulled back, blue eyes blazing.

"Yes." Kimber gasped, reaching for him once more.

But he moved to his side, taking her with him. As he turned Kimber found herself on top, gazing down at him with love and desire.

She sat up, taking hold of his long, hard length in her small hands. The Celtic Warrior hissed at the contact and it was all he could do to keep from coming then and there. He was past ready.

Kimber seemed to be, too, as she rose up, positioning him at her opening. Keeping her gaze locked with his, she lowered herself onto him. The wrestler let out a cuss, hands going to her hips. Kimber gasped, head going back at the sensation of him being inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being joined. Soon her hands were braced on his chest and she began to rise and lower herself on him. Again and again.

His hands tightened on her hips as they found their tempo, moving together as though they were one body. Sheamus could feel it wouldn't be long now, his movements becoming more erratic.

He reached out, fingers once again finding her sensitive flesh and Kimber suddenly cried out, erupting once more. Her inner muscles began to milk him and that was all he needed to find his own release.

The Celtic Warrior groaned, thrusting into her a few more times before his body grew lax and he felt sated. Kimber fell across his chest, gasping against it, and his arms instantly found their way around her, holding her tightly to him.

He slowly opened his eyes, panting as he stared up at the ceiling. Absently he began to run his hand through her hair and over her back, the myriad of emotions running through leaving him silent in their wake.

Above all was the absolute love he felt for the woman in his arms. He had meant it when he told her mother he wanted to marry her. And he still did. Now more than ever.

But he knew she wasn't ready yet. 'Yet' being the optimal word. But it would happen. He would do everything in his power to see to it.

He felt her lips ghost over his chest and he began to smile, holding her tighter. She looked up at him, smiling and feeling happier than she had been all day.

Knowing that, at that moment, she was made him feel like a hero.

.

.

.

.

.

The pair stood in the driveway that next morning, Sheamus placing their bags into the back of the SUV.

They had decided last night that it would be best for them to leave. That was, only after Sheamus had tried unsuccessfully to get Kimber to stay and try and work things out with her mother.

Kimber's mind had been made up and the wrestler knew it would be almost impossible to get her to change it.

The front door opened, Brain slipping outside. Kimber looked up at him a frown. She was ready to argue if he had any objects.

But he didn't. He simply opened his arms to her. She went to him at once, holding on to him tightly. Suddenly she felt like a little girl again, needing her father's love and support.

Brian held her close, pressing a kiss against her temple. He looked over her head, to Sheamus, and offered the larger man a sad smile. One the Irishman returned.

"Give your mother time, mud pie." Brian murmured down to his daughter, "She's just in shock right now. She'll come around, I promise you."

Sheamus had said as much, but Kimber still had her doubts. It was like her mother absolutely refused to accept him as a part of her life and she just couldn't understand _why_. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

The front door opened once more and the pair pulled back, watching as Elise made her way outside. Her eyes were red and it was clear she had been crying.

She frowned at her daughter, appearing as thought she wanted to speak but was unable to find the right words.

Kimber let out a shaky breath and surprised everyone when she hugged her mother fiercely. Elise's eyes widened in surprise, her arms coming around her daughter.

"I love you, Mom." Kimber told the older woman, "I only wish I could have your support."

She pulled back to see her mother sniffling back tears. And yet she still remained silent.

Blinking back her own tears, Kimber released her and turned, making her way down the steps and towards her boyfriend.

Sheamus reached out, taking her hand and holding it firmly as the pair began to make their way towards the SUV.

Kimber forced herself not to look back as she climbed in. She wiped at her eyes as she got herself situated, buckling her seatbelt.

Sheamus made his way to the driver's side of the car. He turned back to find her parents still standing on the porch, Brian with his arm around Elise. Kimber's father looked torn, her mother heartbroken.

The Celtic Warrior exhaled before climbing into the car and starting it up. He was soon making his way down the driveway and towards the road.

As he drove he suddenly found Kimber's hand over his. He looked over to see her leaning back against the seat, looking out the window sadly.

His hand clasped hers, giving it a squeeze. One she promptly returned.

"I love you." she said at last, sounding tired.

"_Is tú mo ghrá_."


	11. HIATUS

Hey, all.

Just a quick note. I'm taking a (hopefully) small hiatus from this story. The outline is complete, the final chapter is finished. So I'm not abandoning it. Just taking a tiny break.

I'm just not feeling inspired to work on it right now. The new chapter should have been done earlier this week and I just couldn't work up the desire to finish it. Sorry!

I hope to get inspired and back into the swing of things some time later on down the line. Maybe working on something else for a while will get me interested again.

Sorry again and thank you so, so much for reading and reviewing. You guys truly are the best! :)

All the best,

LOJ


End file.
